


Short Smuts

by orphan_account



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Breathplay, Car Sex, Cheating, Choking, Circle Jerk, Clothed Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Consensual Somnophilia, Corruption, Cum Dumpster, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Foot Jobs, Foreplay, Frottage, Fucking, Gangbang, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Large Cock, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manhandling, Manipulation, Masturbation, Messy, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Office Sex, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Painful Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn Watching, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Skull Fucking, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Stranger Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Threats of Violence, Threesome - M/M/M, Underwear Kink, Voyeurism, Wake-Up Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 62
Words: 79,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This will just be short smuts about ASTRO that I either write for myself or for a request.If you want to request something you can message myCuriousCat. And, if you want to, you can follow me @astronsfwwriterwhere I tweet out links to new smuts and write short nsfw imagines and thirst tweets.
Comments: 36
Kudos: 267





	1. Slightly Unprofessional - Moon Bin/Yoon Sanha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha jerks himself off in a toilet stall to the thought of his Bin hyung, then his Bin hyung frots with him.

Sanha knows he’s in trouble the second he sees his Bin hyung in a sleeveless, tight crop top. His hyung has to physically pull his chin up to stop him staring at his perfect body, but then he notices his hyung’s lip ring and that just makes everything worse. He has to rush himself to the bathroom before anybody can see the outline of his now solid cock in his flowing trousers.

Once the toilet stall is locked behind him, he hurriedly pushes his trousers and underwear down his thighs and just starts jerking himself. He whimpers at the pace he pumps himself at, but he has to get back before the staff, or his Bin hyung, become suspicious. Finally, he comes into the toilet below, flushes it, and goes back out to take photos.

He thinks he’s gotten away with it when he spots his Bin hyung smirking at him like he knows something.

“What are you smirking at?!” he snaps.

Sanha pales when his hyung swipes cum off his trousers and licks it off his finger. His hyung states the obvious, “You missed a spot”, but he can’t hear him over the screams inside his head.

His hyung teases him relentlessly throughout the shoot. He tickles his “cute, little feet” and “accidentally” gropes his ass until he has blood rushing to Sanha’s face and his groin. He gains the upper hand, though, when they change their clothes. He’s wearing a white suit that hangs open to expose the soft muscles of his chest, and his Bin hyung can’t stop staring. It’s his turn to tease his hyung, now, squeezing his bare arms to “see how strong they are” and “accidentally” opening his jacket up wider to expose his hard, peach nipples.

The second they see each other in their last photoshoot outfits, Sanha in an oversized jumper with a deep v-neck that shows off his softly-defined chest and Bin in a woolen fabric draped over his body that leaves his strong arms and sides bare, they both rush to the toilets. His hyung doesn’t even wait until they get to a stall, slamming him into the toilets’ door and holding him against it to make sure no one else can get in. He immediately frees both of their cocks and jerks them at a frantic pace. His Bin hyung needs more than his weak grip, however, so he crushes their cocks together and jerks them at a brutal pace.

Sanha loses himself in the tight press of their cocks, and his moans begin to echo against the walls. After telling him to “shut the fuck up” doesn’t work, his hyung has to stuff three fingers down his throat to finally muffle him. The man begins to moan at the way he sucks on them and replaces them with his lips to muffle them both. Not knowing what to do with three spit-slicked fingers, he shoves them deep into Sanha’s ass and fucks him with them.

Sanha’s screams are thankfully muffled by his Bin hyung as he comes from the searing stretch of his hole. His hyung doesn’t stop, though. He just uses his cum as lube and continues crushing their cocks together as he jerks them. Poor baby can’t do anything but whimper into his mouth as he submits to the overstimulation. But it’s not long before his hyung explodes into his hand and all over his softened cock. He lifts his hand up to Sanha’s mouth so he can taste their combined cum, then he gets to cleaning them both up.

Once they both look presentable again, his hyung pushes him against the door again to connect their lips in a slow, unhurried kiss. He lets his hyung explore for a little while, but he has to push him off because the staff will get suspicious soon. His Bin hyung doesn’t want to go out there, but he relents when his baby flashes him with his trembling eyes (and when he gets one last kiss).


	2. Just Let Me Love You - Top Rocky/Bottom JinJin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocky wants to show his JinJin hyung how much he loves him.

Rocky wraps his JinJin hyung up in his arms and whispers sweet nothings into his ear about how much he loves his perfect hyung and how thankful he is for him. His hyung giggles at him and asks him why he’s doing this, but he has no answer: he just wants to love on his hyung because he’s a good, little rock.

He sneaks his hands into his hyung’s top, kneading them into the tight muscles of his back and ghosting them over his tapered pecs and hardening, brown nipples, but there’s no heat to any of his actions. Rocky just wants to be closer to his hyung. He eventually strips them both of their tops so he can rub their warm skin together.

He moans into his hyung’s mouth as he kisses his soft, deep pink lips tenderly before peppering tender kisses down his firm body. He makes sure he pays special attention to the places he knows his hyung is most sensitive. He licks along his Adam’s apple; he nips at his collarbones; he nuzzles into his armpits; he sucks on his nipples; he dips his tongue into his belly button; he mouths at his clothed hardness.

Prompted by soft moans and light pulls of his hair, Rocky slides his JinJin hyung’s shorts down his trembling thighs to the ground and immediately cherishes the exposed flesh. He leaves teeth marks in the tenderness of his thighs then laps at his sensitive scrotum before finally licking slowly up the underside of his thick, compact cock and swallowing it whole, nose twitching from the wild thicket of hair at the base. His face and muscles soften as he allows his hyung to poke gently into the wet heat of his throat, supporting his hyung’s rear with wide hands as he drags along the tight walls.

Eventually, his hyung’s legs give out and he has to catch him in his arms. He carries him to the bed and lays him on his front. He leaves light pecks on his impossibly cute toes and tickles his adorable feet with his tongue. His hyung shifts his feet away, and Rocky rejoices because it means his hyung’s round cheeks are now spread and give him access to worship his pretty, little hole. He laps at the smooth, pink ring before plunging his tongue into the soft insides. He grabs the lube in his pocket and soon inches slick fingers into his tightness along with his tongue.

He loses himself in his ministrations, mind filling with the flat taste of his hyung’s hole as he licks and fingers into it. Only the muffled begs of his hyung to be filled up by Rocky’s cock can pierce through the haze. He slips his trousers off and spreads lube over his length before finally sliding inside his hyung. He watches in awe as the ring of muscle stretches slowly around his shaft until he’s fully inside. He buries his face between his hyung’s shoulder blades and basks in the tight warmth engulfing him and the cracking moans of his hyung that fill the room.

When he starts moving, he moves slow, his hyung’s tight walls resisting his drag out, but only to the tip to stay connected with his hyung, and resisting his push back in, but the soft begs of his hyung assure him he’s wanted. He wraps his JinJin hyung in his arms and whispers sweet nothings into his neck as their bodies move in sync. He begins to grind his tip against his prostate with each slow thrust and shushes his cries with soft kisses along his shoulder and tender caresses of his chest. The tension that’s been building in his hyung finally releases into the bedding below him, and Rocky moans praises into his ear as the tight flutters of his hyung around his hardness pull his own release from him.

They fall asleep like that, tangled together, while the proof of their love dries on and inside their bodies.


	3. Nothing To Be Embarrassed About - Moon Bin/Cha Eunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin, _weirdo that he is_ , doesn’t want to keep jerking off knowing Eunwoo knows he’s jerking off, so Eunwoo joins him in jerking off. And, let’s just say, what you would expect to happen happens, but rougher.

Bin knows he shouldn’t be so brazen to just strip naked on his bed and start touching himself in the open when Eunwoo might walk into their shared bedroom at any time, but he knows what he’s doing. He does this all the time, and he never gets caught. Even if Eunwoo did walk in, he’s all secluded up on the top bunk, and he’d have plenty of warning to throw his covers over himself and avoid anything being seen or suspected.

So, imagine his surprise when Eunwoo walks right into the middle of their bedroom and gets an eyeful of a sweaty, naked Bin seemingly trying to rip his cock off his body with the brutal way he’s jacking it. Bin never noticed him come in, too lost in gratifying pain, but he certainly notices him standing there staring, slack jawed, at his angry-looking cock. He covers himself up while Eunwoo covers his eyes. He immediately starts stuttering out apologies and offers to leave him to continue, but Bin just tells him he wouldn’t be able to continue anyway, so he might as well stay.

This seems to irk Eunwoo. He gives a speech about how masturbation is nothing to be embarrassed about, and Bin really does appreciate the sentiment, but he really couldn’t jerk himself off knowing someone else knew he was jerking himself off. This only makes Eunwoo even more adamant that he masturbate. He tells him it really isn’t something to be embarrassed about and it isn’t good to just stop in the middle of it. So, to “lead by example”, he suggests he masturbate with him and proceeds to climb up onto the bed.

So many thoughts run through Bin’s head at such speed that he isn’t able to act on any of them. And that’s how he ends up just staring wide-eyed as Eunwoo settles himself beside him. He continues to stare as he strips off his shorts and briefs and lets his flaccid cock flop against his trimmed groin.

“See?” he says, “Nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Bin can’t help notice the blush of his cheeks, however, and teasingly comments that he hadn’t actually touched himself yet. He doesn’t know why he’s surprised when he starts to palm himself right in front of him. He watches as the small cock thickens and nudges his t-shirt up his stomach. At its full power, it was actually quite long, as long as his is but thinner. He ignores the way his own cock twitches at the sight of the pale pink head.

Eunwoo gets shy under his intense scrutiny and whines to him that he has to masturbate too. And Bin thinks he must still be in shock because he actually does. He pushes the covers between them to form a barrier then grips his neglected shaft, hips bucking at the contact.

They both lie there timidly stroking their cocks with their eyes towards the ceiling. Bin’s strokes get less timid, however, as the quiet moans and stuttered breaths of the man beside him fill his ears. He starts choking the shaft as he jerks it. He uses his other hand to grip and pull his balls. Just as he can feel his groin start to burn the way he likes it, Eunwoo’s hand crosses the barrier and wraps around his angered cock to stop the abuse.

Bin’s head snaps round to look at the man, who is stuttering to excuse his actions. He says Bin shouldn’t be doing that to himself, “It’s not good for him”, and he says he should do it “like this” and actually pumps his cock. Bin can’t help but moan at the glide of soft flesh along his shaft.

Eunwoo thinks he’s proven his point based on his reaction, but he suggests it might have had something to do with being touched by someone else, so they should “test it”. It’s now his turn to stare wide-eyed as Bin crawls over the bedding barrier to hover above him. Bin is done pretending he doesn’t want this. Eunwoo splutters at him, but he just tells him he’s “testing it” and grips his slender, modelesque cock. He chuckles at the strangled moan that slips through his pretty lips. He hadn’t even moved his hand yet.

Bin pulls Eunwoo’s hand to wrap again around his own aching cock and explains the test to him: they will both jerk the other off the way they like to jerk themselves off, and if they like it, then it must just be because it’s someone else’s hand jerking them off. He doesn’t know why he expected differently, but the man agrees, whispering “for science” to himself as he starts moving his hand. Bin savours the slow drag of his cock and can’t help but buck against the smooth flesh. Soon, though, his indulgence is interrupted by Eunwoo’s whines to move his own hand.

He smirks down at the blushing man and drives his thumb into his slit while he crushes the head in his palm. His screams would have made him worry he was being too rough if his cock hadn’t also been straining and bucking in his hand. So he just tells the weeping man below him to “shut the fuck up” and shoves his shirt up into his mouth to gag him. He runs his hands over the soft muscles now revealed to him and fingers the petite, pink nipples. He finally starts to move his hand along Eunwoo’s length, to whimpers of relief, but he makes sure to choke the cock as he does, to more whimpers of relief, surprisingly. He chuckles at the pathetic creature below him.

“Do you like this? After telling me off, you’re fucking loving having your little cock choked, aren’t you?”

The poor baby just whines and nods as drool dribbles down his chin.

Bin slaps off the hand wrapped around his own cock, it’s barely moving now anyway, and slams his length into the poor baby’s. Even with the makeshift gag, he has to clamp his hand over his mouth to muffle the scream.

“If you’re not going to be fucking useful and stroke my cock like you were told to, then the least you can do is shut the fuck up,” he growls.

Eunwoo stops screaming at his words and just whimpers as tears roll down his cheeks. Bin smiles at him and decides to reward his good boy. He grabs both of his hands and clasps them around their crushed together cocks.

“I’m going to let you grip our cocks as I rut against you, okay? I want you to keep a tight hold around us. If you don’t feel like your cock is about to fall off, it’s not tight enough, alright? But I want you to stay still, understand? And if anything gets too much for you, well, then knee me in the balls.”

Eunwoo nods and giggles at his words, so Bin knows he has the all clear to start moving. He starts slow but still has to moan at the sensations in his groin. Their cocks rub together deliciously, and their balls mash together exquisitely, and the tight grip of Eunwoo’s hands is perfect. He needs more and starts to piston his hips. He can already tell he’s not going to last long since he’d already been touching himself long before he was interrupted, so he’ll just have to make Eunwoo come just as quickly.

He gets to it, dipping down to lick and bite at his aroused nipples, earning muffled gasps in between muffled moans, then moving to mouth at his neck while his hands take over pinching and torturing the reddening buds. Once he has the man whining for more, he becomes brutal with his thrusts, relishing the screams that are dragged out of the writhing form beneath him. He doesn’t bother to silence him this time. He lets his screams rip his throat as he crushes his nipples with his fingers and crushes his cock beneath his own.

“I’m coming! Fuck, I’m coming!”

Bin chuckles at the desperate screams and the cum that coats his chest and manages to reach his chin as he continues to rut into the pulsing cock. He finally lets his own orgasm explode out of him after Eunwoo’s little prick softens, and he rides it out grinding against the sensitive flesh.

He stops moving and pants into the bite-covered neck beside his face. He drags his hand up to remove the gag from Eunwoo’s mouth and showers him in praises. He tells him how good he was and how beautiful he is. Then, he asks with a smirk, “Be honest, that whole thing was because you wanted an excuse to play with my dick, wasn’t it?”

Eunwoo just pretends to sleep as he grasps Bin’s softened manhood.


	4. The Power Of Encouragement - Yoon Sanha/Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: Sanha Loves _Any_ And _All_ Attention From His Hyungs

Sanha is feeling more confident in his body now he’s gotten more muscular. His hyungs encourage him. They touch his arms and chest through his clothes, complimenting him on how strong they feel, and baby loves the attention. His sleeves get shorter and shorter with each round of compliments until he stops bothering to wear anything on top altogether when he’s at home.

His hyungs continue to encourage him. They continue to squeeze his “huge” biceps and rub along his bare, “broad” chest, even flicking his “cute” nipples every so often, and they continue to press into his “rock-hard” abs, but they also start to touch his legs through his clothes, complimenting him on how muscular they are, and baby continues to love the attention. His bottoms get shorter and shorter with each round of compliments until he stops bothering to wear anything but his cute, little briefs when he’s at home.

His hyungs still encourage him. They still caress every inch of his exposed, “smooth” skin and massage his “slender” feet, even biting his “adorable” toes every so often, and they still kiss along the insides of his “soft” thighs, but they also start to touch his ass through his clothes, complimenting him on how bulky it is, and baby still loves the attention. His restraint gets shorter and shorter with each round of compliments until he stops bothering to wear anything altogether when he’s at home.

His hyungs just love it. They love to fondle his “big” balls and stroke his “pretty” cock, even swallowing his “sweet” cum every so often, and they love to fill his “tight” ass, but they also start to cuddle his fucked-out body through the night, complimenting him on how good he is for them, and baby just loves the attention.

And the hyungs love their baby.


	5. It’s Just Good Manners - Bottom MJ/Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ lets ASTRO’s bodyguards gangbang him in the toilets to thank them, and the rest of ASTRO for no reason other than he loves having as much cum in his gaping hole as possible.

MJ is always sure to personally thank ASTRO’s bodyguards for protecting them because it’s his “duty as the eldest”. At the end of any performance, he’ll take them all into the toilets, lean over one of the sinks, and push whatever he’s wearing down to slump around his ankles.

The men don’t even blink, so used to it by now. They just start groping and spanking his ass. MJ always fakes loud moans at the contact, knowing it turns the men on, but then they start gripping harder and pushing rough fingertips into his hole, and the moans become real. He’ll start begging for more and the wide fingers of multiple men will be stuffed inside him. Because he always preps himself beforehand, knowing the men won’t, his hole never has a problem stretching to accommodate them.

The boss is always the first one to take him and always takes his mouth. He doesn’t bother with any niceties of stripping, not even bothering to untuck his shirt, but just unzips and uses the tight, wet hole. He leaves the loose, wet hole to his men. They do strip, loving the feeling of smooth skin against them, and then they fight over who gets to fuck him first. The boss always chooses which two get to double team him, and the unchosen third is left to try and get what friction he can out of his gaping, sopping hole.

Sometimes, the men bring in the rest of ASTRO to teach them how to fuck their eldest hyung like he needs to be fucked. The boss has a soft spot for the maknae, so Sanha always gets to rut into his tight, cum-coated throat while the others have to share his yawning, cum-soaked ass.

Once all nine men are done with him, MJ shoves a massive dildo inside himself to keep in what cum hasn’t streamed down his legs - and I do mean massive if it’s ever going to stay inside his wrecked ass; you could shove your fist into it, and he wouldn’t even notice. Then, they all get dressed and walk out of the bathroom as if the entire building couldn’t hear their lewd moans and the even lewder sounds of skin slapping against skin, and as if anyone passing by can’t notice MJ’s pronounced limp and the drying cum sticking to his chin.


	6. Hello Neighbour - Moon Bin/Yoon Sanha & Top Moon Bin/Bottom Cha Eunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin seduces father and son, blowing the son and committing adultery with the father.

Bin rushes on shorts that barely cover his thighs and a tank top so tight it leaves nothing to the imagination so he can go flirt with the family moving in next door. He starts flirting with all of them the second he reaches them, even the mum so they think he’s just a harmless flirt, but he pays special attention to the dad, Eunwoo, and the son, Sanha, as he helps them move in. He starts making more lewd comments about how good they look bending over to pick up boxes and starts “accidentally” touching their hands as they pass him boxes.

The men of the house also pay him special attention. Sanha takes every chance he gets to stare at his biceps as they bulge lifting heavy boxes like they’re nothing with pure, unadulterated lust in his eyes, and while Eunwoo is less obvious because his wife is literally right there, he’s also caught ogling his statuesque body when he thinks nobody is looking. But Bin wants them unable to look away, so he thinks it a stroke of genius to sit down after the final box is moved and wipe the sweat off his forehead with his top, revealing his chiseled abs to them both. He smirks at their stares as he lowers his top, but they aren’t staring where he’d planned. Instead, they’re staring lower at the thick, clear outline of his cock and balls in his shorts that had ridden up to hug his manhood. Neither of them can get up to walk him to the door when he leaves.

He didn’t expect Sanha to be the first of the two to approach him. But that very evening, he comes to his door and stammers as he asks if he’d like to play video games now the system he’d helped move in was set up. Bin is shit at video games, but he still agrees. He figures out where the blushing boy got his nerve from once he notices his parents watching from the window.

Sanha gets cocky when he plays games. He mocks him when he dies for the umpteenth time and tells him without hesitation that he’ll win the game in his honour, and Bin loves it. So much so that he rubs his thigh through his sweats and whispers into his ear that he’ll get a reward if he does win, and then the boy immediately dies. Bin cackles. He looks over to see Sanha all red and pouty, and that sends him into another fit of cackles. Small whines about not losing if he didn’t distract him has him unable to breathe. He eventually calms down and apologises, but he can’t keep the mocking tone out of his voice.

Sanha purses his lips and declares he’ll definitely win the next one. He whispers the next part about then getting his reward. Bin can’t help but fawn internally over the adorable man beside him, his furrowed brow, his somehow wider eyes, and his scrunched-up nose. He thinks he’ll give him his reward whether he wins this game or not. He loses, and he’s going to give him his reward, but Sanha immediately starts another game and declares he’ll win this one. Bin just smirks at the cutie beside him and watches the screen.

He’s shocked out of his relaxed viewing when Sanha whispers, “Do you not own any underwear?”

The sound of him dying in the game can be heard, but he doesn’t seem to care anymore as he stares at Bin’s soft cock hanging out of his shorts. They both watch as it twitches under the attention.

“Why would I?” Bin asks as he grips himself and starts stroking, to audible gasps from Sanha, “My cock is too nice to keep hidden away, don’t you think?”

Sanha nods slowly, mesmerised by the lengthening, thickening cock in front of him.

“Now, since you didn’t win your game,” he says as he drags Sanha’s hand to wrap around the thick length, “You’re going to have to earn your reward another way.”

Sanha is quick to catch his meaning and experimentally pumps him a few times. Bin sighs and relaxes back onto the bed, watching the blushing boy through his lashes as he plays with his cock. He’s inexperienced, but he’s trying his best, and Bin is happy to give him plenty of opportunities to practice. The feel of his long fingers sliding and stumbling along his cock is still pleasant, though, and he moans softly to reward Sanha’s efforts. He doesn’t expect him to dive down and try to deepthroat him in response, however. Real moans are ripped from him as Sanha spasms around the head of his cock and lifts off it, spluttering and gagging.

Bin sits up to rub his back through his coughing. Sanha rasps out a quiet apology for not being able to take his cock, and he swears he would make the adorable boy his if he wasn’t planning on fucking his dad. He connects their lips in a slow kiss as his hand slides down to give him his reward. It slips underneath his sweats to find a long, slender cock hot against his palm.

“Do you not own any underwear?” he teases.

“I wanted to try,” the blushing boy murmurs.

Bin pushes his sweats down his thighs and deepthroats the slim length, earning choked moans in response. He sets a brutal pace and makes sure the oversensitive tip pounds into the back of his throat with each drop down. He chuckles as Sanha squirms from stopping himself bucking into the wet heat, and it’s this chuckle that breaks his restraints and starts him thrusting with abandon into his tightness. Bin jerks himself at the same brutal pace to his high-pitched whines.

It isn’t long before he feels hot cum flooding down his throat as moans echo against the walls. He doesn’t miss a drop, even suckling on the cotton candy pink tip to get the last few. He then pulls his sweats back up and the bed covers over his body. Sanha whines about Bin not being taken care of, but he shushes him with a gentle kiss and tells him he can make up for it tomorrow. He settles at that and is already snoring before Bin leaves the room.

Eunwoo is blocking the front door, jaw clenched and arms crossed. It turns out he even looks beautiful when he’s angry. He looks cute too in his short-sleeve top and checkered pyjama bottoms with his hair slightly disheveled. Bin doesn’t try to hide his erection as he stands in front of him.

“Did you think I wouldn’t hear you fucking my son?”

“If I’d fucked your son, I wouldn’t still be this hard.”

He shamelessly pulls down his shorts to show off just how hard he is. He goes to grip it, but Eunwoo beats him to it.

“I’m sorry to hear my son was such a disappointment,” he says as he slowly pumps the thick length, “Will you let his father make up for his mistakes?”

Bin’s breath quickens.  
“I thought you were angry with me.”

“Only because I thought you’d fucked him.”

“I’m going to.”  
“So long as I’m the first, and the favourite, you can fuck him all you like.”

“Shit, you’ll really let me fuck your son?”

“He’s nineteen. It’s about time he learned how to take a dick. And he’ll learn how to share too.”

“Fuck, what about your wife?”

“If she didn’t wake up when her son was moaning like a whore in the next room, then she won’t wake up when her husband starts moaning like a whore downstairs.”

Bin is led by his cock into the living room and ordered to strip. He happily complies, chucking his shorts and tank top god knows where, and bares all. He’s rewarded by the sight of Eunwoo stripping and baring all. Trim, black hairs cover his broad, built chest and run down his defined abdomen to the base of his half-hardened cock. He can’t help but notice it has the same cotton candy pink tip as his son. Bin’s cock strains against him at the thought of tasting both at the same time.

He moves to taste the one in front of him, but he’s pushed onto the couch. He’s then tossed a bottle of lube and climbed over so now Eunwoo’s lengthening shaft and pretty, pink tip dangle above his face.

“Don’t just stare at it.”

“Yes, sir.”

He shoots up to bury the entire length inside his throat, pulling whorish moans from the man, and rushes to lube his fingers to bury three inside his ass, pulling out even more whorish moans. These are muffled once Eunwoo buries his thick length inside his own throat, pulling some muffled whorish moans from him.

Bin grabs a fuzzy thigh and moves Eunwoo slowly onto his fingers then into his throat. He’s met with groans of approval and the slow movement of lips along his own cock. He savours the tender drags of skin against skin and the salty taste of precum that comes with each lick of Eunwoo’s tip, but he wants more. He starts stretching his fingers apart inside Eunwoo’s hole and searches for his prostate. He knows he’s found it when the man thrusts into his throat and chokes him, regrettably forcing him to push the length out. His own thick length seems to have choked Eunwoo as it’s torn from his throat, and when he looks down, he sees him gagging while saliva drips down onto his spit-slicked cock.

“Ready to fuck me?” Eunwoo rasps out.

Bin nods eagerly and crawls out from under him. He spanks the plump, pillowy ass before him, earning a light growl which earns a chuckle from him. He doesn’t even bother to lube his cock; he just thrusts the saliva-soaked length into the tight, wet heat until the slap of his hips with Eunwoo’s ass echoes through the room. He doesn’t give any time to adjust; he immediately sets a brutal pace as he pistons in and out of his hole while the man underneath him moans like a whore into the couch.

Bin wants to see just how much his wife will sleep through, so he flips Eunwoo onto his back and spears back into him again, making sure he slams right into the centre of his prostate to earn an unmuffled moan that echoes through the room. But Bin wants his moans to echo through the house. So he starts stroking Eunwoo’s leaking length with a rough hand and pinching his pale pink nipples with his other while his smooth tongue tortures the sensitive skin behind his ears and his thick length keeps brutally thrusting into his tight hole. He smirks as he’s almost deafened by the screams of pleasure from the man writhing underneath him.

Bin’s close and so is Eunwoo. The soft scratch of body hair makes him even more sensitive to the sensual rub of their sweaty skin and the overwhelming pleasure that shoots through him with each wet slap of hips against ass. He somehow manages to pound even harder into the sensitive gland inside Eunwoo and soon has him screaming that he’s going to come. The tight clench of walls around his aching cock has his own orgasm simmering in his gut, and they come together. The whorish moans of them both echo throughout the house as Eunwoo shoots hot cum into the tight press of their bodies and Bin shoots hot cum into his tight ass.

They both pant into each other’s ears as the aftershocks of their orgasms shiver through their bodies. They both wish they’d used more lube now as their need and satisfaction drains out of them and they’re left only with oversensitive, chafed flesh. Eventually, Bin slides out and searches for his clothes. He would dry them both off, but they lay for so long that everything has already dried into their skin. Eunwoo gets up to see him off and gives him a peck goodbye, and once he’s home, he jumps straight into the shower then straight into bed. While he sleeps, he has a wet dream about a certain father and son duo.


	7. It Was A “Joke” - Rocky/Cha Eunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo asks Rocky for a blowjob “as a joke”, but Rocky takes him seriously.

Eunwoo groans as he wakes up from his nap more tired than he was before it. Rocky hears him and walks over from the other couch to stroke his hair and comfort him. He asks if there’s anything he can do to help, and Eunwoo jokes the only thing that would make him feel better is a blow job.

“Do you want one, hyung?”

Eunwoo knows what he should say. He should tell him he was just joking and not to take him seriously. But instead, he says, “Yes.”

He can’t act surprised when the man kneels down and starts pulling his sweats and underwear down his thighs to expose his hardening cock. (Eunwoo might have been asking Rocky to do weirder and weirder things as a “joke” to see just what he would do.) He moans as a warm hand wraps around his length. He relaxes into the tender touches and closes his eyes as flat fingers explore every vein and bump. Soft moans release from his with each exhale as hints of pleasure begin to tickle his cock. He sighs with a smile as kitten licks against his tip make the pleasure explicit. It may still be slight, but it’s there, and it feels perfect in his sleepy state. The change to a gentle suckling of his tip while soft hands rub his shaft and caress his sack has this quiet pleasure tingling through his body.

“How are you so good at this?”

“I do it for the others all the time.”

Eunwoo curses his members. He will never forgive those selfish bastards for keeping this from him. He’s soon pulled out of his anger, however, by the slow slide of soft lips to the base of his cock. He and his body hum in approval at the action, and he forgets about everything but Rocky’s wet heat. Moans are dragged out of him when Rocky starts moving, rocking his tip gently into the back of his throat with each slide down. He whines as he feels his orgasm simmering within. He warns Rocky, but Rocky just sucks in his cheeks and milks him dry.

He shivers as Rocky laps at the last few drops of cum. He can already feel himself being pulled into dreamland again. Not even the realisation that he just received a blow job in their living room and the sound of the door opening can stop him drifting away.


	8. Challenging Himself - Yoon Sanha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha isn’t playing with himself to make himself feel good, really. He’s only doing it to challenge himself.

Sanha blushes as he looks down at himself. His thighs push together to hide his soft cock from himself as he sits in his gaming chair wearing nothing but a yellow pyjama top with cute, cartoon bears on it. In his hands are two extra large vibrator-dildos.

Sanha just wants you to know he isn’t doing this because he wants to, really, but because he saw a pro-gamer say it’s the best way to test your skills as a gamer. So, he lifts his feet onto his computer desk and pushes one of the vibrators deep inside himself until its balls are flush with his own. He shuts his eyes to the sight because it’s just so embarrassing that it’s become so easy for him to do. He sits up straight again, ignoring how his cock is now hardening between his thighs, and he starts gaming.

He finds it far too easy to win, so he turns the vibrator on at the lowest setting. He tries to suppress his moans at the low buzz of his insides, but they escape every time. Still, though, winning is far too easy, so it’s time to bring in the second vibrator. He straps it tight to his now hard cock, lying to himself that it’s not because he likes something in his ass but because he was trying to get hard, then he turns it on at the lowest setting. Winning is a bit more difficult now that the vibrators squish his balls between them and send shivers up his spine, but he still pulls out the victory. So, it’s time to turn both vibrators up to the highest setting.

He slams back into his chair at the sensations shaking through his body. He doesn’t even try to suppress his moans as they rip out of his writhing form. He’s determined to game, though, despite not being able to keep his hands still, so he forces himself to sit up straight again. It’s torture, but he is actually managing to win. But then the vibrator shifts inside him and grinds right into his prostate. He slams back into his chair and screams as the pleasure overruns him. He crushes the head of his cock with the vibrator strapped to it and bounces himself on the vibrator underneath him until his cum shoots out of him and soaks the cartoon bears on his top.

He rips the vibrators off and out of him and slumps into his chair. He watches as he dies in his game, but he can’t find it within himself to care. Instead, all he can find within himself is exhaustion, so he falls asleep.


	9. Quiet In The Library - Top Moon Bin/Bottom MJ/Cha Eunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin makes MJ scream, so the librarian has to come shut him up.

MJ doesn’t know what’s wrong with him that he can look at his cute, adorable, messy-haired boyfriend glaring through thin, round glasses at his textbook and think of nothing but touching him under the table, but he’s not complaining.

“That’s not my leg, hyung.”

“I know.”

Bin now turns to glare at him through his glasses.

“No.”

“Why not? It's so late there’s no one here but us.”

“The librarian is still here.”

“And he never leaves his desk.”

Bin sighs, and MJ smirks. He can feel his boyfriend’s cock start to harden through his clothes and his will start to weaken. To weaken it more, he slips his hand into his underwear and wraps it around his thickening length, pumping it a few times for good measure.

“Fuck, can’t we just go home and do this? I really don’t want to have to explain to my parents that their future son-in-law got me expelled from college.”

“But your cock can’t wait until we get home.”

As soon as MJ finishes speaking, he pulls Bin’s now fully hard cock out and dives to fully engulf the thick length. He moans as it pushes against the walls of his throat.

“Fuck it,” he hears Bin growl, then his rough hands grip his hair and fuck him hard on his cock.

MJ can feel hairs rip out of his scalp as he’s yanked up and slammed back down and can hear Bin’s chair creak under the power with which he thrusts into his wet heat, and he loves it. He loses himself in the burning of his scalp and throat and drools all over the thick length in his mouth.

Bin chuckles above him, “You better cover my cock in your spit, hyung, because it’ll be the only lube you get.”

MJ pushes his hands away from him and stares wide-eyed.

“You want to actually fuck me here?”

Bin blushes.

“Y-you don’t want to?”

“Well, now I do.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t, hyung.”

MJ rolls his eyes at the man and leans over the desk before exposing his ass. He jiggles it as he whines, “Just fuck me, already. If you don’t, I’ll go get the cute librarian to do it.”

The crack of his boyfriend’s hard palm against his tender flesh can be heard throughout the library. Tears fill his eyes then overflow once his tight, dry hole is stretched wide around his spit-slicked cock. Bin brutalises his hole with it as he tenderises his ass with one hard slap of hips after another.

“You think anyone can fuck you as good as me, you little slut? You think I can just be replaced?” he growls.

MJ babbles as his prostate begins to be slammed into, “No, baby, no one can replace you, no one. Fuck, feels so good, it feels so fucking good. Only you can make me feel like this.”

“It’s too late to try and get on my good side now, slut.”

Bin chuckles as he begins to strike his ass with hard palms between hard thrusts. MJ begins to moan loud enough for the whole building to hear, and it pisses him off. “Shut the fuck up!” he screams as he slaps his ass harder and pounds his hole harder again.

“Bin! The librarian!”

Bin freezes as his eyes meet a stranger’s. The man is beautiful, pillowy lids of his eyes and straight lines of his face giving him a captivating charm. But what Bin finds most captivating is the deep blush of his cheeks and the sizeable bulge in his trousers he’s trying desperately and failing miserably to hide. He chuckles as it twitches under his gaze.

“Do you see, slut?” he chuckles as he massages the tenderised meat of MJ’s ass, “You were being so loud that… Eunwoo, is it?... that Eunwoo has had to come here to shut you up. So, open wide, slut, so he can shut you up with his cock.”

“Really?!”

“You said you wanted his cock, didn’t you? So open your fucking mouth and beg him to shut you up because a useless slut like you can’t do it yourself.”

MJ immediately starts begging as his cock swells in the crush of himself and the desk, “Please, Eunwoo, I need your cock so bad. I need you to shut me up. I’m too useless to do it myself. Please shove your cock deep down my throat.”

He stops and cries in relief when the man unbuckles his belt, unzips his zipper, and lets his trousers and boxers fall down his thick legs. He hears the man whisper to himself, “Well, you do have to be quiet in the library”, before forcing the cotton candy pink head and long shaft of his cock deep down his throat. He moans once it’s fully lodged in the back of his throat, appreciating how hot it is against his tongue and how, even though it’s thinner than Bin’s, it’s still plenty thick enough to block his air supply as it presses into his walls.

He quickly becomes impatient to get all cocks inside him moving, so he swallows around the librarian and clenches around his boyfriend. He hums with satisfaction as they both hiss and buck into him. They buck again and again until the sounds of skin slapping skin become constant. His moans at the soft drag of his insides seem to encourage the men to drag rougher along them, so he keeps moaning. He keeps moaning as he feels himself returning to the pleasure high of before they were interrupted.

He surpasses that high when the men become brutal with their thrusts. Eunwoo grips his hair and just skull fucks him, ripping the inside of his throat apart, while Bin digs his fingers into his hips and pounds directly into his prostate, making his mind foggy. He screams as he’s abused at both ends, and it doesn’t matter how well muffled he is, his screams still echo against the walls. He can feel his orgasm building within him with each slap of heavy balls against his chin and ass until his screams are stuttering and his hole is fluttering as he gets so close. Then, with synchronised thrusts deep into his throat and prostate, he explodes onto the desk underneath.

The men don’t stop thrusting, however. Their heavy balls continue to slap against him as he screams at the overstimulation. It’s these screams that push Eunwoo over the edge, though, as he floods his throat with thick cum. MJ focuses on the salty taste as a wet warmth spreads through his hole and Bin collapses on top of him, rutting into him some more to ride out his orgasm.

They stay in this position for a long time before Eunwoo slips his softening cock from MJ’s lips and pulls his trousers back up. “I suppose I can trust you both to be quiet now,” he murmurs and leaves them in their mess of sweat and cum, blush visibly creeping up the back of his neck.

Bin just whispers into his ear, “What do you think he’ll do if we make more noise?”

“Let’s find out.”


	10. Sex On The Beach, With A Mermaid - Top Moon Bin/Bottom Cha Eunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo finds a hot, naked mermaid on the beach, so of course he fucks him.

Eunwoo was just trying to find a secluded spot on the beach to get away from the unwanted attention of half-naked men and women, but of course he had to find a mermaid drying himself out on the sand. And now he’s the half-naked one paying unwanted attention to somebody. He can’t help it, though: the (mer?)man's tail is so beautiful, glittering red and gold in the sunlight. It's so powerful too, thin fins at the end of it whipping up clouds of sand with each soft, leisurely slap against the ground. He's compelled to touch it.

He crawls over the hot sand and reaches out to caress the bewitching tail when a large hand wraps around his throat and pulls him to stare into blazing, black eyes.

“Do you know what you’ve just done?!”

Eunwoo feels pulled into the black of his sharp eyes that seems to pulse as he stares into it. He pushes into the hand wrapped around his throat to dive into the darkness.

“You’re so beautiful.”

The man’s face twists at his words. The black of his eyes recedes to swim in his pupils. “That’s just the spell,” he sighs.

Eunwoo shakes his head and rushes through his words, “No, it’s not. You’re beautiful. The most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.” He chokes himself with the man’s hand trying to drown in the diminished darkness of his eyes.

“That’s just the spell. A spell is put on our tails to hypnotise whoever sees it so they’re easy to kill.”

Tears spill down his cheeks as he tries to convince the man he’s telling the truth, “It’s not. It has nothing to do with some stupid spell. You’re just beautiful, so beautiful.”

“Fine, we’ll wait until my tail is gone, and then we’ll see if you still feel the same way, okay? But I’ll have to keep my hand around your throat to make sure you can’t run, so sit still and stop trying to choke yourself.”

“Okay, I’ll sit,” he chirps and bounces back onto his calves to please the man.

“Yeah, you don’t seem hypnotised at all.”

Eunwoo watches in amazement as the diamond scales of red and gold fade from the man’s face. His gaze sweeps down his muscular body to watch his tail as it separates and turns into two tanned legs. He freezes as the hand around his throat tightens.

“So, do you still think I’m beautiful?”

“Well, I think your dick is at least.”

Eunwoo really wishes he hadn’t said that, but he tends to get inappropriately honest when he’s scared. And to be fair to him, it is very pretty. It hangs between his legs, glowing in the sunlight. The shaft is a shade darker than the rest of the man, and the blush tip peeks out of the foreskin. It thickens under his gaze, and he looks up to find the man blushing.

“I think the rest of you is beautiful too,” he tells him as he pushes forward to connect their lips. The man doesn’t stop him this time, and they finally kiss. Their lips move strong and slow against each other before their tongues begin to slide softly along each other. The hand around his throat reflexively squeezes, and he moans. Eunwoo climbs on top of the man and lets him do whatever he wants. He opens his mouth and lets him explore every corner, and he bares his neck and would let him choke him some more if he wants, but the man instead starts sliding his hand down the soft muscles of his body. As the man begins to tease one of his nipples, he begins to grind his ass into the hardening cock beneath him.

The man breaks their kiss to moan into his neck as he grinds harder and harder into the now hard cock beneath him. Eunwoo moans with him as his grinding begins to grind his own cock into the indent of the man’s abs, sensitive flesh made more sensitive as it chafes against the inner-mesh of his swim shorts. Large hands soon shove into his swim shorts and grip the ample flesh of his ass to grind him down harder on the man’s cock.

“Fuck me,” he moans, “Just fuck me already!”

He’s thrown on his back and is immediately stripped naked. His legs are forced to his chest, and the man’s eyes blaze black as he stares down at his exposed hole. He looks like he’s about to wreck his ass, and Eunwoo is happy to let him but for one thing.

“What’s your name?”

The man’s eyes twitch in confusion at his voice.

“What?”

“What’s your name? If we’re going to fuck, we should at least know each other’s names.”

The darkness in his eyes recedes as he looks up into his.

“My name’s Bin.”

“I’m Eunwoo. And now we can fuck.”

Bin’s laugh crackles in the air, and it fills Eunwoo with warmth. He pulls him down into a soft kiss, forgetting for a moment about their hard cocks pressing into each other. They can’t forget about them for long, though, and Bin is soon pushing his legs into his chest again and staring down at his exposed hole. However, Bin thinks of something this time.

“Do you have lube?”

Eunwoo whines incoherently. He keeps whining and whining because fuck trying to seem mature when his cock is aching and his hole is begging to be wrecked, but not beyond repair. He whines until Bin interrupts him.

“There is something else we could use.”

“What?” he stops whining to ask.

“Scratch me.”

“What?”

He’s going back to whining.

“Scratch me. Our species produces a kind of lube when our body is damaged to make it slippery and difficult for predators to keep a hold of us. It could also be used for-”

Eunwoo doesn’t even wait for him to finish before scraping his nails along the muscles of his arms. He watches in amazement as a thick, liquidy substance bubbles over the reddened skin. He scoops it up to play with, and he’s about to taste it when Bin grabs his wrist.

“It’s made for getting away from predators trying to eat us, Eunwoo. It doesn't taste good.”

The only thing he hears is the man’s crackling, breathy voice saying his name, and he immediately shoves his lubed fingers deep into his hole. He hurries to prepare himself, stretching his fingers wide and spreading the man’s lube over every inch. When he’s satisfied, he rips his fingers out and tells Bin he can fuck him now.

The black of Bin's eyes is spreading again as he stares down at the wet, empty hole. He pushes Eunwoo’s legs to his chest and, finally, fills him with his thick length. He continues to stare with blazing, black eyes at his cock being swallowed whole by Eunwoo’s ass.

“Fuck me, Bin! Please!”

The man growls. He leans down to connect his lips with Eunwoo’s as he begins to slide slow and long along his insides. Eunwoo moans at the sensations building in his body, but he just continues to growl and slide slow and long along his insides as his large hands roam the body beneath him, rubbing his skin and groping his flesh. Their lips part so he can mouth and mark his jaw down to his collarbone.

“Harder, Bin, I need you to fuck me harder.”

He slaps his hips against Eunwoo’s ass and likes it, so he does it again. He does it again and again, each pleasured cry he earns making the slaps harder and harder. His hands search his body for ways to make him cry louder, and they find a way when they ghost over his pretty, pink nipples and Eunwoo arches into his touch. He ravages them. He sucks one bud into his mouth and bites around it while he crushes and rolls the other between his fingers. Eunwoo’s already beginning to scream in pleasure when he wraps a large hand around his cock and starts tugging it like he’s trying to pull it off his body.

The man is practically purring against his reddened, spit-soaked chest as he basks in his screams. Eunwoo would curse at him, but he’s too busy cursing at the sensations overrunning his body. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt: every nerve burns with pleasure as he writhes in the sand. He can feel his orgasm building within him, but he doesn’t want to come embarrassingly quicker than the man currently pistoning into his hole, so he clamps around his thick length until it feels like he’ll rip in two and pulls him up into a heated kiss of tongue and teeth. He lets the man choke him on his tongue as he stuffs it down his throat and rubs his own tongue raw. Eunwoo can’t hold back anymore and screams into his mouth as he comes in the tight press of their bodies. Bin follows him soon after, wet warmth soothing his raw, abused insides.

They collapse together into a pile of limbs as they gasp for breath. Bin is the first to catch his, and Eunwoo feels himself being carried into a cave and washed clean before being cuddled to sleep in a warm embrace.


	11. A Corrupted Leader - Bottom JinJin/Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JinJin might be a bit of a corrupted leader, but he and his members like it that way.

JinJin blushes the second he wakes up in the centre of an ASTRO cuddle pile. He can feel the skin of each member against some part of his heated body, and it’s making him squirm with need. He didn’t used to be like this. He used to be a good boy that never even thought about sex because that was saved until marriage, but the members changed all that. They changed all that by corrupting their leader.

Now, the members won’t let him have a spare moment to himself without a buzzing vibrator or a wet tongue or a hard cock pressed deep into his prostate. And not even, necessarily, their hard cocks. Sometimes, they’ll bring their friends home after they’ve went out drinking and let them fuck his holes until they pass out drunk. Or sometimes, they’ll just organise a gangbang party and let their friends come over and fill him with their cum. He honestly doesn’t think there’s an idol dick left that hasn’t been balls deep inside of him. Oftentimes, he’s specifically the first person an idol is ever balls deep inside to celebrate becoming an adult.

That’s all in their dorm, but his members don’t stop when they’re at the company either. He swears they have some kind of rota where they each take shifts edging him under the table while he tries to work on his songs, unless someone walks in, which is when they suck and finger him as hard as possible and make a fool, and a mess, of him in front of them. They’re worse when they have dance practice. They fill his hole full with cum right in the practice room so he has to dance with it running down his legs. And if there are backup dancers, they get to cover his face with cum as he’s fucked senseless by the members so he has to dance with it sticking his eyelashes together.

After they’ve finished, the members fuck him twice as senseless for getting the floor all dirty with cum, and then their dance coach fucks him senseless, and then their backup dancers fuck him senseless, and then pretty much anybody in the company fucks him senseless. And JinJin has been so corrupted by his members that he loves every second of it as his mind turns to mush.

But what he loves most is the end of the day when his members wash him clean and tell him how proud they are to call him their leader. What he loves most is his members carrying him to bed and cuddle piling him to sleep. And now he’s woken up, he can look forward to whatever twisted delights await him this day.


	12. Exercise Evangelist - Bottom Moon Bin/Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin gets his members to fall in love with exercising.

It started with him taking off his top to see just how many of his muscles flex when he does bicep curls. Then, he started exercising in nothing but his boxer briefs and trainers to watch his thighs swell as he did squats. And eventually, he just stopped wearing anything to feel his cock bounce and slap against him as he jogged on the treadmill, thin strings of precum flinging onto the controls. After he’d finish, he would drop to his knees and pump his punch-drunk length until cum exploded in a surge of white onto the floor of their home gym.

Of course, as the exercise evangelist, Bin has to share his discovery with his members. And that’s how he ends up doing squats completely naked while the others watch sweat drip from his bare, dimpled ass. His hole twitches as he can see their eyes slithering over his back in the mirror. The twitches of their crotches at the movement forces him to stop and breathe for a moment. As they shamelessly stare at his heaving chest, he wars with himself over whether he should just let them fuck him already, but the longer he waits the more sensitive he’ll be, and he wants to be able to feel every vein of their cocks.

He turns to stare into their hungry eyes then drops to do push-ups. His MJ hyung doesn’t seem to have the same patience as him, though, as he walks over to lie underneath him.

“What are you doing, hyung?”

The man doesn’t tell him. He just opens his mouth wide, and Bin blushes once he figures it out. He does a push-up and groans as his aching cock is swallowed whole. He continues doing push-ups, each one ending with a rough thrust into his hyung’s throat, but he does realise his workout is over as the others crowd around him.

He stares up at the clear outlines of their hard cocks and asks, “Who’s first?”

“Me!” Sanha declares.

Bin reluctantly pulls out of his MJ hyung and sits back on his heels. He doesn’t stop the boy pressing his soft, naked body into his back and pushing his hard, slender length into his ass because none of his hyungs, including him, could ever deny their baby what he wants. He’s just too cute, even now with his cock balls deep inside him, Bin has to coo for trembling and whining at the feeling. He thinks it’s less cute when he digs his longish nails into his arms, but it stops once Sanha adjusts to the tight grip of his hole.

The boy is nothing but cute as he begins to nudge himself in and out of Bin and he has to wrap his arms tight around him and bury his face in the valley between his shoulder blades to ground himself. He can only handle fucking the same inch of his ass, but Bin isn’t complaining because his cock is so long that the inch he’s fucking is an inch only he can fuck. He fucks himself back on his cock with short, sharp motions, and Sanha loses it. He starts fucking him hard and fast and haphazardly, chasing the overwhelming pleasure only his hyung’s hole can give him. Bin praises his little bunny for rutting so quick and pulls him into a kiss to swallow his whiny moans as his orgasm overruns him. Bin moans with him as he feels his warm cum soaking his insides.

Sanha drops to the floor in exhaustion, and Bin lifts him to sit him against the mirrors so he can watch. He’s wiping the boy’s sweaty bangs from his eyes when he feels a hard, long cock pressing into the crevice of his ass. He looks behind him to see Eunwoo lining himself up, and he turns back to joke, “Looks like you’re getting a front row seat to the show.”

He moans as the man behind him stuffs him full. Impatient from Bin and Sanha’s show, Eunwoo immediately starts fucking him at a steady pace, pulling his cock out before it snags on his rim then shoving it back in and slapping his hips against his ass. Just as impatient from their show, Bin tightens around him and begs him to wreck his hole. Happy to oblige, Eunwoo grips his hips hard and forcefully fucks him back onto his cock. Bin’s moans already echo against the walls, and the man isn’t even done yet. He angles himself to piston into his prostate, and Bin chokes on his scream.

He coughs and splutters until his spit is dripping from his chin onto Sanha's hard cock. He wonders at the power of youth, but not for long as the boy pushes him down to swallow his slender length. He’s pushed down to his hilt where he moans hard around him and makes him whine, still sensitive from his last orgasm. Bin loves the sound and bobs his head fast and hard on his cock until he’s dizzy to hear more of them.

It’s not long before the feeling of the two men sliding rough inside both his holes and the sounds of pleasure they make as they do have Bin nearing his end. He feels it bubbling in his gut, but it’s not until Sanha grabs the back of his head and the taste of salt hits his tongue that it tears through him. He slurps down the boy’s cum as his own explodes onto the floor below. Eunwoo soon follows them, and with a slap of hips hard enough to bruise, he adds his cum to Sanha’s.

Eunwoo pulls his softening cock out and slumps against the mirror beside Sanha. Bin doesn’t have the same luxury as two pairs of large hands start rubbing along his sweaty skin. He sits back on his heels, hole clenching to stop any cum leaking out, to look at his JinJin hyung and Rocky, and he lets them do whatever they want with him. What they want is to get him hard again. They attach themselves to his nipples and suck and bite the sensitive buds as their hands massage his flesh. His JinJin hyung’s hands end up teasing his inner thighs while Rocky’s end up groping his ass. He’s whining at their touches when Rocky stuffs four wide fingers in his cum-soaked hole and makes him moan. His cock springs back to life, and he begs the men to fuck him already.

He’s pulled and pushed to lie on top of his JinJin hyung. He whimpers when the fingers are ripped out of his hole, but he’s soon stuffed full by his JinJin hyung’s cock. He moans at being stretched so wide, and Rocky takes the chance to stuff his mouth with his fingers and make him clean them. As Bin happily licks off every last drop of cum, savouring the mixed taste of Sanha and Eunwoo’s cum, Rocky begins pushing into his already full hole. Bin hisses as it feels like he’s being split in two. The two men are the thickest in ASTRO, and two of the thickest Bin has ever seen, including in porn, so taking them both at the same time always forces tears out of his eyes. He tries sucking on Rocky’s fingers to distract himself, but it’s not working, so his JinJin hyung has to pull him down into a messy kiss of tongue and teeth to stop his whines. He becomes so lost in the feeling of his hyung’s tongue rubbing his own raw that he doesn’t even notice when Rocky finally bottoms out inside him.

He definitely notices when they both start moving inside him, though. He has to break from his hyung’s lips to moan into his neck as they slide along each other and him. They’re being so gentle with him so as not to hurt him, but their cocks press so deeply into his already-oversensitive walls that even the slightest slide overwhelms him with pleasure. It doesn’t help that it’s practically impossible for one of their cocks to not dig deep into his prostate. At least the men seem to be feeling the exact same way as they curse and groan with each roll of their hips. He can already feel his orgasm bubbling in his gut again, and he pushes himself up to fuck his ass back on their cocks to chase it. He cries as they fuck him back twice as hard, chasing their own. Within minutes, Bin’s cum is shooting onto his JinJin hyung’s chest while his JinJin hyung and Rocky’s cum is shooting into his ass. He can feel some of the cum already in there being flushed out of him as his hole gets too full.

Bin’s body hums in satisfaction as he collapses onto his JinJin hyung’s chest and as Rocky collapses onto his back. Coming twice in an hour will do that. But his mind is unsatisfied. He opens his eyes to see his MJ hyung sitting on a weight bench holding his hard cock in his hand. He winks at him. Bin removes himself from the two men sandwiching him and stumbles over to his hyung on shaky legs. His MJ hyung just smirks at him and lies back on the weight bench.

Bin blushes as he sinks himself down on his hyung’s cock. Too fucked out to get any pleasure from it, all he can feel is the sticky sweat on his skin and the four loads of cum flowing out of his gaping hole. He feels dirty, and that’s what his hyung wants him to feel. He wants him to feel like a slut who’ll bounce on somebody’s cock just to get another load of cum to mix with the four already inside him. He can’t even feel his hyung’s cock inside him because he’s been fucked too loose. His soft cock slaps against his hyung, completely useless, but he continues to bounce on his cock because he is a slut. He clenches his hole and bounces until his thighs are burning because he needs to add his hyung’s cum to the rest of his members’. He needs to be so full that he feels he’s going to burst.

His MJ hyung finally comes inside him with a loud moan, and Bin can finally rest. He can kind of feel a butt plug being stuffed inside him to keep all the members’ cum stuffed inside him, and then he can kind of feel himself lifted to his bed. There, he can feel himself fall asleep.


	13. Stress Relief - Top ASTRO/Bottom Fanboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ASTRO relieve their stress inside a fanboy’s hole.

Everyone can agree that a group that works as hard as ASTRO deserves to relieve some stress on their days off. That’s why they have a designated cum dump who knows exactly what to do when he gets a text to come to the dorm. He sneaks in to make sure they don’t wake up because he knows they only want to wake up on their days off with his warm mouth around their cocks. Inevitably, when they do wake up like this, the blow job turns into a skull fucking.

Once his tummy is full with six loads of cum, he cooks breakfast and waits in MJ’s room for him to finish eating. MJ always has first dibs as the eldest, and when he comes back to his room, he just lies back in his bed and makes the cum dump ride him. He makes the cum dump ride him and suck on his nipples until he comes twice inside him with a scream. Then, he’s kicked out to walk over to JinJin and Bin’s room while he tries to keep any of MJ’s cum from leaking out of his hole.

The second he knocks the men’s door, it’s swung open, and he’s pulled forcefully into the room and pushed forcefully onto the bed. The two manhandle him and twist into all sorts of positions between them as they stuff his throat and his ass with their thick cocks. He’s already tearing up from how rough they are with him, but the tears fall free once they stuff his ass with their thick cocks at the same time. He screams as his hole is stretched around the two thickest cocks in ASTRO as they fuck him hard and fast. He thanks whoever might be out there to thank when he finally feels their hot, thick cum flooding inside him. Once they’ve milked themselves dry in his ass, his fucked-out body is carried to Eunwoo’s room.

Eunwoo is the kinky one of the lot. He ties the cum dump up until he can’t move even slightly, and then he teases him relentlessly, all while denying him his orgasm. He edges him until he’s sure his balls are going to burst. He does this while happily letting himself come. He comes once on his face, once on his cock, and then once inside his ass while mocking him for not being able to do the same. The cum dump thinks Eunwoo is finally going to make him come when he unties the ropes on his body, but instead, he’s kicked out to walk over to the living room where Rocky and Sanha wait, with his cock straining against him and leaking precum down his shaft.

He cries with relief once they get to him as he’s laid on Sanha’s chest and fucked gently until they both come. Then, Rocky pulls Sanha’s softening cock out of him and licks the cum of every member out of his gaping hole. The sounds he makes as he does make him burn with embarrassment. Once he’s been cleaned out, Rocky’s cock is pushed inside him, and the man fucks him until he comes once again on Sanha’s chest, who’s just playing video games. With one last slap of hips against his ass, he’s filled once more with cum and sent home with it dripping down his leg.

He’s looking forward to their next day off.


	14. [Request] Shut Up! - Moon Bin/MJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin thinks there’s a much better use for his MJ hyung’s mouth than making noise.

Bin moans softly as he finally sinks his fleshlight onto his aching cock. He’s been teasing himself for an hour, and he’s finally going to let himself come deep inside a hole when his MJ hyung’s screams echo through the dorm. Bin flings his fleshlight and doesn’t even bother to put on boxers as he runs to his hyung. His cock slaps hard against his abs as he races to get to his hurt hyung, but when he gets there, he finds his MJ hyung completely unharmed and staring at a “You Died” screen.

He sneaks up on the bastard and rips him back by his hair. His hyung yelps, and he growls.

“Do you always have to be so fucking noisy?! I thought you were dying!”

“I was dying!”

“In a fucking game, hyung!”

He pulls harder on the man’s hair as his face twists into a snarl.

“Stop, Binnie, it hurts,” his hyung whimpers.

“Oh, it’s going to hurt a lot more, hyung.”

Binnie chuckles as he lifts his knee onto the mesh fabric of his hyung’s computer chair and shoves his raging, thick length into his face. He sneers at his trembling eyes.

“Don’t try and get out of it, hyung. You interrupted my fun, so you have to be punished. Now, open up.”

He doesn’t actually wait for him to open up. Instead, he yanks on his hair, forcing his mouth open in a cry, and impales him on his cock. He groans as he gags around him and immediately starts fucking into his tight, wet heat. He chuckles as he starts letting out soft moans and slams harder into the back of his throat, heavy balls slapping his chin.

“See, hyung? Isn’t this a much better use of your mouth?”

Bin looks down to see his MJ hyung looking spaced out on his cock, then he looks further down to see his hyung pleasuring himself with the same brutality he’s using to pleasure himself. He has to close his eyes to stop himself coming right there, but the image still floods his mind. He pulls his hyung to the hilt, burying his nose into the thick hair above his cock, and keeps him choking there as he fights off his orgasm.

“Fuck, you love my cock, don’t you, hyung? You love me treating you like a fleshlight. Fuck, I’m going to get rid of mine and use you instead, does that sound good, MJ hyung?”

His hyung can only respond by moaning hard around his cock, and it makes Bin lose it. He grips his hair tight and hammers him onto his thick length without mercy. The whimpers of his hyung at the rough treatment send tingles up his spine. He can tell he’s close as his gut tightens, and he can tell his MJ hyung is close too as he trembles from each jerk of his cock. He manages to hold his orgasm back until his hyung comes all over himself with a scream, but the vibrations of his scream become too much, and he explodes down his throat. He continues to mindlessly rut against his face until the last drop of cum is swallowed. He then slips his softening, oversensitive cock out and has to grip onto the chair to keep himself standing.

Bin stares into his MJ hyung’s eyes as they both recover. He notices some cum dribbling down his hyung’s chin and wipes it off with his finger, not expecting his hyung to immediately grab his hand and greedily lick it off. He chuckles.

“Now, be a good boy and play quietly, and I might let you play with my morning wood, okay?”

He doesn’t even wait for a response, just rips his finger from his hyung’s lips and leaves. He smirks at his members crowding around the door as they stare at his spit-soaked cock. “You’re all welcome to suck it too,” he tells them before getting back into bed and tossing away his fleshlight. He’s not going to be needing it anymore.


	15. [Request] Making Contact With The Beyond - Top Rocky/Bottom Cha Eunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo kind of has a crush on the new tenant of the apartment he haunts. And he kind of wants to fuck him too.

Eunwoo was so ready to scare the man away. He was going to smash the hallway mirror the second he walked into the apartment, but then the man walked in with bright eyes, chubby cheekbones, and candy-like lips, and he couldn’t do it. It didn’t help that his pastel pink fringe was tied up to make his hair look like a cotton candy apple.

He had finally built up the strength of will to try again that night when he walked into the living room to find the man with one hand wrapped around his angry-looking cock and one rubbing his nipple raw as he watched two men trying to fuck each other into next week on the TV. Eunwoo immediately fled, but he couldn’t escape the man’s wanton moans that echoed through the apartment into the early hours of the morning.

So, that’s how Eunwoo has ended up with a new roommate because he can’t scare the man if he can’t even look at him without getting a boner. The most infuriating thing about it all is how the man, who he now knows his friends call “Rocky”, goes back to acting cute straight after acting so naughty. Like how he literally fucked and came in a pumpkin in the kitchen last night, and now he’s coming padding into it with two Hello Kitty plasters on his nipples and his hair tied back into a cotton candy apple. The whiplash is getting to Eunwoo as last night he wanted the man to ram him like a pumpkin and now he wants to kiss his nipples better and mold their bodies into one.

His head is so fried that when Rocky spills milk onto the floor, Eunwoo cleans up the mess. Only when he looks up to see the man staring wide-eyed in fear at the paper towels seemingly dropping themselves into the bin does he remember he’s a ghost.

“Would you believe this is all a dream?”

He doesn’t expect the man to laugh at him, but he does.

“Oh, that was so cute,” he coos between laughs, “Did you really think that was going to work?”

“I was in shock! It was the first thing that popped into my head…”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he coos again, now searching the kitchen for him, “I didn’t mean to upset you. Where are you, actually? Your voice sounds like it’s coming from everywhere.”

Eunwoo pouts. He’s not upset. And it’s because he’s so not upset that he pinches one of the man’s injured nipples.

“I’m right here.”

Rocky yelps and wraps his arms around his chest. He forgot he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

“Let me go put on some clothes.”

Eunwoo laughs at him now.

“It’s a bit late for that. I’ve seen you with your dick in a pumpkin.”

Rocky’s hands move to cover his crotch as the thought of the chocolate-voiced ghost watching him do something so nasty makes his cock twitch to life.

“Did you like what you see?”

Eunwoo blushes from his head to his chest at the question. What makes it worse is the smirk on the man’s face as he looks up and unknowingly makes eye contact with him.

“Of-of course I didn’t! I didn’t even really see anything. I ran away the second I realised what was happening.”

He doesn’t like the glint in the man’s eyes.

“Would you like me to fuck it again, then? So you can see it properly? Or would you like me to fuck you instead?”

Eunwoo stumbles back as Rocky starts walking towards him. His ass hits the dining table, so he pushes his foot into the man’s chest to stop his advance.

“You can’t be serious! We can’t!”

“Why not?” he asks as he rubs his wide hands along his foot and up his calf, “Am I not up to your standards?”

“It’s because I’m a ghost! We can’t have sex!”

“It certainly seems like we can,” he observes as he continues to rub his wide hands up the bare skin of his thighs. He stops. “Are you naked, Mr. Ghost?”

Eunwoo can only “um” and “ah” at the question as he burns with embarrassment and need.

“You are?”

“It’s not my fault. Ghosts aren’t given clothes.”

“I like that idea.”

Eunwoo has to bite back a whine as Rocky stops massaging the sensitive flesh of his thigh. Then, he has to bite back a moan as the man pushes his boxers down his legs and kicks them off to the far end of the kitchen, his thick cock slapping against his hard body when it’s freed.

“Now, shall we test if we can’t have sex?”

“Okay,” he whispers.

Rocky crushes their bodies together, cock sliding between the ample cheeks of his ass, and Eunwoo can’t help but moan. The man loves the sound and works to make him make more as he starts exploring his body with rough hands. Eunwoo manages to bite them back until his mouth gets involved and he starts sucking on his nipples.

“Rocky,” he moans.

The man groans against one of his sensitive buds, and he arches into the pleasure.

“Say that again. Say my name again.”

“Rocky,” he moans. He moans it again and again as the man starts to bite at his sensitive buds and moves his hands to stroke his hardened cock, thumbing the slit with each stroke, and to tickle his hole. He has to grip the table to steady himself.

“Ghosts don’t need stretching, Rocky.”

Eunwoo’s body burns with embarrassment from being so lewd, but he really needs to be fucked right now. He gets what he needs when Rocky’s thick cock pushes deep inside him and immediately starts sliding along his walls. He moans the man’s name without restraint as jerks him at the same pace as he fucks him, sending tingles of pleasure buzzing through his body. His lips are still sucking and biting along his chest, but he needs them more and pulls him up into a kiss of tongue and teeth. They both moan as they taste each other for the first time, and neither man can get enough. They rub their tongues raw as their kiss becomes sloppy, saliva mixing and running down their chins.

Eunwoo decides he loves being lewd as he lets his tongue be sucked into Rocky’s mouth. He starts smacking his ass down against the man’s thrusts and reaches down to grip the firm flesh of his ass and make him thrust up even harder. His head is forced back in a moan of his name as pleasure shoots up his spine with each hard smack of hips and ass. He begs him to fuck him harder, to fuck him faster, to make him come all over himself, and Rocky is happy to oblige. He starts angling his thrusts until he hits his prostate and makes him scream. Once he finds the sensitive bundle of nerves, he relentlessly pounds directly into it again and again and again and jacks his leaking length with the same relentlessness.

Eunwoo comes within seconds, screaming Rocky’s name. The pleasure of his orgasm overwhelms him, and it’s almost painful as a stream of cum explodes from his cock onto their chests. His hole spasms and clamps down on the thick cock inside him, and the man soon follows after him. He shoves his face into his chest and ruts fast into his hole until he shoots deep inside it.

Rocky crumbles into his chest after the last drop spurts from his cock. Eunwoo is happy to cuddle him and whisper praises into his sweaty scalp as he tries to catch his breath. That’s one good thing about being a ghost: no fatigue. He almost falls asleep resting on his head when he’s startled awake by a giggle.

“I can see my cum inside you, Mr. Ghost.”

Eunwoo blazes with embarrassment.

“No, you can’t.”

“I can,” he giggles again, “And I can see it being sucked up like your ass can’t get enough of it.”

Eunwoo seriously considers scaring Rocky away now, but he reconsiders as he feels his cock thicken inside him.

“I suppose I should give it more if it likes it so much.”

Yeah, Eunwoo is definitely going to keep the man.


	16. [Request] Celebrate - Bottom Moon Bin/Bottom Yoon Sanha/Top Backup Dancers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin and Sanha invite their backup dancers to a hotel room to celebrate their unit’s first win.

Bin smiles shyly as he opens the door to the dancers in black cat ears and a tail, a leather collar, leather boxers, and nothing else. He giggles too, though, as Sanha is sat on the bed with his legs tucked under him in nothing but bunny ears with a bunny tail butt plug stuffed up his ass, his long, slender cock straining against the flushed skin of his body. It’s the dancers that act like animals, however. Two push Bin into the wall and start grinding against him while the other two tackle Sanha and push him into the bed.

Bin moans as the animals grip and bite every inch of exposed flesh. One gets on his knees in front of him to shove his pointed nose into his hardening bulge while the other stands behind him and grasps at his chest with strong hands. Finally, his tight boxers are ripped off him, and he yelps as his thick length is swallowed whole and three dry fingers are stuffed into his already-lubed hole. He tries to fuck himself fast into the wet mouth and onto the dry fingers, but he’s stopped by a strong hand gripping his hip. Instead, the monsters drag slowly and gently along his twitching cock and clenching insides, and all Binnie can do is lean his head against the shoulder behind him and whine into the room. He hears Sanha’s whines match his own and takes comfort in not being the only one tortured. He begs the men to “move faster, move harder, please”.

He thinks they’ve taken pity on him when they do slam hard onto his cock and into his ass, but then they rip themselves away from him completely and his cries of relief turn into ones of anguish. He’s too distressed to follow their order to walk to the bed, so they drag him there by his collar.

When he gets there, he finds Sanha receiving the same treatment as him, but with his bunny tail butt plug shoved into his mouth to silence his cries for more. They’re both ordered to get on their hands and knees on the bed and rush to obey, Bin especially to make up for his earlier failure. They avoid eye contact as they wait beside each other in fake animal ears, but they don’t have to wait long as hard cocks are positioned at their lips and holes.

The loud groans of the men sound through the room as they push themselves inside the two while the loud moans of the two being pushed into are muffled around the cocks being stuffed down their throats. The two men filling Bin to the brim take a moment to accustom themselves to the wet heat tight around them, giving him time to savour the long, slender cock filling his throat and the shorter, thick cock filling his ass. His own long, thick cock strains against his solid abdomen at the feeling. The men don’t take too long a moment, though, before they’re sliding along his tender walls. He moans softly at the slow drag of his insides, and the pleasant sensation seems to spread through his body as the dancers thrust faster and faster and harder and harder into him.

The pleasure burns to his extremities as the men work themselves up to pounding his holes. A moan is forced out of him with each thrust, and he longs to touch his neglected cock. But he knows it’s not allowed. He doesn’t need to touch it, however, as the man behind him angles his cock to slam the wide tip directly into his prostate. The pleasure shakes through his body and forces him to scream around the cock in his throat. He’s glad for it, though, because he wouldn’t know whether to beg the men to stop fucking him or to fuck him harder.

They decide for themselves to fuck him harder and brutalise his holes. Their heavy balls slap against his chin and ass, and he can feel his body tightening as the harsh stretch and chafe of his walls becomes too much. He comes with a scream, and cum explodes from his spasming cock onto the bedding below. He makes the men moan as he clamps down around them in his pleasure and makes it almost impossible for them to move. They’re forced desperately to rut desperately inside him until their thick, warm cum paints his walls.

He collapses onto the bed once the men slip out of him. He wants to see Sanha, though, and pushes himself onto his side with trembling arms to see him getting brutalised. The boy has already come, the white substance soaking into the bedding beneath, but the men aren’t stopping. He writhes and cries at their abuse of his oversensitive insides, but if anything, the men fuck him harder for it. They continue to abuse him with a hard pounding until they come inside his wrecked holes with loud groans.

The men shove Sanha into Bin’s arms, still choking on their cum. He snuggles the boy into his solid chest and soothes him through his sobs. The dancers hover to make sure they haven’t truly hurt the boy but leave them in their mess once they hear his quiet snores. Bin waves them off then cuddles the boy closer and presses soft kisses into his sweaty scalp. He giggles softly when he moves his hand down to cup the tenderised, reddened flesh of his ass and makes him whimper in his sleep. He moves his hand back up to rest on his waist and drifts off to dreamland with him, where he relives the joy of their first win as a unit and the ecstasy of their celebration.


	17. [Request] Hump Me Like A Dog - Rocky/Moon Bin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocky wants to humiliate his Bin hyung a little.

Bin wakes to his hard cock pressed into Rocky’s hard thigh. He tries to push it away, but it just pushes harder into him, making his hips grind into it against his will. He whimpers as his cock is crushed between himself and the unyielding flesh, and he’s about to wake Rocky to take care of his need when he remembers the other members are in the room with them. They had all fallen asleep watching a movie, and now he has to check none of them were awake to witness what he’d done.

For once, he’s awake before anybody else. He sighs in relief and tries to just go back to sleep when a wide hand palms his thick length. He has to hold in a yelp as he closes his legs to protect himself, but he just ends up pressing Rocky’s thigh and palm harder into his cock.

“Did you think you could start such a sexy show and stop?” Rocky growls in his ear.

“But the guys-”

He’s cut off by the man’s fingers squeezing the head of his cock.

“Can watch if they like. Do you forget who your cock belongs to? Do you forget who decides who sees and who doesn’t see your cock? I will wake the guys and let them play with your cock if I want to, understand?”

Bin nods and whimpers at his words as he drives his thumb hard into his slit to stress his point. He slips his hand into his underwear to grip his cock and drag along it, and Bin has to wrap his hand around his mouth to muffle his moan. He wouldn’t normally be so sensitive, but the thought of the others waking up while he’s being jerked off makes his cock swell in Rocky’s grip.

“You’re leaking already? I never realised you were such a fucking slut, hyung, to be so turned on at the thought of the others playing with your cock.”

Rocky squeezes the head of his cock so hard that it feels like it’s about to burst.

“This cock is mine, hyung,” he growls in his ear, “Nobody touches it but me, do you understand?”

Bin nods desperately and gasps as his cock is released from Rocky’s grip. He tries to explain that he would never want anybody else to touch his cock, that he only got turned on at the thought of being caught and letting people see who he belongs to, but Rocky stuffs his precum-slicked fingers down his throat before he can.

“Hump,” he orders. Bin’s eyes tremble at it, but he just smirks and presses his thigh hard into his cock. “You want to get caught, hyung? Then hump me, and I’ll wake them up, and they can catch you humiliating yourself for me. Hump my leg like a dog, Binnie.”

Embarrassment burns through him as he actually does it. He humps Rocky’s leg like a dog and whines like one at the pain-pleasure mix of grinding against his hard thigh. He tries to keep quiet, but the rustles of rubbing fabric echo in the silence to spite him. He doesn’t know if he can continue as the thought of the members actually waking up and catching him makes it hard to breathe, but then Rocky whispers sweetly into his ear, “You’re such a good boy, Binnie, such a good boy for your master. I can’t wait to show you off to everybody.”

Something snaps inside him at the words of his master. He ruts hard into his thigh and moans loud enough to be heard past the fingers muffling them. He sucks on his master’s fingers in arousal as images of the members watching him degrade himself for his master flood his mind and spur him on to crush his cock harder into his thigh. He wants everybody to know who his cock belongs to, who he belongs to.

His moans echo against the walls as Rocky pulls his fingers out of him and replaces them with his tongue. He stuffs the wet muscle down his throat and rubs their tongues rough together as he swallows his moans. His master wants to wreck him completely and shoves his rough hands under Bin’s top to grope at the tough muscles of his chest and pinch and pull on his sensitive nipples.

Bin can feel his gut tighten as the pleasure overruns him. He sobs into his master’s mouth and ruts desperately into his hard thigh until he explodes. His master, his perfect master, kisses and gropes and grinds him through his orgasm until the last warm, sticky drop of cum soaks into his underwear.

“Fuck, Binnie, that was so hot. You were such a good boy for me, such a good boy for your master. I love you so much. I love you so fucking much.”

Bin lies there and basks in the soothing praises of his master as he feels his exhausted body losing consciousness. Rocky rubs and massages his heated flesh until he hears his light snores. Then, he cuddles into him and watches as the members get up to leave the room, trying their best to hide the tents in their pants.


	18. [Request] I’m Going To Wreck You - Top Cha Eunwoo/Bottom Moon Bin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo uses Bin’s hole to warm his cock then uses his cock to wreck Bin’s hole.

Eunwoo is so exhausted he doesn’t even turn on the light to change into his pyjamas and collapse into bed. That’s why he doesn’t notice the large, naked man sleeping in his bed until he’s pressed up into his broad back. He doesn’t panic, though, because he knows exactly who it is and why he’s there. He slides his hands down his broad back to his wide ass and pokes into his hole to find it’s already prepared for him to slide his long, thick cock into. He chuckles at the man’s soft whimper as he buries himself to the hilt, but he doesn’t even come close to waking up, and soon Eunwoo joins him in dreamland.

He wakes up to the sight of Bin looking over his shoulder at him with pleading eyes. His hole quivers around his morning wood once he notices he’s awake, and he whines softly as he pushes his ass back against his hips. But Eunwoo isn’t planning on fucking Bin any time soon. Instead, he’s going to be his cute, not-so-little cock warmer for the day. Bin tries to protest, “Just once, please!”, but a warning tap of his balls soon puts an end to that. If Eunwoo wants to use Binnie as a cock warmer on his only day off for weeks, then he will.

That doesn’t mean they spend the day alone. Oh, no, Eunwoo loves spending his days off with the other members, so he’s going to spend his day off with the other members. He walks into the living room with his hard cock out and Binnie following behind him with his everything out. He sits amongst his members and Binnie sits on his hard cock, back-to-chest so everyone can see how much his cock strains as he does. There, he chats and laughs with his members and plays video games with them, all while they completely ignore the naked man squirming on his cock.

Once they’ve had dinner, Binnie blushing and whining throughout as the members let sauce drip all over him while they fed him, Eunwoo finally gives him what he’s been begging for all day. He closes his bedroom door because, while he’ll let the members see a lot, only he gets to see how Binnie breaks apart under his touch. He lays him on the bed and begins pressing soft kisses into every inch of his body, lingering and licking where he’s most sensitive like his armpits, his nipples, his bellybutton. Bin whimpers because it’s not enough, he needs touched “there”, and Eunwoo knows it’s not enough, but he’s not going to give him what he needs just yet. Eunwoo licks directly above “there” and seems like he’s going to lick “there”, but then he skips “there” completely and starts pressing his lips into his inner thighs. He revels in Bin’s whines and begs for him to touch “there” while he kisses and nibbles down his muscular legs to his long feet to his ticklish toes.

Finally, Eunwoo takes pity on the man as his voice crackles chanting “please, please, please” and swallows “there” whole. Bin cries the second his lips touch his thick length. He slides it along his throat and suckles on its head while he tongues its slit, and Bin starts sobbing. He’s just waited for so long, and he’s just so sensitive. When Eunwoo looks up from deepthroating the man to be met with the sight of red, teary eyes and a red, snotty nose, he rips himself off him and immediately shoves his hard cock in his hole. He dives to lock their lips in a war of tongue and teeth and make even more of a mess of him as he drives his length deep inside him. Bin tries to fight back in their kiss, so he snaps his hips at the exact angle he knows will pound his tip directly into his prostate.

The man screams and writhes as he’s broken apart by each thrust and becomes a wreck underneath him. He submits totally to his ministrations and lets him stuff his tongue down his throat and dominate the kiss. He wraps his arms and legs around him to pull him closer as his hips smack hard against his ass and echo through the dorm. Eunwoo groans into his mouth at the thought of the others jacking off to the sound and smacks even harder into him.

He pulls back to let them hear the man’s broken cries, and the sight of his Binnie’s face covered in tears and snot and saliva has him close to breaking point. He can tell Bin is close too as he tightens around his cock and sobs for more. He somehow gives him more, slamming hard and fast into the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside him, and he reaches down to grip his thick length and jack it until Bin’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he comes all over himself with a scream. Eunwoo moans at the sight and leans down to lick a drop of cum off his chin as he ruts into him and fills him with his own.

He collapses into the twitching wreck underneath him after the last few dribbles of cum spurt from his cock. Eunwoo wants nothing more than to just cuddle his Binnie and fall asleep in his arms, but he has to be good and clean him up. He lifts him into surprisingly strong arms and carries him to the bath, smirking as the members’ jaws drop at the sight of the fucked-out Binnie, who hides himself in his neck. Thankfully, the bath has already been prepared for them, and he can just lower Binnie into it and let him sleep against his chest as he cleans and loves his beautiful wreck.


	19. What Goes On In The Shower - Moon Bin/Rocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Bin and Rocky being dirty in the shower.

Bin and Rocky giggle as they lock the door of the bathroom and start stripping off their clothes. They flex and show off their muscles to tease each other and take every opportunity to spank the other’s bare ass. They’re already half hard, cocks raised slightly off their balls, by the time they’re slipping under the showerhead and letting the water wash off the sweat and stress of the day.

It had just been a joke for the fans when they said they’d shower together, but the more they’d joked after the V Live, the more serious they’d got about it. They used to do this all the time: silently enjoying the touch and feel of each other as they lather up the other’s body and shampoo their hair. Then, they would take turns bringing the showerhead over every inch of the other and massaging their skin and scalp as the water washed everything away. They used to just ignore the hardened cocks they would both end up with afterwards until, one day, Rocky gripped them together and jerked them both off.

Even to this day, Rocky is the one to initiate it all as he wraps a wide hand around his Bin hyung’s cock and pulls it towards his own. They groan low in their chests at the touch and rub of their shafts as his hand squeezes and slides along them. He jerks them powerfully but slowly because they’re both too tired for anything more.

Bin cuddles into Rocky, sliding his hands down the lean muscles of his back to rest on the wet curves of his ass, and moans softly into his neck as his grip tightens around their cocks. He loves towering over Rocky and enveloping him like this. He begins grinding his thick length into his and savours how his cock towers over his in the exact same way.

Rocky throws back his head to moan as their wet flesh rubs together. He crushes their tips together and thumbs their slits as he grinds back into his hyung. His moans get loud enough to echo against the walls, and his Bin hyung has to lock their lips together and swallow them as the powerful crush of their cocks begins to overwhelm. As his orgasm approaches, his legs become weak and his hyung has to grip the wet curves of his ass and move them to keep him thrusting. He breaks their kiss as the sensations become too much for him, and he comes all over his hyung’s cock whining his name. Bin has to hold him up to rut into his softening, oversensitive cock until he comes all over him as well.

Bin continues to hold him as the shower washes away their mess. He kisses and nips at Rocky’s neck until he squirms in his arms, and that’s when he knows he can set him back down. They become giggly again as they stand there and shyness replaces their lust. They avoid eye contact as they turn off the shower and towel themselves down, and then they immediately part ways at the bathroom door. They don’t talk about what they did, and they won’t until their lust overcomes their shyness once again.


	20. [Request] Let Them Hear - Top MJ/Bottom Yoon Sanha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ and Sanha like to be noisy when they fuck.

Sanha is thankful his makeup hides his blush as his hyungs joke to the radio host about how loud Sanha and MJ are in the dorm. The host just thinks it’s because they talk loud, but it’s actually because they’re constantly fucking. His hyungs know this too, having walked in one too many times on Sanha with cum dripping from his face as he rides his MJ hyung’s cock for more, and they know talking about it during schedules embarrasses him, but they do it anyway to tease him. It’s not like their jokes stop him from having his fun and letting himself be dragged by his MJ hyung to his bed the second they’re in the dorm again, though.

He just can’t help it. He shivers with need the second his hyung grabs his hand. He doesn’t have the strength of will to stop himself being pushed onto his bed or to stop his hyung sitting on his lap because he likes to make the boy hold him while he turns him into a whiny mess. He’s already making small noises as his hyung connects their lips and moves slow and strong against him. He opens his mouth almost immediately, making his hyung giggle, because he’s desperate to grind and slide their tongues together. His hyung indulges him for a moment but soon separates from him, making him whine.

“Top off.”

Sanha almost takes his own head off in his rush to strip himself. His hyung has to laugh at the aftermath of stuck-out hairs and flushed cheeks, which just makes his cheeks flush harder and his lips stick out in a pout.

“I’m sorry, baby,” he coos, “You’re just too cute, all desperate for me to touch you.”

“Well, then touch me already if I’m so desperate.”

MJ chuckles at his sulking baby and does as he’s told. He doesn’t want him to throw another tantrum, afterall. He drags his nails lightly over the boy’s pale skin, scraping his sensitive nipples when he passes them, until he’s covered in red scratch marks and whining for more. He bites back a coo, knowing baby doesn’t like it when he coos, and begins groping the soft muscles of baby’s chest and pulling at his hardened nipples.

Sanha begs his MJ hyung to kiss him as he whines at the sensations tingling in his chest. He groans in relief when their tongues meet again to ground him in reality, but then his hyung pinches his nipples and grinds on his hardening dick and leaves him more lost in pleasure than before. He moans freely as his tongue is sucked out of his mouth. His hyung laughs at him when he pulls back to see the boy already looking fucked out with spit dripping down his chin, but Sanha doesn’t even react. He’s too far gone in the sharp sensation of his nipples being abused.

He whines childishly when his hyung gets off his lap and his abusive fingers leave his chest, but he soon stops when he’s told to “get into position”. He rips off his trousers and briefs and plants himself face-down into the bed with his ass up. His now freed cock strains against his flat stomach as his hole shivers in anticipation. He gasps when the cheeks of his perky, little ass are grabbed and pulled apart to allow his MJ hyung’s tongue to poke and rub at the tight hole between them. The wet organ pushes into him to lick along his tender insides, and after hearing the familiar click of a lube bottle opening, it’s not long before three wet fingers are shoved in with it. Sanha moans curses into the room at the burning stretch of his hole, but once his hyung starts fucking deep inside him with fingers and lapping at his entrance with his tongue, his moans become unintelligble.

He manages to collect himself enough to beg his hyung to fuck him with his cock as the sensations of stretching and rubbing overrun his body, but he’s ignored. Instead, his hyung starts to fingerfuck him, pounding them straight into his prostate, and bite into the sensitive skin around his hole. He has no hope of forming a coherent thought now as the harsh pleasure overwhelms him, so he has to push his ass back into his hyung’s face and beg him that way.

His hyung finally replaces his fingers and tongue with his hard cock, and Sanha has to force his face into the bed to stop him scaring the neighbours with his moans. He writhes in silence as the thrusts hit into him at a brutal pace and send pleasure racking through his body. His hyung doesn’t bother to hold back his moans, though. He screams his moans through the dorm as he searches for friction inside his loosened hole.

MJ knows the boy is getting close when his hole begins to get tight around him again. But when he comes, he wants everyone to know just how good he’s making him feel. So he wraps his hand around his slender length and starts jerking it like he’s trying to rip it off his body. That only makes the boy scream into his bed, though. So he angles his cock to drive relentlessly into his tender prostate, and Sanha arches his back to scream.

His hyung praises him as he continues to pound him and jerk him and make him scream louder. It only takes a couple minutes of this before he’s ripping the back of his throat with how loud he screams as he explodes cum onto the bed below. His hole clamps and spasms around his hyung, and it almost feels like a second orgasm when a familiar wet heat spreads through him.

They collapse into the bed together, MJ on top of Sanha. He groans at his hyung’s weight and the stickiness of the bed and their bodies, but he doesn’t want to change any of it. He loves it this way.


	21. [Request] I Was Trying To Be Nice - Top Cha Eunwoo/Bottom Yoon Sanha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo tries to be nice and lets Sanha stay up for twenty more minutes. But when the boy is still up hours later, he’s done being nice.

Eunwoo cards his fingers through Sanha’s hair and plays with his ears the way he likes to soothe him as he tells him it’s time for bed. He knows the boy loves his games, but he needs his sleep. The boy whines for twenty more minutes with big, sad eyes, and he can’t refuse. So he goes back to bed and waits for him. But then he falls asleep. And then he’s woken up hours later by the loud yelling of Sanha, “Why the fuck did you go over there?! Are you fucking stupid?!”

Eunwoo climbs out of bed and walks slowly to the boy’s gaming room. He reaches over the back of his chair and grips his shoulders. The way he freezes makes him smile with satisfaction.

“I thought we agreed on twenty more minutes.”

Sanha tries to make excuses, but he digs his thumbs into him and shuts him up.

“Not only did you not go to sleep, but you also woke me up with your stupid screaming. So you’re going to shut down your computer and come to bed. I don’t fucking care if you’re in the middle of a game, I don’t fucking care if you’ll lose rank, shut it down.”

The speed with which the boy follows his orders doesn’t do anything to assuage his anger as the monitor lights up the way his muscles tighten and flex. Once the computer is off, they go straight to bed where Eunwoo cuddles him into his chest so he can’t sneak away and game.

“Are you going to punish me?”

“Not yet.”

They’ll sleep first.

A whole day of Sanha constantly apologising does nothing to assuage his anger because he hasn’t proven he’s sorry yet. So, the second they get home, he walks into his bedroom and waits on the edge of the bed. The boy soon follows and stands staring at the floor.

“I’m sorry, hy-”

“Strip.”

He stands once the boy’s naked, smiling with satisfaction when he moves to cover his soft manhood. He walks behind him and rubs roughly at his entrance, pulling a gasp from his lips.

“You have to earn forgiveness, baby. You have to prove you deserve it.”

Sanha falls to his knees with a cry after he slaps his ass with a heavy hand, and he just chuckles.

“On the bed,” he orders.

Sanha rushes to do as he’s told, getting on his hands and knees for his hyung. Eunwoo smirks at the tremble in his arms as he approaches. But then he notices his half-hard cock twitching as well.

“Is this what being sorry looks like to you?” he seethes as he tugs on the hardening length and makes him yelp in pain. “Count.”

“Hyung, plea-”

“Count.”

Eunwoo strikes the soft flesh of his ass with a hard palm, and he cries out, “One!” He continues counting as each rough strike sends pain shooting up his spine and forces tears out of his eyes. He thinks it’s over once they reach ten, but then his hyung tells him to start counting for the other cheek. He sobs and presses his face into the bed to scream while he counts ten more harsh cracks of ass and palm. He collapses into the bed and twitches at the searing sensation burning through his body once it’s all done.

The broken sobs of the boy almost make Eunwoo stop. But he has to prove he’s sorry. He strips himself off and kneels onto the bed at his head. He swears he doesn't enjoy hurting Sanha, but when he pulls him up by the hair and sees his red, puffy eyes, fresh tears streaming down his chubby cheeks, and glistening snot running into his mouth, his cock instantly grows hard. He’s just so pretty looking so wrecked; he wants to wreck him more.

“Suck, and suck it well because it’ll be the only lube you get.”

He curses as the boy immediately swallows him whole. He tries to pull back, but Eunwoo keeps him there, choking on his cock. He moans without remorse as he tightens and gags and slaps his legs in panic. He eventually lets him pull back, coughing and spluttering, and the sight of the messy boy’s spit now dripping from his chin makes him snap.

“Hands and knees,” he growls.

“But you’re still too dry,” Sanha cries.

Eunwoo pulls the boy up to spank him and make him cry for real.

“And whose fault is that?! I told you what to do, and you didn’t listen. Now you pay the price.”

The boy is still crying as he gets onto his hands and knees for his hyung. Eunwoo just ignores him and moves to kneel behind him. He shows no mercy in shoving his cock deep into his tight, dry hole, and he shows no mercy in how he fucks it, the pained sobs of the boy only spurring him on to slam his hips harder into the red, tenderised flesh of his ass. Sanha’s arms give out, and his face slams into the bed where he lets out muffled, broken sobs, but Eunwoo just moans curses into the room as he spreads the cheeks of his abused ass apart and watches his length fuck deep and hard into his hole.

He notices something while he watches himself and grips his hand tight around the boy’s long, slender, rock-hard cock.

“You’re really going to cry and sob and make your other hyungs think I’m torturing you in here when you’re this fucking turned on?”

He tugs and squeezes the offending member.

“And is this how you prove your sorry to your hyung, Sanha? By getting hard and leaking precum all over my bed? I guess I’ll have to punish you harder.”

He pounds his hole and jacks his cock with a brutal strength. The boy writhes and screams for all to hear just how horrible his Eunwoo hyung is, and Eunwoo just moans as the boy’s hole spasms around him. He grips his hip until he knows it’ll leave a bruise and fucks him back against his thrusts, bed shaking and creaking like it’s about to break underneath them. The clamp of Sanha’s hole around him and the feeling of hot cum exploding onto his hand while his screams turn supersonic rip his orgasm out of him. He throws his head back and moans “fuck” loud enough that everybody in the building must be able to hear it, but he doesn’t give a shit. He just moans louder until his throat feels ripped apart as he shoots his cum deep into Sanha’s vice-like hole.

He doesn’t stop for long before he slips himself out and lays Sanha on his side, away from the mess of cum and precum and sweat he’s made on the bed. He rushes to get the soothing cream from his table and returns to the boy’s side to rub it gently into the abused flesh of his ass. He shushes him and kisses comforts into his side as the boy whimpers at the sting. When it’s finally done, he cuddles into his back and whispers sweet nothings into his ear about how perfect and amazing he is. A little nastiness is still in him, though, as he tickles one of the boy’s peach nipples while massaging his body. He giggles at the boy’s soft whine in response.

Once the cream has dried into his skin and he seems to be in less pain, Eunwoo leaves to run a lukewarm bath then carries Sanha to gently place him in the water, careful not to whack his head off the doorframe on the way. He climbs in behind him and pulls the boy to rest against his chest as he washes him clean. He washes off all the dried tears and snot and drool on his face and all the sweat on his body, then he reaches down to scoop all the cum out of his hole. Once he’s done, he turns to look at Sanha and finds him staring at him.

“What?” he asks with a kiss to his slim nose.

Sanha smiles for the first time since the start of his punishment, nose crinkling, and Eunwoo’s heart soars. “Can I go play my game now?” he giggles.

Eunwoo’s shocked laugh blows the boy’s fringe off his face. He continues to laugh as he holds Sanha to his chest and tickles him until he’s breathless and screaming “I’m sorry”. He pulls him into a soft, tender kiss that is constantly interrupted by the giggles of one or both of them, then he pulls back and tells him, “Go.”

“Really?!”

“Yes, you’ve learned your lesson. Go.”

Eunwoo chuckles as the boy kisses him quickly and jumps out of the bath to go game, pain and punishment seemingly forgotten. He remembered his lesson, though, as he returns to cuddle into his hyung’s chest an hour before he had to.

“You have another hour, baby.”

“I’m just being good,” he says as he cuddles deeper into his chest, then he whispers, “And my ass is too sore to sit.”

Eunwoo smiles and spanks his ass gently, making him yelp, before wrapping his arms around him and chuckling at his whines that he’s a “meanie”.


	22. Play With Me - Top Cha Eunwoo/Bottom Yoon Sanha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha wants to play games in his underwear, and Eunwoo wants to play with Sanha in his underwear.

Eunwoo stares at the door waiting for Sanha to open it, just like every Friday. Every Friday, Eunwoo comes to Sanha’s apartment to play games with him to the point he can guess what he’ll be wearing when he opens the door. It’s the third Friday of the month, so he’ll be wearing his blue pyjama set with cuffed, short sleeves and cartoon dogs all over them. Sure enough, when Sanha opens the door, he’s predicted his top half correctly, but when he looks down to prove his whole prediction correct, he finds the boy wearing nothing but cute, blue briefs. He’s about to drop to his knees to worship his long, slender legs and cute, little bulge, but Sanha pulls his top down over his bulge before he can.

“Stop staring, hyung,” he whines.

“Why are you in your underwear, Sanha?” he asks, then his voice takes on a sharp edge, “You aren’t wearing them for somebody else, are you?”

“No, hyung!” he gasps, scandalised by the very suggestion, “I just- Can you come inside first?”

He remembers they’re currently standing at his doorway where anybody passing could see the boy’s pretty, pale legs, and he thinks that’s a good idea. His pretty, pale legs are only for him to see.

“So, explain.”

“Well, last night, I was gaming in my underwear, and I was in the zone, hyung. I beat my best score like three times! Then, I put on my pyjama bottoms, and I played horribly. So I think there must be something about playing in my underwear that makes me better, hyung, like the freedom of movement or something.”

“And that’s why you’re in your underwear now?”

“Yeah… Do you want me to go put something on?”

“No, play in your underwear if you want.”

Don’t get him wrong. Eunwoo thinks what Sanha just said is the biggest load of nonsense he’s ever heard. But he has no incentive to tell him that when it means he gets to watch his perky ass jiggle in his briefs as he races him to the living room. And when he reaches the living room to find the boy’s long legs splayed out on the floor and he can see the clear outline of his soft cock and tight balls in his briefs, he realises he has an incentive to actively encourage his nonsense.

Eunwoo really does try to play the game properly, but it’s difficult when Sanha slouches and the outline of his cock and balls only becomes more clear, and it’s especially difficult when he catches him looking and his cock literally twitches in his briefs. They both die very quickly in the game after that.

“What happened to playing better in your underwear?” he teases, knowing Sanha won’t admit the real reason he died.

He whines at him, “Well, last night, I was in nothing but my underwear…”

Eunwoo’s eyes darken with lust at the implicit suggestion.

“Then take off your top too.”

“Okay.”

Sanha blushes as he gets on his knees and starts unbuttoning his top. As he strips it off completely and exposes the soft muscles of his pecs and abs to his hyung, there’s no more denying the twitching, growing cock in his briefs. He thinks to hide it behind his hands, but realises that would just bring his hyung’s attention to it, so he lies on his front and picks up his game controller again, realising that’s the only way.

“I played like this last night too,” he lies.

Eunwoo doesn’t mind, though. He’ll let the boy lie to him all he wants if it means he gets to stare at his perky ass being hugged tightly by his little briefs. He chucks his game controller away and tells Sanha to play without him. He’s going to play a different game.

“What are you doing, hyung?” the boy quivers as Eunwoo sits on the back of his thighs.

“You know what I’m doing. Now play your game.”

Sanha does just that and leaves Eunwoo to play his game. He massages the soft skin of his back, following the sharp curve up, then reaches around to massage his nipples. He chuckles at the soft gasp he earns in response to his touch and the soft whine he earns when he takes it away. The boy quickly stops his complaining, though, once his hands come to rest on the curves of his clothed ass. He gropes the bulky flesh and groans at how perfectly it fits in his hands. He slips them under his briefs to grope and groans at how much more perfectly it fits in his hands. He gets out the lube he’s kept in his pocket for the day he finally snapped and took the boy and pulls his briefs aside to expose his tight, little hole.

“Fuck, are you a virgin?”

Sanha nods.

“Fuck.”

He rushes lube onto his fingers at the confession and groans as he inches the first one into his virgin heat.

“Fuck, and you’re just letting me touch you without a fight? You’re just going to lie there and let me fuck you into the floor?”

Sanha squirms at his hyung’s touch and moans at his words.

“Why do you think I was in my underwear, hyung?”

Eunwoo groans and shoves his finger deep inside him with a sharp thrust. He relishes the boy’s sudden moan and immediately stuffs another finger in with it.

“Fuck, you really dressed up like this for me? To whore yourself out for me? Well, then I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Sanha begs, “Please reward me, Eunwoo hyung.”

Eunwoo lowers himself slowly towards the boy’s hole. He wants him to feel his breath hit him first and make him squirm in anticipation before he finally feasts on his hole. He’s within tongue distance when Sanha interrupts.

“I finished my game, hyung.”

His breath hits the boy’s hole and makes him jump as he laughs.

“Well, I haven’t yet, so play another one.”

His game starts, and Eunwoo devours his hole. He shoves his tongue deep inside him and moans at the flat taste while he starts fucking his fingers in and out of his hole. He’s amazed how well Sanha can still play as he writhes under his touch, but he also sees it as a challenge. He changes the angle of his fingers with each thrust until the boy curses and drops his controller. He stuffs a third finger in his hole, pulling a surprised yelp from him, and pounds that sensitive spot deep inside him with all three while the boy continues to moan curses against the walls.

“Stop, hyung, I’ll come! Stop, please!”

Eunwoo rips his fingers and tongue out of him and sits again on the back of his thighs. He stares down at the wreck underneath him, a twitching body sheened by sweat, and pats himself on the back.

“Are you such a virgin you don’t know coming is the point, Sanha?” he teases.

“But I didn’t want to without…” he trails off, blush spreading up the back of his neck.

“Without?” he asks innocently, feigning ignorance because he knows exactly why the boy didn’t want to come yet but he wants to hear him say it.

“Without you inside me,” he rushes out.

He stands to strip himself, done with teasing. Once he’s naked, clothes chucked god knows where, he looks down and laughs as he finds the boy with his controller back in his hands, in a shootout with some randomer. He crushes him beneath his weight and pushes his briefs aside to rub the head of his cock against his entrance.

“Did you forget about me already?”

“N-no, hyung, but you told me to play.”

He laughs at the cutie beneath him.

“Well, you can stop playing now; we’re playing our own special game.”

Sanha chucks his controller god knows where, and Eunwoo rewards him by pushing inside him. His virgin hole clings tight to his cock as he inches deeper, and he has to grit his teeth against the desperate urge to brutalise it. He’s definitely going to brutalise the boy’s hole, but they need to work up to that. Instead, he moves at a snail’s pace while Sanha squirms underneath him.

“Hyung, you forgot to take off my underwear.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“I’m still wearing it.”

“I know. I like you in your underwear.”

“But then how… how are you going to get me off?”

Eunwoo shifts his cock to dig hard into the boy’s prostate and make him moan. “This is how,” he tells him as he starts moving slowly along his walls, digging hard into that sensitive spot deep inside him each time. His hole flutters around him whenever he does, and Eunwoo has to pull Sanha into a kiss to keep himself from brutalising it. He tastes sweet as he pushes through his plump lips and slides their tongues together. As he sucks the boy’s tongue out of his mouth, he’s able to keep control and harden his thrusts slowly as he relaxes around him. He works himself up to a steady pace of sturdy slaps against his ass when Sanha breaks their kiss to beg him to wreck his virgin hole.

“Please, hyung, I need it.”

With those words, Eunwoo slams into his prostate and makes him cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. He slams into it harder and harder, and he doesn’t stop slamming into it as the boy writhes underneath him. He gets on his knees and grabs his hips to force his ass back against each slam of his hips. Sanha sobs underneath him, and he moans at the sound. The funny thing is he hasn’t even started brutalising him yet.

He rips out of the boy, relishing his scream, then flips him on his back and slams right back into him, relishing his scream. He now brutalises his virgin hole as he crushes their bodies together and bites into his shoulder to mark him as his. He pounds into him harder than he ever has anyone as the sound of his high-pitched screams pushes his muscles past their normal limits.

He loves Sanha. That’s what he realises as the boy destroys his throat with his screams, he loves him. He feels his hole spasm around him and his cock spasm against his abs, and he is willing to destroy himself to make his orgasm the best he’s ever had. He connects their lips once more to swallow his pleasured screams in a messy kiss as he fucks him past the breaking point of his muscles and makes him explode into his underwear. He manages to rut for two seconds more before he collapses into the fucked-out body underneath him and his cum floods deep inside him.


	23. [Request] Exhibitionism Ain’t So Bad - Top Moon Bin/Bottom MJ/Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin comes to appreciate his MJ hyung’s exhibitionism kink.

“Come have your dessert, Binnie.”

Binnie blushes at his MJ hyung as he bends over the dinner table where all the members are sitting and he pushes his shorts and boxers down to pool around his ankles. His hyung is always doing stuff like this, demanding to be fucked while the members watch. It always leaves Bin an embarrassed mess, making out in front of the guys is too much PDA for him, but he still gets on his knees and starts lapping at his hyung’s hole.

He whines as the members get out of their chairs to watch, but his hyung’s whines to “eat up already” focuses him on the task at hand. He licks into his hole and moans at the sharp taste of skin and sweat, making his hyung moan in turn as the vibrations travel up his spine. The man pushes back against his face in a silent plea for more, and since Bin clearly can’t deny his hyung anything, he soon shoves his tongue deep inside him. The taste of his own cum from this afternoon suddenly invades his taste buds, and his cock strains in his sweats.

He pulls himself out of his hyung, ignoring his whining and cursing, and stands to strip. His blush returns as he feels unashamed eyes feasting on the muscles of his body, but he can’t deny being so unabashedly ogled also sends blood to his cock. He flexes his back for them, and the sound of their hands sliding faster along their cocks makes his strain against his abs.

He decides that, maybe for today, he doesn’t mind being watched and lifts his hyung into his arms, back to chest, to turn them both around. The members freeze once he does because Bin always keeps his back to them. They actually try to hide their hardened cocks with their hands, feeling exposed, ironically. Bin just chuckles at them.

“JinJin hyung, could you come line me up please?”

He has to hold in his laughter as his hyung’s jaw literally drops or he’ll drop his MJ hyung.

“Please, hyung? I kind of have my hands full.”

“You better not be calling me fat.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he giggles into his MJ hyung’s neck.

He looks up to see his JinJin hyung approaching slowly. He seems to think it’s a trap or something, like Bin will curse him out just before he touches him, but he only curses in pleasure as his hand wraps around his thick length. He bucks into his touch, giving him the courage to spit into his hand and slather his cock in it before slipping him into his MJ hyung’s hole. He moans at the tight clamp of his hyung around him and fucks himself up into his walls, moaning louder when he remembers he’s fucking his JinJin hyung’s spit up into his walls as well.

His JinJin hyung is about to back away when he tells him to stay close and tells the others to come close too. He has to hold in his laughter again as their jaws literally drop too.

“Well, I can’t touch hyung because I’m carrying him, so I thought you all could do it for me.”

His MJ hyung moans at just the suggestion, and he starts fucking harder up into him as the others rush to crowd around them, hard cocks bouncing in their hurry. They grope and rub all over his MJ hyung with rough hands as they roughly jerk themselves with their other hands. His JinJin hyung gets his cock, Eunwoo gets his ass, and Rocky and Sanha get to share the rest of him. He curses as his hyung’s hole spasms around him at the sensations running through his body and starts bouncing him down on his cock as he thrusts hard into him.

Rocky and Sanha start using their mouths to pleasure their MJ hyung and use their now free hands to grope and rub all over their Bin hyung. Bin’s cock swells at the unexpected touches, and he starts slamming up into his hyung as he becomes so sensitive to the harsh rub of his walls. He flinches when the hands of the two reach around to his ass and prod at his hole. He doesn’t even let his MJ hyung touch there unless he’s begged for a month to top him. But he’s already let his members do things he never thought he’d let them do, so why not? Their hands back away at his flinch, but when their fingers return, covered in saliva, to tickle at his entrance, he lets them. He lets them push their fingers deep inside his tight hole and fuck him with them.

Bin can feel himself getting close as the feeling of a tight ass around his cock and fingers inside his own tight ass begins to overwhelm. He pounds into his hyung, inadvertently fucking himself on the fingers of the two, as his orgasm simmers inside him. What he didn’t realise was how close his hyung was as he shakes around him and comes all over his JinJin hyung and Eunwoo’s faces with a shout. Bin shouts along with him as his orgasm begins to bubble. It doesn’t boil over, though, until the other members crowd around his bouncing hyung and shoot thick ropes of cum all over him. With that image seared into his brain, he slams up into his hyung one last time and fills him to the brim with his own thick cum.

He collapses back onto the table, his MJ hyung collapsing back onto him, as the exhaustion of holding and fucking his hyung for so long finally catches up to him. They’re not left there, though. The members clean them up and carry them to bed, Bin is a two-man job, and tuck them in. As they lay his MJ hyung back into his arms, he can’t for the life of him tell why he was so resistant to the members joining in in the first place, but at least he isn’t anymore. He cuddles his hyung into him and smiles as he imagines how he’ll react to the good news in the morning.


	24. [Request] I Know Just How To Warm You Up - Top Rocky/Bottom Moon Bin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin is cold, and Rocky helps warm him up.

Bin starts whining as he checks another room and nobody’s in it. He’s freezing. He’s wearing an oversized hoodie on top of another oversized hoodie, and it’s still not enough. He needs somebody to cuddle, but nobody’s here. His teeth chatter as he goes to check the living room, which he admittedly should’ve checked first. When he finds Rocky lying on the couch, he immediately throws him over his shoulder and rushes him to his bed, ignoring his protests along the way.

“I was on the last episode, Bin hyung,” the man whines as he tries to get back off the bed, but Bin flops down on top of him and nuzzles into his warmth.

“I’m cold.”

“We can cuddle on the sofa.”

“The bed’s warmer.”

“Not if I leave.”

“But you can’t leave,” he whines as he rubs his face into Rocky’s chest, “I’ll freeze to death if you leave.”

He knows he’s won when he feels his sigh hit the top of his head.

“You know you’re being ridiculous, right?”

“Nope, I don’t know that at all.”

“Fine, turn around.”

He removes his face from his chest, momentarily, to fix him with a stare.

“Why?”

Rocky smirks and leans down to kiss his puzzled hyung.

“So I can fuck you.”

“But I don’t want to fuck,” Bin whines, returning to rubbing his face in his chest.

“And I don’t want to cuddle,” Rocky whines, rubbing his face in his hyung’s hair to mock him.

Bin huffs and turns around, ignoring the man’s laughter.

“It’ll warm you up, hyung,” he tells him in an attempt to soothe him. And it’s not like Rocky is wrong because just the thought of having his cock inside him is enough to make him start feeling hot.

He begins to feel like he’s burning as the man’s wide hands inch up his front, rubbing along his abdomen and groping his chest. Thick lips attach to his neck, and he shivers as his hot, wet tongue licks along his skin. He grinds his ass back into the man’s hardening bulge in a silent beg for more, and a hand slides down to ghost over his own hardening bulge. Bin tries to grind into it, but every time, Rocky pulls his hand away.

“You know what I want.”

“Touch me, Rocky. Please touch me. I need you to touch me. I need you so bad.”

“That’s all you had to say,” he chuckles into his ear.

Rocky finally palms his hard cock through his pyjamas, and he sighs in relief. He grinds back into it and moans because it doesn’t pull away. He’s so distracted with pleasuring himself with this hand that he doesn’t notice what the other hand is doing until a wide, dry finger is stuffed into his tight, dry hole.

“Fuck,” he moans and groans. He should’ve known Rocky would take advantage of when he’s at his neediest to dry fuck him. He likes it too, but his ass doesn’t for about a week afterwards.

“Is there a problem?”

He can hear the smirk in his voice as he acts all innocent.

“No.”

“The friction will warm you up, hyung,” he teases as he stuffs another dry finger inside him. Bin starts to whine as it begins to chafe, but he’s pulled back into a kiss to shut him up and distract him. He submits to the soothing touch of Rocky’s lips and is so distracted by the slide of his warm tongue along his own that he doesn’t notice his pyjama bottoms and underwear being pulled down his thighs until the cold air suddenly hits him. He pulls away to gasp at the feeling, but he’s soon feeling warm again when Rocky’s hand wraps around his thick length and his own thicker-than-average cock pushes into him.

Bin hisses at the searing stretch while his insides are chafed by the dry entry. He needs to be distracted again and pulls Rocky into a more desperate kiss of tongue and teeth. Thankfully, the man senses his need and jerks him hard and fast until the pleasure he’s feeling overwhelms the pain. It works because he’s actually able to moan once his cock is fully inside him. He can’t help but moan because there’s absolutely nothing separating him from Rocky, not even lube.

He grinds himself back on the broad head of the man’s cock in the hope it’ll spur him into action, and it does. His moans echo against the walls as he fucks him fast, knowing he doesn’t like it too slow because there’s not enough pleasure to distract from the pain. Every few thrusts, though, Rocky still moves slow and hard against his tender walls to make him so sensitive to how good he’s making him feel with the rest.

Bin loses himself in the pleasure racking through his body as hips slam into his ass. It’s agony, but it feels so fucking good. In fact, it’s not enough, and he has to twist and crush his nipples to make himself hurt more. Rocky senses his need and digs his fingers into his hips to slam him back harder against his hips, then he grips his cock tight and jacks it with enough force that Bin feels like it’s going to rip off his body. He screams at the abuse, not for it to stop but for more. The thin slit of his cock is thumbed roughly in response, but he still screams for more.

But Rocky knows his limits better than himself and doesn’t give him more. In fact, he thinks he’s at his breaking point, so he starts pounding his prostate as he jacks him. Bin wrecks his throat screaming at the intense pleasure shooting through his body. He tries to fuck back harder on the man’s cock, but he stops him with a tight grip on his hips and just keeps fucking and jacking him as much as he can handle until his orgasm overwhelms him and he explodes into the man’s hand. He’s completely fucked out, but he can vaguely hear Rocky curse and feel his cum flooding into his wrecked hole.

Bin actually feels too warm as his senses return to him, but he’d never push Rocky away. Instead, he pushes back further into him and grabs his cum-covered hands to hold close. He, in turn, cuddles him close and nuzzles into his sweat-soaked hair.

“You’re going to have to cuddle me for a week now until my ass heals.”

Rocky laughs, warm breath hitting the back of his neck and making him squirm.

“Your ass will end up sore for a month if you keep me in your bed all week.”


	25. [Request] Practice Room Punishment - Top Moon Bin/Bottom Rocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocky wins a dance battle against his Bin hyung and claims his prize in the practice room.

Rocky smirks when it’s his turn. He and his Bin hyung are having a dance battle for their fans on V Live, and while his hyung did a routine you might see at any concert, Rocky is determined to win. So he drops to the practice room floor and immediately starts humping it, eye fucking the camera as he does. Then, he sits back on his knees and lifts his t-shirt to his mouth to expose his smooth, tanned skin ridged with lean muscles and dotted with two dark brown nipples. He smirks around the fabric at his hyung’s soft gasp and looks up to eye fuck him through the mirror as he rolls his body, snapping his hips forward at the end each time. He’s sure his hardening cock is on display for all to see through his tight jeans - but whatever gets him the win.

He wins by a landslide and jumps his hyung the second the camera is turned off. “Looks like I won,” he laughs as he grinds his half-hard cock into the man’s abs.

“You cheated,” he whines while he gropes his ass and grinds him harder into his abs, “You basically started stripping for them.”

“Stripping is dancing, hyung,” he teases as he nibbles at his ear, “Stop being a sore loser.”

His hyung sighs in defeat.

“Fine, what’s my punishment?”

“Wait here.”

Rocky jumps up, fully hard cock straining in his jeans, and searches through his bag to find and hold up a ten-inch, XX(X)L dildo. He flaps it around and laughs as his Bin hyung’s go wider than he’s ever seen them go before.

“You’re going to sit on this, and I’m going to ride you. That’s your punishment, hyung.”

Rocky doesn’t miss the way his Bin hyung’s eyes cloud with lust at his words.

“Fine,” he grumbles, pretending to hate the idea while his eyes blaze with desire, “Let’s go home then.”

Rocky jumps him before he can get up and pushes him onto his front.

“Oh no, hyung, we’re doing it here.”

He tears his sweats and boxers down his thighs and shoves his face between the solid cheeks of his ass as he squirms.

“We can’t, Rocky! Anybody could walk in!”

But his Bin hyung doesn’t use their safe word, so he shoves his tongue deep inside his hole. He groans at the taste of sweat and lube, left over from their morning, afternoon, and evening fucks. He chuckles sadistically because it doesn’t matter how loose his hyung has been fucked, it’s still going to hurt when he shoves the massive dildo inside him without warning or mercy. His Bin hyung’s scream echoes against the walls as he’s almost ripped in two.

Rocky’s cock is painfully hard in his jeans at the thought of somebody, forced to work late at night, running in to find out what all the noise was about and finding his Binnie hyung trembling on the floor with his ass on full display and the thick balls of a dildo sticking out of his hole. He strips out of his clothes, cock slapping against his abdomen once it’s freed, and drags a chair into the middle of the practice room.

“Sit here, hyung, so I can sit on you.”

He has to bite his lip until he almost breaks the skin to stop himself cackling as his Binnie hyung waddles over to the chair while holding his ass like he’s trying to hold in a shit. The laughter is gone, though, once he sits and his thick, long cock comes into view. He rushes to impale himself on it and moans loud and free as it stretches and pushes into his tender walls. He starts bouncing on it immediately, making his hyung whimper at being pushed further down the massive dildo in his ass, but he doesn’t care and keeps bouncing. He’s determined to relish the full feeling inside him, it’s been a whole two hours since he last felt so full, and he’s not going to let his hyung’s weak cries of overstimulation deter him.

He slaps himself down on his hyung’s thick length as he chases his own pleasure. He even has to hold onto his broad shoulders to steady himself against the sensations building in his body. His hyung’s mouth whines and begs for him to stop, but his hands grope the firm flesh of his ass and slam him harder into his lap. So, Rocky gives him what he really wants, whatever he might cry, and fucks himself down on his cock without restraint. He’s sure his ass will be bruised by all this, but he doesn’t care as pleasure racks through him and makes him moan loud enough to echo against the walls. His Bin hyung’s moans must echo through the building as he fucks up into him and back down again onto his dildo, but Rocky wants him even louder and pulls on his hair to make him scream.

All the sensations flooding his senses, the harsh rub of his insides and sharp slap of his cock, the loud screams of his hyung, and the overwhelming smell of sex, forces his orgasm to rip through his body, and he shoots thick cum all over his hyung’s sweaty t-shirt. But he doesn't stop. He continues to ride his Bin hyung’s thick length until he feels his thick cum flooding into his hole. He’s suddenly crushed against his chest and pounded into, hard and deep, as his hyung rides out his orgasm, and he swears he would come again at the feeling if he could.

They collapse into each other and gasp for air as their bodies come down from euphoria. Rocky reaches up to pull his Bin hyung into a soft, innocent kiss to distract them both from the soreness in their lips, or as innocent as a kiss can be when he can feel his hyung’s cock softening in his hole. He pulls back to stare lovingly at his hyung’s flushed face, framed by sweat-soaked hair, but gasps and stares in shock when he notices a shadow watching them through the glass door of the practice room.


	26. [Request] Preparing For The Day Ahead - Top JinJin/Bottom MJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JinJin and MJ have wake-up sex because wouldn’t you if you were with either (or both) of them?

“Hyung.”

JinJin sighs, and MJ giggles. He likes to call the younger “hyung” because he likes to tell him he has a hyung kink. He doesn’t, but he’s starting to because every time MJ calls him “hyung”, he jumps his balls. And he’s going to jump his balls this time too as he runs his hand down the deep lines of his muscles, stopping to pinch a nipple and make him yelp, until he reaches the soft hair above his manhood and cards his fingers through it. He teases the man, playing with the hair just beside his leaking morning wood, but he’s the one who gets impatient and grabs the lube from the nightstand.

He pulls the covers off them and takes a moment to appreciate his boyfriend. He just still can’t get over how hot he is, with his solid, tapered pecs, statuesque abs, thick black tattoo of a lion in a crown on his chest, and his thick cock that puts XXL dildos to shame. He lowers himself down to really appreciate his girth and stuffs it down his throat. He swallows around it and stares into JinJin’s eyes to watch them flutter in pleasure. His cock grows even thicker somehow, and MJ moans at the searing stretch of his throat. JinJin finally gets impatient and grips his hair to bob him on his girth. MJ just moans even more at the harsh drag of his walls. The man bucks at the sensation, forcing his cock deeper down his throat and forcing him off his cock, choking and coughing.

“I almost threw up,” he whines once he’s fought off his gag reflex.

“I’m sorry, hyung. It was a reflex. You just felt so good around me.”

MJ blushes at the compliment as JinJin sits up to cuddle into him and soothe him. His cock strains at the feeling of his warm hands rubbing along his back, and soon one of his warm hands is tickling his balls.

“Why don’t you let me deepthroat you instead, hyung? You know I like it just as much as you deepthroating me.”

MJ grumbles his assent; it’s easy to enjoy giving it just as much when his deepthroating cock doesn’t risk ripping his throat in two. He forgets about his complaints, though, as JinJin starts licking at the thin slit of his cock. He sighs and bucks into the light touch, and his boyfriend takes that as consent to swallow him whole. He moans as he bobs on his cock, gripping his hair tight to ground himself against the pleasure. It becomes too much, though, when the man starts tonguing his leaking slit with each bob up, and he has to force his wet heat off him.

“Just fuck me already, JinJin hyung.”

JinJin immediately falls back onto the bed and pulls him on top of him, legs bent at his sides, and wastes no time pushing his lube-slicked, spit-slicked girth inside him. They both moan as he inches deeper and deeper into him until his balls are pressed flush with his ass. MJ curses as the full feeling he’s missed desperately finally returns.

“Fuck, you feel amazing,” JinJin hisses as he begins to drag himself along his walls, “How can you be so tight when I fucked you so loose last night?”

MJ clamps around him to reward him for his dirty talk.

“Tell me more.”

“Fuck, hyung. Fuck, you feel so good,” he opens his eyes to stare into him as he talks, “And you’re so beautiful, hyung. You’re such a pretty angel. The prettiest angel I’ve ever seen. I’m so lucky to have you, to get to love you. I’m so lucky, MJ hyung.”

“I meant tell me more about my ass,” he jokes, trying to stop himself from tearing up at his words. He reaches up to connect their lips in a soft kiss and groans at his sweet taste as their tongues slide together.

JinJin’s movements stay slow and lazy, perfect for wake-up sex, but they begin to strengthen as he snaps his hips against his ass at the end of each slow slide inside him. Then, a random thrust slams the broad head of his cock into his prostate, and he needs more. He throws his head back to moan and beg his boyfriend to fuck him harder, and he happily complies as he grabs his hips and pounds into his sensitive bundle of nerves with an accuracy that can only be achieved by someone overly familiar with every inch of his body.

Already, MJ’s body is tightening as it’s overrun by pleasure. He clamps around JinJin, not wanting to come embarrassingly earlier than him, but he seems to be close too as he starts moaning curses into the room.

“I’m going to come, JinJin hyung. I’m going to come.”

“Me too.”

They come together. MJ’s hot, sticky cum explodes between their pressed-together bodies, and JinJin’s explodes deep inside his hole. As he feels wave and wave of wet heat filling him up, he goes limp on top of his boyfriend. His chest heaves as he searches for his breath, but JinJin isn’t even slightly out of breath, and he can never understand that. He appreciates it, though, because it means his boyfriend looks after him after they make love. He rubs his back to soothe him and whispers praises into his scalp until he feels able to move again. Then, they head for the shower, now ready for the day ahead.


	27. Worship And Defile - Top JinJin/Bottom Moon Bin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin wants a back massage, and JinJin happily worships his back. Then Bin wants fucked, and JinJin happily defiles his hole.

JinJin stares as Bin comes into his room in nothing but a towel wrapped around his midriff, hair dripping and seemingly everything else as a puddle forms underneath him. He’s too busy watching a particular droplet run down the curve of his pec to drip off his pale brown nipple to notice he’s been caught by the man. When he does notice, however, the man doesn’t say anything just smirks and lies on his bed.

“Rub my back, JinJin hyung.”

It’s bratty, and JinJin shouldn’t reward him for being bratty, but as he stares at his bare, broad back, he can’t refuse him. He can’t refuse himself the opportunity to worship it. So he rushes over to sit on his covered ass, earning a giggle from Bin at how quickly he does, and he immediately splays his hands out on the smooth, damp skin. He moans softly as he digs his thumbs into the firm flesh and begins the massage. He starts from Bin’s shoulders, savouring how much mass there is, then he moves down to the mountains of muscle and bone at his shoulder blades, groping and caressing and paying special attention to this favoured part of Bin’s back. He notices a droplet sitting at one of the peaks and leans down to lick it up. The hitch in the man’s breath spurs him on to flatten his tongue against his skin and lick along every inch of his shoulders. He then kisses down the deep valley of his spine as he follows the narrowing of his waist with his palms.

Bin pushes his ass back into his JinJin hyung in anticipation, knowing his worship of his back is not confined to its upper parts, but JinJin isn’t ready yet for the divine vision of his ass, the firm, dimpled mounds and the deep valley within which his cavern beckons. So he moves past it to his feet and massages the soles there while he kisses his ankles. Then, he moves up to mouth and lick his heart-shaped calves while sliding his hands up under his towel to grope the thick flesh of his thighs. His heart beats fast in his chest as his fingers ghost over the base of the Bin’s ass, and he quickly pulls his hands back to himself.

“JinJin hyung, just tongue fuck my ass already.”

JinJin’s heart stops at the brat’s whine. It sounds so dirty the way he says it. He’s always thought of this as worship, even when he does start licking his way inside him, but Bin doesn’t seem to see it that way. He seems to see it as nothing more than a fucking, a defilement. And JinJin can’t deny his cock strains in his boxers at the thought of defiling the man.

He strips himself of his clothes then strips the man of his towel to dive face-first into the crevice of his ass and shove his tongue deep inside his hole. He moans at the strong smell of soap and the flat taste of skin as he imagines Bin cleaning himself in the shower for him. The image makes him try to shove his tongue even deeper inside him, but it doesn’t reach as far as he wants it to, so he spits on his hole and immediately shoves a dry finger in knuckle-deep. Bin yells curses into the room, not used to such rough treatment because JinJin would have never dreamed of being so sacrilegious before today. Like how he’s now grabbing the lube off his nightstand he keeps there for whenever Bin wants him and slicking up his fingers not for his sake but because he doesn’t want to wreck his hole beyond repair before he gets his cock inside it. He shoves two lube-slicked fingers in with his dry one and starts fingerfucking him as he chews on the firm flesh of the man’s ass when Bin moans his name.

“Fuck me, JinJin hyung. Please fuck me.”

JinJin rips his fingers out and shoves his thick cock in. He’d managed to spread some lube on it but not enough to stop it hurting as he wrecks his hole without mercy. Bin screams and writhes underneath him at the abuse, and JinJin just lies on top of him and slams his hips harder into his ass. He shoves his fingers down his throat to shut him up and groans when his hole tightens around him.

“Fuck, you like that, you fucking slut? You like me shutting you up so I can destroy your hole without anyone coming in to stop me?”

Bin sucks his fingers in deeper at his words, and JinJin finger fucks his throat. He fucks his throat at the same brutal pace he fucks his ass and relishes the wet sounds of each thrust into either hole. He knows he loves worshipping the man, but he fucking _loves_ defiling him. He wants to make a mess of him and knows exactly how to do it. He pulls out to change the position of his cock, and then he drives it right into his prostate. Bin gags around his fingers, and JinJin keeps pounding into his sensitive bundle of nerves. He pounds his cock and fingers fast and hard into him as he screams until his ass suddenly clamps like a vice around him and he comes into the bedding below. JinJin doesn’t stop pounding him fast and hard, though, until he pounds into his oversensitive prostate one last time and comes deep inside his ass.

He slips his fingers from Bin’s lips, and the man’s head collapses into the pillow in exhaustion. He chuckles at him and pushes himself off the man underneath him to admire the abused ring of muscle stretched around his softening cock. As it softens enough to slip out and trails some of his cum out with it, JinJin realises he _really_ fucking loves defiling Bin.


	28. [Request] Don’t Worry About It - Yoon Sanha/Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha gets caught watching porn, but his Bin hyung tells him not to worry about it. Then, Sanha gets caught frotting his Bin hyung, but his JinJin hyung tells him not to worry about it. Then, Sanha gets caught frotting his JinJin hyung, but his other hyungs tell him not to worry about it.

Sanha watches precum dribble down the head of his cock as the men on the tv moan at each other’s touch. He hasn’t even touched himself yet, but just the sound of their moans echoing through the living room, and the fact he has his cock out in the living room, is enough to make him feel like he’s about to come. He imagines any of his hyungs catching him and touching him like the men in the porno, and his hips buck against his will. When his Bin hyung actually comes back early and catches him, however, he has a very different reaction.

He rushes to pull his sweats back up from his ankles. Once his straining cock is clothed again, he scrambles to pause the porno as the men’s moans still echo against the walls. He’s about to turn the whole TV off when his Bin hyung grabs the remote from his hands.

“Don’t worry about it, Sanha. I was coming back to jerk off, anyway, so we can just watch together. It’ll save electricity.”

Sanha can feel his jaw literally drop to the floor as his hyung unpauses the porno and sits beside him to pull out his cock. It’s soft and cute at first, but it soon grows into a terrifying monster. He blushes when his hyung waves his hand in his face and he looks up to see him smirking at him.

“The porn’s that way,” he says and points to the tv where the two men are now holding their cocks together and grinding them against each other. He really wishes he’d picked something different to watch. “I wonder what that’s like.” Or maybe not.

Sanha doesn’t know what takes over him: courage, lust, or idiocy; but he wraps his hand around the base of his hyung’s cock and asks him, “Do you want to find out?”

His Bin hyung stares wide-eyed at him in shock, and he’s about to run away when he grabs him through his sweats. He moans at his touch and rushes his sweats off himself to climb into his hyung’s lap and push their cocks together. He moans at the squish of their balls and hurries to grip them together and jerk them. His hands shake because he’s never done this sort of thing before, but the soft moans of his hyung and the buck of his hips into his touch assures him he’s doing good. 

Sanha curses at the sight of precum beading at his hyung’s slit and crushes their cocks together as he jacks them off. His Bin hyung moans and fucks into his grip, and he starts fucking back against him as his own moans echo against the walls. As his own precum starts leaking from his slit and mixes with his hyung’s, he can feel his orgasm beginning to simmer in his gut.

Just as his balls tighten and his cock starts shooting cum out onto his hyung’s top, the rest of his hyungs walk into the room. And he can’t stop moaning because of the pleasure racking through his body. When his Bin hyung comes so hard at the interruption that some hits his chin, he orgasms even harder and collapses into his chest to twitch and shiver. Once he comes back to his senses, he tries to apologise and hide himself, but his JinJin hyung apologises first and ushers the others out of the room.

Early the next morning, Sanha sneaks out and doesn’t sneak back in until late that night. But he still can’t avoid his hyungs. “Get in here,” he hears his JinJin hyung call out as he tiptoes past the living room. He walks in avoiding eye contact to be met with the sight of his hyung’s naked body, hard cock heavy in his hand. He stares at the monster as his mouth opens and closes in futility.

“Did you think Binnie was the only one that wanted to jerk off with you? I was going to make you sit in my lap all day, but then you weren’t here. So strip and come sit. You’ve some lost time to make up for.”

His slender length slaps against his stomach as he pulls his briefs off. He rushes to sit in his hyung’s lap and moans at the feeling of their skin rubbing against each other. He doesn’t shake this time as he immediately grips their cocks together, cursing at how his fingers barely interlock because of how thick his hyung is, and starts jerking them off. He fucks his hands first, remembering how good it felt when his Bin hyung did it, and his JinJin hyung joins in. They both moan softly at the sensations building in their groin, but as Sanha grips them harder and harder and fucks his hands and humps his hyung’s cock faster and faster, he starts moaning so loud that his hyung has to cover his mouth to stop him waking the others. But now he feels free to be as loud as he wants and screams around his fingers as he jacks them off with such strength their cocks are rubbed raw. Without warning, his hyung moans loud enough to echo through the dorm and his thick cum explodes onto his chest. The sight rips Sanha’s own orgasm out of him and his thick cum explodes onto his hyung’s chest too.

He sits back on his hyung’s thighs and watches their cum mix together. He watches it all flow down his chest into the defined lines of his abs and leans down to taste it, nose scrunching at the foreign, salt taste. He still keeps licking, though. He keeps licking until his hyung’s body is covered in his saliva and his tongue is coated in their cum.

“Alright, show’s over guys. Go back to sleep.”

Sanha startles and looks behind him to find his hyungs looking back at him before sheepishly leaving the doorway. He turns back to his JinJin hyung to open and close his mouth in futility, but his hyung just pushes against his chin and keeps it closed for him.

“Don’t worry about it, Sanha.”

And somehow, the confidence in his voice stops him worrying about it. Of course, he realises why his hyung was so confident when he wakes up to his Rocky hyung waiting in his bed. It’s because every last one of them wanted him to jerk them off too. The second his eyes open, his hands are pulled to wrap around his hyung’s straining cock, and he happily gives his hyung what he wants. He crushes their cocks together from the start, and they slide rough and heavy against each other until they come screaming each other’s names.

When he jumps in the shower afterwards, his MJ hyung jumps in after him with a raging hard-on. And Sanha, totally shameless by this point, doesn’t even wait for his hyung to ask him to jerk him off. He pulls their cocks together and jacks them both as he humps him into the cold glass door. His hyung’s whines and moans shiver down his spine, and he doesn’t stop until their cocks are rubbed raw and their cum is draining into the plughole.

He starts to wonder if his Eunwoo hyung actually doesn’t want him to frot with him, but sure enough, after he eye fucks him a couple of times during practice and “accidentally” gropes him, he’s being pushed into a toilet stall to jerk off his hard, leaking cock with his own. He takes special relish in making him moan loud enough when he comes that there’s no doubt in his mind somebody heard them.

And from that day on, his hyungs come to him every time they’re horny or even just slightly bored. The only problem is they’re often horny or bored at the same time so they have to start using Sanha in other ways to get themselves off. So they start fucking his thighs, then his throat, and then his tight, perky, little ass, and Sanha becomes ASTRO’s designated cum dump: their pretty, adorable slut who’s happy to be bent over whenever and wherever his hyungs want to relieve some horniness or boredom in one of his holes.


	29. [Request] Learning To Share - Moon Bin/Rocky/Yoon Sanha & Top Moon Bin/Top Rocky/Top Yoon Sanha/Bottom Cha Eunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin, Rocky, and Sanha all want Eunwoo and jerk each other off to decide who should have him. But Eunwoo wants all three of them.

“Doesn’t it just stop you in your tracks every time he smiles?”

“I swear, he woke me up this morning, and I thought it was an angel because of how bright it was.”

“And when his voice hums in your ears telling you to wake up?”

“Fuck, and then he walks away, and you wished you’d been using his ass as a pillow because of how comfy it looks?”

“Well, don’t get any ideas, hyung. His ass is mine.”

“Yeah, hyung. I mean his ass isn’t Sanha’s, but it’s mine so stay away.”

“You two don’t know what you’re talking about. Eunwoo’s ass is mine.”

That’s how the conversation devolves into the men just shouting “he’s mine” at each other like a colony of gulls. They get heated, squaring up on each other and getting into each other’s faces about it, and you’d think they were about to fight, but then Sanha suggests they settle it like gentlemen.

“Let’s masturbate, then, and Eunwoo’s ass belongs to whoever is last to orgasm.”

The other two agree that it is the only possible solution to their problem, so they all start removing their clothes. Still feeling a little petty, they race to beat each other and get naked first. It’s too close to call, but what’s important is that they’re all finally huddled together looking down on their soft manhoods.

But they realise a problem with their plan. How could any of the men be sure none of the other men are cheating and not jerking off properly so they don’t come? There’s, again, only one possible solution: they must jerk each other off. They decide to go counterclockwise so Bin jerks Rocky, Rocky jerks Sanha, and Sanha jerks Bin.

Now any and all problems with their plan have been smoothed out, they get to the important part. They grip each other’s manhoods and start fondling. There’s no point trying to jerk each other when none of them are even close to hard, so they just tug lightly on each other’s cocks and tickle the back of each other’s balls. And soon, as is inevitable when three young men strip and fondle each other, they all get hard.

They take a minute to compliment each other before getting into the jerking, though. Sanha’s cock is the longest Bin and Rocky have ever seen. Bin’s is thick enough to make the holes of the other tops flinch in fear thinking about how much it would hurt. And Rocky’s is just objectively beautiful with its perfect shape and size, its tanned shaft, and its charm pink head.

Once they finally get over their awe with each other, they start jerking. They start slow and gentle because they don’t want to give any one an excuse to go fast and rough. Also, they enjoy mapping out every vein of each other’s cocks. But, the steady slide of a hand along their cock, thumbing the slit to spread precum over their shaft, and the feeling of a hard, hot length in their own soon has each of the horny, young men jerking faster and rougher to get themselves jerked faster and rougher. Their moans begin to fill the air as pleasure builds in their groins. Sanha’s are clear and loud, Bin’s are soft and whiny, and Rocky’s are rough and deep.

They soon forget about their competition and just focus on pleasuring each other, going clockwise to grope and fondle each other with their free hands. They connect their lips in sloppy kisses that are constantly interrupted by their moans as they near their ends. They’re all so close, grips moving impossibly fast along each other, when Eunwoo opens the door. He only stares at them for a second before dropping to his knees in the middle of them without a word. He suckles on each tip, moaning at the taste of precum each time, and the men leave him to deepthroat them while they use both hands to grope and fondle each other’s bodies.

In the end, they all come together all over Eunwoo’s face. The man practically purrs as they cover him in thick, hot cum that sticks his eyelashes together. He licks their cocks clean of every last drop then finally speaks to ask why they were jacking each other off. He laughs at their reason because they don’t have to fight over who gets to have his ass, they all can. And before their bonding session in the form of a circle jerk, they would’ve hated the idea. But now they push him to the floor to grope and bite every inch of his body and take turns with his holes.

They would’ve been done two hours in, but then Sanha licked their combined cum out of Eunwoo’s ass and turned his hyungs on enough to last for another two hours. After they’re finally done for the night, they all cuddle in a sweaty mess on the floor and fall asleep listening to each other’s hearts beat in sync. You might think they should’ve showered or something, but they’re only going to make a mess of themselves again when they wake up.


	30. [Request] Hazing The Manager - ASTRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ASTRO takes advantage of their new manager and tricks him into letting them jerk off on the way home.

JinJin looks behind him to find the others already grabbing themselves through their trousers. He turns back to their new, young, naive manager just driving along the motorway, unaware of what they have planned, and he has to bite his bottom lip to stop himself smirking.

“Manager-nim, can we jerk off now?”

“What?!” the man shouts and almost swerves the car off the road.

“Did the company not tell you? We jerk off on the way home to relieve stress. It’s weird you didn’t know that: all the other managers have.”

“They just let you whip your cocks out?!”

“Yeah, for our health.”

He holds in a chuckle as the man actually seems to consider it. Of course, none of the managers let them jerk off in the car, but they really should so he doesn’t feel bad for lying.

“Fine,” their manager sighs.

The members all cheer before whipping their cocks out. JinJin has to look after himself because he’s all alone at the front, but MJ and Sanha reach across to help each other out while Eunwoo and Bin strip Rocky’s bottom half to push spit-slicked fingers into his hole while he wraps wide hands around both of their cocks. The manager clearly didn’t expect them to be so lewd as his eyes widen looking into the rear-view mirror, but he says nothing and just keeps driving. In fact, JinJin could swear he sees the crotch of his jeans twitch.

The sound of light moans fills the car as their hands slap against their balls or somebody else’s balls with each stroke. JinJin is fine with looking after himself when it means he can tighten his grip and choke his cock just how he likes it to have precum already beading at the slit. Meanwhile, MJ and Sanha like it teasingly slow and trace every vein as their hands drag along each other’s cocks. Rocky is the one enjoying himself the most, though, and he lets the members know it as his curses shout through the air with each shove against his walls. Eunwoo and Bin now have two fingers each inside him and quickly shove in a third each to make the man yell at the sensations shaking up his spine.

Everyone turns to watch, even the manager until he remembers he’s meant to be driving. They watch as Eunwoo and Bin spread Rocky’s hole wide enough to see inside it and add a fourth finger each to fuck him hard and deep with while he grips their cocks hard and jacks them fast enough to seem like a blur of flesh to the others. JinJin also begins to jack himself hard and fast at the sight until the head of his cock is an angry red while MJ and Sanha jerk each other harder and faster too but not too hard or fast.

They all moan together as they watch the man get fingerfucked, but Rocky is still louder than them all as he screams his hyungs’ names. None of them think he can get louder, but then Eunwoo and Bin change angle and start pounding their fingers deep into his prostate. With only a couple poundings, Rocky comes hard onto his chest, the white cum a stark contrast with his black t-shirt, and screams loud enough to rip apart the back of his throat. JinJin watches the others follow him, taking charge and jerking their own cocks until they’re covered in their own cum, as the smell of sex becomes overpowering. He shuts his eyes tight and slams his head back against the chair as he keeps the image of his members soaked in sweat and cum burned into his mind and jacks his cock so hard he feels like he’s going to rip it off his body. He moans loud and long as his balls finally empty themselves all over him.

“We’re here,” their manager announces.


	31. [Request] A Present For The Professor - Top Moon Bin/Bottom Cha Eunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo dresses all pretty and gatecrashes Professor Moon’s class, and Professor Moon can’t wait for class to be over.

Eunwoo relishes the gasps and hushed whispers he provokes the second he walks into the lecture theatre. He’s hoping Professor Moon will be just as provoked by what he’s wearing: a short, white pleated skirt that doesn’t even cover the base of his ass and shows off his pale, thick thighs; sheer, pink stockings that reach just above his knee and connect to a pink garter harness through thin, pink leather straps; a cropped, fuzzy, pink jumper that shows off his garter harness and softly-defined waist; and a pink, leather choker lined with white hearts. The thing is he doesn’t even take this class. But that isn’t going to stop him sitting in the front row and eyefucking Professor Moon for the entire lecture.

He lets the man prattle on about exercise for long enough, from behind his desk because otherwise everyone in the class would see the massive tent in their professor’s trousers, but then he gets bored and ends the lecture early for everyone by sending the man a couple of pictures he took before he left for class this morning. The first one is a close-up of his big ass as he pushes a butt plug inside his tiny hole, and the second one is a close-up of his long cock as it strains in the lacey, pink panties he’s wearing under his skirt. Immediately, Professor Moon rushes through the rest of his lecture and ends the class half an hour early.

Eunwoo giggles behind his sleeve as Professor Moon walks in front of him, leading him to his office for a “talking to”. But the second the door is closed and locked, he’s pressed into it and the professor's hands and mouth are all over his body. His mouth kisses and sucks every inch of his neck while his hands slip under his jumper to grope his soft chest and slide up his smooth thighs and his skirt. He curses when he makes contact with the soft fabric of his panties, and Eunwoo laughs.

"Language, Binnie! You're meant to be a respectable professor."

"Nobody's going to think I'm a respectable professor when they hear you moaning through the walls."

Eunwoo shivers at the implicit promise and pulls Bin away from his neck to connect their lips in a sloppy kiss, sloppy because the man starts making good on his promise and makes him moan by pinching his pretty, pink nipples and palming him through his pretty, pink panties. His cock grows quick at his touch and is soon straining painfully in the tight fabric. Thankfully, Bin notices how cramped he's feeling and pulls down his panties to hook under his balls, making him moan in relief as his hard length is freed and slaps against his skirt. He's soon moaning in pleasure as the man wastes no time in grabbing him and jerking him while his other hand slides down from his reddened nipples to poke his butt plug deeper inside him. Eunwoo pushes into the touch, so he keeps pushing the butt plug deeper and deeper while he stuffs his tongue down his throat to swallow his moans. It all becomes too much for Eunwoo, though, and he has to push Bin away to catch his breath and wipe their drool off his chin.

When his lungs are finally full of air again, he walks to the professor's desk and bends over it before pulling his panties down his ass and ripping out his butt plug. The man curses behind him as he shakes the ample flesh for him, but it's not funny anymore when his hole is clenching around thin air.

"Fuck me, Binnie. Just fuck me already."

"You're going to need this."

Bin taps his butt plug on his lips and pushes it inside his open mouth to muffle him. Then, he can feel his hot breath on his hole. Normally, Eunwoo would be overjoyed at the thought of the man eating him out, but he wants his cock not his tongue. He wants to be filled to the brim. He whines around the plug in his mouth and shakes his body, but a hard smack of his ass soon stills him.

“Don’t ever fucking act like that again. Do you understand?”

Eunwoo whimpers and timidly nods his head. He was being a bit bratty. So he makes sure to be extra appreciative when Bin’s breath returns to his hole. He winks it at him and practically purrs as he reaches behind him to spread it for the man. And suddenly, he can feel thin lips covering and kissing his hole and a wet tongue stuffing itself deep inside him as the man feasts on his ass. Eunwoo takes back his earlier tantrum as pleasure shoots up his spine. He tosses Bin the lube from his desk drawer, and the man soon gets the hint and stuffs two lubed fingers in along with his tongue. He focuses his fingers on fucking deep into his walls while his tongue stays at his hole to lick and tickle it, and Eunwoo is glad for the butt plug muffling him because otherwise the whole school would be able to hear him.

After rubbing his tongue raw like when you lick a lollipop too much, Bin finally decides to fuck him. He unzips his trousers and pours lube all over his cock so that a lot ends up on the floor, and after a few teasing taps of his hole with the broad head, he shoves the thick length deep inside him. Eunwoo screams around his butt plug as every inch of it stretches him wide. It's only just sitting inside him now, but he still feels like it’s going to breach his walls and rip him in two. When Bin gets tired of waiting for him to adjust and starts sliding slowly along his insides, he feels like he actually is being ripped in two. But he finds the feeling so addicting that he actually pushes back against the man for more. And the man gives him more. He quickens the pace of his thrusts and snaps his hips against his ass at the end of each. He hears Eunwoo’s own cock slapping against his desk with each snap and reaches under him to grab it and stroke it in time with his thrust, making him moan loud enough to be heard past his butt plug.

“Do you like that, baby? Do you like my cock in your ass and my hand around your cock? You like me treating you while you do absolutely nothing, don’t you?”

Eunwoo nods his head desperately at each question as the pleasure of each thrust and jerk spreads through his body.

“Well, you deserve to be treated, baby: dressing so pretty for me. I can’t wait to see how pretty you look with my cum leaking down your legs.”

With that image in their heads, both men start _fucking_. Eunwoo slams himself back onto Bin and Bin slams himself forward into Eunwoo as lust burns through their veins. Eunwoo thinks Bin needs a butt plug to muffle his moans, but he can’t think anything once he angles the broad head of his cock to pound it straight into his prostate. He can’t even think to make noise as the harsh pleasure overwhelms him. He just drools around his butt plug with his eyes shut tight as hard hips smack his ass and a rough hand jacks him off. With only a couple thrusts and strokes, he’s choking around it as his orgasm rips through him, and his cock shoots thick cum all over the side of the desk. And with only a couple more thrusts, Bin’s moans are echoing against the walls as his orgasm rips through him, and his cock shoots thick cum all over Eunwoo’s insides.

They both curse and pant as the exhaustion hits them. Bin powers through first, and Eunwoo can feel him cleaning his cock with his panties before hearing him stuff it back into his trousers. Then, he’s left to lie there while the man marks papers until he's finally able to stand up, pull up his dirty panties, and walk out of the office like nothing ever happened, leaving his saliva-soaked butt plug on the desk as a present. And sure enough, the professor’s cum leaks down his legs as he walks back home.


	32. [Request] Dreams Come True - Top Moon Bin/Bottom Cha Eunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo walks into his bedroom to find Bin dishevelled in his bed and fucking thin air while moaning his name, so he decides to makes his dreams come true.

“Fuck, Eunwoo.”

Eunwoo startles at the sudden call of his name. He hadn’t thought anybody was in his room, but he can recognise his boyfriend’s voice anywhere and recognise his body underneath his bed covers once he turns on the desk light.

“Sorry, Binnie, did I wake you?” he asks as he walks over to him. But he’s still asleep when he gets to him.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Bin moans, and Eunwoo blushes. He pulls the covers off the man to find his pyjamas all wrinkled and his hard, thick length leaking precum through them. He starts to feel his own length harden as he watches his hips buck while he moans, “Eunwoo.”

Eunwoo immediately strips, kind of jealous that dream him is the one his boyfriend’s hips are bucking into, and is about to place his hand on Bin’s shoulder to shake him awake when he stops himself. He thinks of all the times he’s woken up to find himself naked when he went to sleep clothed and to find Bin’s cock buried deep inside his hole. So, instead of waking the man up, he waits for his hips to buck again then pulls down his pyjamas and boxers enough to free his cock, relishing the slap it makes against his abdomen, and then he climbs onto his lap and sits himself on his thick length.

They moan together as his hole stretches wide around his cock. Only now does he realise he forgot lube, but he’ll just have to limp for a couple days because he’s not stopping now. Satisfaction warms his body once his ass squishes into Bin’s hips and the man immediately starts fucking up harder into his tight heat. _Take that, dream Eunwoo._ His insides chafe from the lack of lube, but he relaxes himself and it’s not so bad, and the pleasure beginning to build and spread from his ass is worth it. He lets Bin chase his own pleasure for a while, but then he shifts the angle of his hole and starts bouncing lightly on his cock so it hits his walls the way he likes it.

“Fuck,” he moans as the man snaps up into him and he slaps down onto him, pleasure shooting up his spine and making his eyes haze over, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Then he snaps up into him one last time and shoots his cum deep inside his ass. 

Eunwoo smacks the man’s chest, and Bin wakes with a startle. He keeps smacking it until Bin wraps his hand around his wrist, and then he smacks him with his other hand until he wraps his hand around that wrist too.

“What?! What is it?!”

“I was trying to be sexy and fuck you in your sleep, but now you’ve come in my ass, and I’m still hard!”

“Wait, that was real?”

Bin looks down from Eunwoo’s face and finds his naked body sitting on top of him, and, sure enough, when he twitches his cock, the man’s hole tightens around him.

“Fuck, Eunwoo.”

“You already said that.”

“Fuck, you’re so fucking sexy, baby.” Eunwoo squeaks as Bin starts fucking him with his hard-again cock, using his cum for lube. “You’re so fucking sexy. I just wish you’d woken me up sooner to see you being so sexy. Dream you could never compare to the real you.”

He presses into Bin’s chest and connects their lips to shut him up because his words alone are going to make him come if he doesn’t. He moans at the taste of sleep on the man’s tongue as he pushes it past his lips and grinds it against his own. He moans louder into his mouth at the feeling of his prostate suddenly being pounded.

“Fuck!” he yells as pleasure shakes through him, “Fuck, fuck me harder. Please, Binnie, fuck me harder. I need you to fuck me harder.”

Bin happily follows orders and bends his knees to fuck him without mercy. Their moans mould together and echo against the walls as pleasure overwhelms them. Eunwoo’s back arches against his will as it racks through his body, and Bin takes the opportunity to wrap his hand around his length and pump it hard as he brutalises the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside of him.

“Fuck!” he yells as the man clamps tight around him, “Fuck, you’re so tight, baby. Are you about to come? Well, come for me. Come all over me.”

Eunwoo comes all over him. His body tenses, his cock spasms, and his cum soaks Bin’s pyjama top. But Bin doesn’t stop fucking him. He keeps brutalising his prostate and jacking his cock until he’s whining in overstimulation, and only when he begs him to stop does he snap up into him one last time and shoot his cum deep inside his ass.

“Well, I’m beat,” Bin chuckles as he pulls his cum-soaked top off and chucks it god knows where.

“Me too,” Eunwoo huffs as he crumbles onto his chest and licks up some of his cum that had leaked through his top, “Even if I didn’t get to come twice like you.”

“Do you want me to make you come again?” he asks as he squeezes his oversensitive, softening cock.

“No!” he yelps and smacks his hand away while Bin laughs, “Just go to sleep.”


	33. [Request] A Different Kind Of Practice - Top JinJin/Middle Moon Bin/Bottom Rocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin asks his JinJin hyung to teach him about sex because he’s still a virgin, but his hyung thinks he should learn by doing.

“You moved your hips well during that last part, Binnie,” his JinJin hyung tells him after the three of them collapse into a pile of sweaty bodies in the middle of the practice room.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t think you were still a virgin,” Rocky jokes, and Bin punches what he thinks is his leg, but his hyung is the one who yelps.

“Is that true, Binnie?”

“Yes…” he admits as his cheeks start to burn from more than just dancing.

“Just haven’t found the right one yet? There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Like he’d be able to do anything if he found the right one,” Rocky snorts, and Bin punches the right leg this time and makes him yelp.

“Why wouldn’t you be able to do anything?”

“Because… what if I’m bad at it?”

His hyung’s fingers card through his sweaty hair, and he stops chewing on his bottom lip.

“If you’re bad at it, then you’ll learn. I’m sure whoever you’re with will be happy to teach you what to do. Like I did with Rocky.”

“Hey! I didn’t need taught a thing!”

“Do you not remember the first time you tried to blow me?”

“That was your fault! You’re impossibly thick!”

“Would you teach me, hyung?”

The fingers carding through his hair stop, and he only now realises what he’s said.

“I-I meant like tell me what to do,” he rushes out, “Not teach me like you did Rocky…”

“I could…” his JinJin hyung drawls before sitting up and looking down on him with a smirk that makes his cheeks bulge, “But it would be better if I showed you what to do.”

“Wh-what do you mean, hyung?”

“I mean I’ll fuck Rocky and show you how it’s done.”

“What?!” Bin and Rocky sit up to shout in unison, but his hyung clamps his hand around Rocky’s mouth.

“Don’t worry about him, Binnie: he’s an exhibitionist. Would you like me to show you?”

Bin’s head fills with so many things to say about how he can’t watch his hyung and his best friend fuck, but all he manages to actually get out is an “okay”.

“Okay,” his hyung echoes.

“Okay,” his best friend echoes once his mouth is freed.

JinJin chuckles at the two men avoiding eye contact with each other as he gets up to lock the door.

“What are you doing, hyung?”

“Locking the door so no one can walk in on us, Binnie,” he explains as he goes over to his bag to grab their lube, “Although, it’s 3am, so I doubt anyone would even if we left it wide open.”

“You’re doing it here?!”

“Yes.”

“The door’s glass!”

“I told you Rocky’s an exhibitionist.”

Bin snaps his head to look at his best friend to find a blush crawling up his cheeks. He keeps snapping his head to look at the glass door, which anybody could see through, and back to look at his best friend as his JinJin hyung starts stripping him, but once he catches a glimpse of his lean muscles and his syrup brown nipples, he stops looking at the door. It’s not like he’s never seen the man’s body before, but something about his body being on display for him makes his cock twitch at the sight. His hyung strips him of his jeans, and Bin can’t help but move to sit beside him and get a closer look at his firm thighs and growing bulge.

“Want to touch him, Binnie?”

“I shouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“He’s your boyfriend.”

“And I’m telling you that you can touch him.”

He looks up to stare into Rocky’s eyes and hovers his hand above his crotch.

“Is that okay?”

Rocky nods, and Bin immediately palms his thick cock through his underwear. They moan together before Rocky pulls him into a kiss to shut them both up. Bin startles for a moment but quickly starts kissing him back, thin lips pressing into plump ones as he gropes his clothed balls. He pushes him to lie back on the floor so he can place his thigh between his legs and grind it into his cock as he deepens their kiss and explores every corner of his mouth with his tongue. When they break to catch their breath, they remember there’s another person in the room with them and look to see their JinJin hyung smirking back at them as he palms himself through his underwear. He’d stripped himself while they were preoccupied with each other.

“Do you want to fuck Rocky, Binnie?”

Bin can feel Rocky’s cock twitch against his thigh at the question.

“You’ll really let me fuck him?”

“If you let me fuck you.”

He can feel Rocky’s cock twitch against his thigh, and he grinds it into him until his moans echo against the walls.

“Please fuck me, JinJin hyung. I want you both so bad. Take my virginity, please.”

He’s pulled away from Rocky to sit up on his knees, making them both whine, but soon his whines are being swallowed up by his hyung as he connects their lips in a sloppy kiss of clashing tongues. His eyes flutter closed as their spit dribbles down his chin and his hands reach out to rub and grope his JinJin hyung. He moans when he finds his thick cock unclothed and he can barely wrap his fingers around the monster. He pulls back to look at it, and he’s suddenly rethinking letting his hyung fuck him. He’s never seen anything like it.

“You’re massive.”

“See?! I told you!” Rocky sits up to shout at his hyung, “It wasn’t my fault I couldn’t deepthroat you first time.”

“You can deepthroat him now?”

“Yeah, want to see?”

Bin nods and Rocky immediately dives down to swallow his hyung whole.

“Fuck,” his JinJin hyung hisses, who had just been watching on in bemusement, “Strip Binnie, you’re going to want to feel what it’s like to get blown by Rocky.”

Bin almost falls over twice as he rushes his clothes off himself. He just can’t get them off quick enough as he watches Rocky’s throat bulge from taking his hyung’s cock, and once he finally gets his underwear off him, he’s immediately knelt beside him for his turn. His hyung doesn’t make him wait long and happily pulls Rocky off himself to choke him on his cock.

“Fuck,” Bin hisses as his thick length is engulfed by the tight, wet heat in one go.

“You’re quite big yourself, Binnie,” his hyung tells him as he passes the choking Rocky over and goes to get the lube.

He watches his hyung, sweat dripping off him with each step or perfectly highlighting every line of his muscular body. His cock swells at the sight, and suddenly Rocky pulls up off him coughing and spluttering.

“Sorry,” he says as he rubs the man’s back.

“It’s fine, just caught me off guard.”

"It works out anyway," their hyung tells them as he kneels back down beside them with lube in hand, "Because it's time you both got into position. Rocky, on your hands and knees. Binnie, on your knees behind Rocky."

The men quickly follow their orders, and Bin's cock strains against him as he watches Rocky's smooth hole wink at him from between the firm cheeks of his ass. He just wants to bury himself deep inside him already, but he knows there's more to it than that.

"Do as I do, okay?" his hyung tells him as he passes him the lube.

Bin nods and quickly lines his fingers in the stuff. Then, he feels a wide, wet finger poke at his entrance before dipping its tip inside him. His breathing quickens and his own hand shakes as he does the same to Rocky. His hyung shoves his finger inside him, so he shoves his finger inside Rocky, and both of them moan at the sudden feeling of fullness.

“You’ve fingered yourself before, haven’t you Binnie?” his hyung chuckles.

“Maybe…” he mumbles as he stares down at his finger sliding in and out of Rocky’s hole to distract himself from the blush spreading through his body.

“That’s good, you won’t need as much prep as I thought.”

Suddenly, his JinJin hyung stuffs him full with three fingers and pistons them inside him. Bin moans loud as his hole burns from the stretch and quickly does the exact same thing to Rocky, relishing the way he moans in turn. His thrusts are far more erratic than his hyung’s, so it’s no surprise when he accidentally jabs his fingers directly into the man’s prostate, making him scream in pleasure and his head slam against his forearms.

“Fuck me,” he begs, “Please, one of you fuck me.”

His hyung chuckles behind him and pulls his fingers out of his hole, so Bin does the same.

“Can you pass me back the lube, Binnie?”

He quickly slathers his cock in the stuff and passes it back when he realises they’re right beside the mirrors. He watches his cock as it strains just behind Rocky’s ass, and he watches his hyung’s cock as it’s covered in lube just behind his ass. He has to bite back a moan as it really hits him that he’s about to lose his virginity to them both.

“Alright, you can probably just slide right on in, Binnie,” his hyung tells him, and his attention is back on Rocky’s tight hole as it stretches wide around him and swallows him whole with ease, “But Rocky’s a lot looser than you, so you’ll have to wait there for a bit while I work my way inside you.”

“Hey! I’m not loose!”

“No, you’re not,” Bin hisses as the man tightens around him and makes him feel like his cock’s going to burst.

“He feels good, doesn’t he, Binnie?”

He nods quickly.

“Now, lay against him so I can make you feel even better.”

Bin lets himself be laid down against Rocky’s back, savouring the warm, sticky feeling of their sweaty skin rubbing together, and then he lets himself be pushed into slowly and gently by his JinJin hyung. It still takes a while, but he feels so safe and relaxed with them that it doesn’t take as long as it should given the girth of his hyung and his inexperience with taking things up his ass. Soon enough, he’s moaning loud enough to echo against the walls at the feeling of being clamped tight by his best friend and the feeling of being filled to the brim by his hyung. He looks to the mirror and can’t help but roll his hips between them at the sight of their bodies pressed flush together.

“Fuck,” the men hiss around him as they begin moving in sync with him, Rocky pushing his ass back with each roll forward and his JinJin hyung pushing his hips forward with each roll back.

His JinJin hyung pulls him up to grope his chest and twist his nipples, and Bin does the same to Rocky while also reaching down to grab his cock and stroke in time with their rocking hips. The sound of slapping skin and moaning fills the room, and Bin can already feel himself getting close as the new pleasures of Rocky’s warm hole tight around his cock and his hyung’s warm cock pressed into his walls overwhelm him. So he starts slamming himself forward and back into the overwhelming pleasures. He relishes the sudden curses of the men before they start fucking him back twice as hard. He angles himself to pound into where he learned Rocky’s prostate is, and the man screams with each pounding until his cock shoots cum all over the wooden floor of the practice room. Bin comes with him as he clamps so tight around him that he can only rut deep inside him and fill him full with his cum. Rocky collapses onto the floor and Bin collapses onto him, but his JinJin hyung isn’t finished with him yet. He shoves his thick cock back inside his spasming hole and fucks him fast and hard the monster until he feels it flooding his insides with a wet heat. Then, his hyung collapses onto him.

“Well, I can definitely say you didn’t need taught how to have sex.”


	34. [Request] Cuddle Later, Fuck Now - Top Moon Bin/Bottom Cha Eunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo comes home wanting to cuddle with his boyfriend after a long, stressful day, but Bin has other ideas.

Eunwoo opens the door to find Bin waiting for him, and he’s so relieved. He throws his arms around the man before he’s even closed the door and nuzzles into his neck, savouring the slight scent of his aftershave that still remains after a long day. It has to be Bin who closes the door because Eunwoo is far too busy placing kisses all over the man’s face: his thick eyebrows, his sharp cheekbones, his round nose, his long jaw, and finally his thin lips. Bin quickly kisses him back, and it’s soft and sweet and everything he needs after an entire day of non-stop work. But then, it turns rough and harsh and Bin is pressing him into the door while he grinds his hard cock into him.

“Binnie,” he whines as the man begins to mouth and nip at the straight line of his jaw.

“Yes, NooNoo?” he mumbles against his neck, hot breath making him shiver.

“I just wanted to cuddle.”

“We can cuddle all you want after you make me come.”

Eunwoo whines incoherently, but he doesn’t stop Bin from lifting him into his strong arms and carrying him to their bedroom. When he’s set down again, he almost falls over from how quickly Bin strips him. He’s sure at least one stitch of their clothes must have ripped from the way he just tore them off them. Now that he’s naked, he expects Bin to lift him back into his arms and fuck him until he’s satisfied, but then the bastard just lies down on the bed and leaves him standing there.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why aren’t you throwing me on the bed and having your way with me?”

Bin smirks at the man and lifts his cock off himself to slather it in lube.

“Because you’re going to ride me.”

“But I just wanted to cuddle,” he whines, but he still lets himself be pulled to kneel over Bin’s lap and be lowered onto his thick length until the ample flesh of his ass is squished into his hard hips.

“Fuck,” he hisses as he’s swallowed whole by Eunwoo’s heat, “You’re so tight.”

“That’s because I’m stressed,” Eunwoo complains as he pulls himself up slowly until the head of his cock catches on his rim and then drops himself back down slowly, “And I was so excited to come home and let my boyfriend kiss my stress away, but he can’t keep it in his fucking pants.”

Bin chuckles at the angry blush spreading down the man’s neck to his softly defined chest. He grabs the reddened pecs in his hands and savours the moans of the man as he begins moving a little faster.

“Well, you can’t say I’m not loosening you up.”

“Fuck you,” he hisses, but Eunwoo can’t deny he’s starting to think riding him was a good idea as his cock swells inside him and stretches him so well. He bounces on it and can’t stop himself moaning curses into the room as pleasure tingles up his spine. He keeps bouncing on it and soon the pleasure is shooting up his spine and forcing moan after moan from his lips.

Bin moves his hands down his smooth body to stroke his long cock and fondle his tightening balls to reward him for just how good he’s making him feel. He strokes him in time with his bounces and moans along with him as his insides tighten around him and cling to his cock, dragging harshly along the flesh with each bounce.

“Fuck, please tell me you’re close.”

“I’m close, NooNoo. Come for me. Come all over me.”

Eunwoo speeds up his bouncing until the smack of his ass with Bin’s hips echoes through the room as his orgasm bubbles within him. Bin does his part in jacking his cock hard and gripping his balls tight until his cum shoots out of him and splatters all over his chest. He screams as Bin then takes control and snaps up into his spasming hole until he feels a wet warmth spreading through his body.

Bin groans as his cock floods Eunwoo with wave after wave of cum until he can feel it dribbling down the sides of it. After the final drops spurt out of him, he immediately pulls the man into his chest and cuddles him like he wanted him to from the start. He presses soft kisses into his scalp and rubs along his slightly sweaty skin as he pants for breath on top of him.

“So, do you feel less stressed now?”

Eunwoo laughs and smacks his chest.

“Yes, but no thanks to you.”

“I don’t know. If you were feeling stressed before you rode my cock, and now you’re not…”

Eunwoo smacks his chest again and grumbles into it, “Just go to sleep. You’re finally cuddling me; don’t ruin it by talking.”

Bin laughs and wraps his arms tighter around his boyfriend as they both drift away to dreamland, leaving their stress behind.


	35. [Request]  A Much Better Way To Spend A Night - ASTRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin and Sanha fuck loudly late at night so the others will join, and they do.

Bin groans as he fucks up into Sanha’s tight heat. The boy had woken him up crawling into his bed to cuddle, so he had to make him earn the right to cuddle again. And he has to say, as Sanha bounces down on his cock so hard that his own cock smacks between their bodies, he’s earned the right to cuddle him whenever he wants and wherever he wants.

“You have to be quiet, hyung. The hyungs are sleeping.”

“Don’t worry about it. I think they’d much rather be here fucking than in their own beds sleeping.”

Sanha muffles a moan with his hand as Bin angles himself to punch into his prostate with each smack of ass and hips.

“Th-that’s true. So, I don’t have to be quiet?”

“No, baby. Be as loud as you want.”

He removes his hand and moans loud enough to echo against the walls as he begins to fuck himself even harder on his Bin hyung’s cock. And sure enough, within a few moments, the rest of his hyungs walk into the room with disheveled hairs and hard cocks.

“Hyungs!” he cries as he reaches out to them, and they waste no time stripping from their pyjamas and crowding around them on the bed to grope and kiss them. His JinJin hyung pulls him into a deep yet gentle kiss and swallows down his moans because he’s the only one of them that remembers there’s more than just them living in the apartment building while his Rocky hyung strokes down his slender body until he reaches his slender length and starts stroking it in time with his bounces on his Bin hyung’s cock.

“Feel like you could take one more inside you?” he whispers into his ear.

Sanha nods his head, and his Rocky hyung immediately shoves his thick cock inside his hole along with his Bin hyung’s even thicker one. He’s glad for his JinJin hyung as he shoves his tongue down his throat and muffles his screams at the searing stretch. Neither of them move except to massage his body and comfort him while he adjusts, but once he’s relaxed again and moving to get their cocks deeper, they slowly start sliding along each other and his insides.

“Can I suck your cock, JinJin hyung?”

“Of course, baby.”

When his hyung stands to position his cock at his lips, he catches a glimpse of his MJ hyung stuffing his cock down his Bin hyung’s throat while his Eunwoo hyung fucks him from behind. He’s once again glad for his JinJin hyung when his thick cock slides inside him and presses tight against his walls, muffling his moans at the sight.

Sanha feels so full at both ends that it’s like he can feel every vein of his hyungs’ cocks, and it makes him start bouncing on his Bin and Rocky hyungs and bobbing on his JinJin hyung. He moves slow but he still has to grip his JinJin hyung’s hard thighs, digging his nails in a little, because they’re all pushed so deep into his walls that every slight slide sends pleasure shooting through him. His hyungs let him move by himself for a moment, but soon they’re all thrusting into him at a pace that overwhelms him as they chase their own pleasure. Sanha chokes on his hyung’s cock as he stuffs it deep down his throat and the hyungs at his ass snap their hips against the soft flesh. His body tightens against his gag reflex, but this just seems to spur his hyungs on to fuck him harder as they moan into the room, his Bin hyung’s muffled by his MJ hyung’s cock.

Then, the broad heads of his hyungs’ cocks begin to take turns driving directly into his prostate, and Sanha starts screaming. Not even his JinJin hyung’s massive girth can block his screams from echoing through the room as the pleasure overwhelms him. His Rocky hyung brutally jacks his own cock, thumbing his slit without mercy, and his screams become so high-pitched no one can hear them. He’s so lost in the sensations of his hyungs moving inside him, dragging harsh along the sensitive flesh, that he doesn’t even realise he’s coming until the hot, white liquid explodes out of him and onto his Bin hyung below, even managing to shoot so far it hits his MJ hyung. As his holes spasm, he feels his JinJin hyung’s thick cum flooding his mouth and a wet warmth flooding his ass. He continues to bounce and bob to milk every last drop from their cocks until they all pull out from overstimulation. Then, he gets to watch his MJ hyung’s face twist in pleasure as he comes deep inside his Bin hyung’s throat and his Eunwoo hyung bite his MJ hyung’s shoulder to silence his moans as he comes deep inside his ass. And then, they all collapse into a heap on the bed and get back to sleeping.


	36. [Request] Scared Or Horny? - Top Rocky/Bottom Cha Eunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocky dragged his Eunwoo hyung to a scary movie thinking it’d be funny, but now the man is begging him to stick his cock in him to “comfort” him while the car is still in the parking lot.

“I’m sorry, hyung.”

“It-It’s fine, Rocky.”

His Eunwoo hyung tells him this, but he’s currently shaking in his lap with his face pressed deep in his neck. Rocky didn’t realise when his hyung told him he didn’t like scary movies that he meant he _really_ didn’t like scary movies, that he didn’t like scary movies to the point of almost having a panic attack and having to be held in the back of his car when his dumb-fuck boyfriend, him, dragged him to go watch one because he thought it’d be funny and he’d get a cuddle out of the jump scares. He got his cuddle, but he didn’t want it like this.

“You should’ve told me how bad it was. I wouldn’t have begged you to come see a scary movie if I knew this is how they make you. Isn’t there anything I can do to help?”

“Th-there is something.”

“What is it, hyung? I’ll do anything, seriously.”

“Could you stick your cock in me?”

“What?!”

Rocky thinks he’s heard the man wrong. Why would his Eunwoo hyung, who he’s only just started having sex with, ask him to stick his cock in him in the middle of the parking lot?

“N-nevermind, it doesn’t matter. Just hold me like this.”

“Wait, hyung. Did you really ask me to stick my cock in you?”

“I told you it doesn’t matter.”

“I just thought I misheard you, hyung. I’m not saying no. Is that really what you want me to do?”

“No, no, it’s weird, isn’t it? I was just being silly.”

“It’s not silly if it’ll help you, hyung. Is that what you want me to do?”

The man nods into his neck, and Rocky slides his hands down his back to grope his ass through his jeans. He quickly slips them into his underwear and spreads the ample flesh apart to tickle his hole with dry fingertips.

“I don’t have lube on me, so we’ll just have to use our spit. Is that okay, Eunwoo hyung?”

His hyung just whimpers into his neck and pushes his ass back into his hands in response.

“Are you sure you’re not just horny, hyung?”

“N-No! I’d just feel safer if I had you closer.”

Rocky moves his hands to the front of his hyung’s jeans and unbuttons them to pull them and his underwear down his thighs and expose his most sensitive parts to the cold of the car. He chuckles at the man’s gasp and grips his half-hard cock between their bodies to stroke it while he stuffs two fingers in his mouth to lube them with his spit.

“It seems like you’re enjoying it a bit too much for it to just be about getting me closer.”

All his Eunwoo hyung can do is whine in protest as he sucks on his fingers, and Rocky has never been so turned on. He takes a moment from stroking the man to free his own hardening cock and relishes the moan he earns when he slaps it into the crevice of his ass before returning to stroking him. When his hyung starts pushing back against it, he rips his spit-slicked fingers out his mouth and stuffs both of them deep inside him.

“Ah, Rocky!” he moans and arches off him at the sudden stretch, and the sight of his hyung’s face twisting in pleasure while bathed in the light from outside the car has his now fully-hard cock leaking precum already.

“I’m really starting to wonder why you asked me to stick my dick inside you…”

“It’s your fault,” he whines as he hides himself in his neck again, “You’re making it feel too good.”

Rocky chuckles and savours the way the man shivers as he moves his fingers in and out of him while scissoring him apart.

“Okay, Rocky, you can stop now. I’m feeling better, so we can go to yours and do this.”

He ignores the man and keeps fingering him, digging his fingertips deep into his tender walls and making him moan.

“I-I’m serious, Rocky. Stop.”

“But you were the one who asked me to stick my cock in you.”

“That’s because I was scared out of my mind. Anybody might see, Rocky, so stop. We can do this back at yours.”

“But now I’m scared out of my mind that my cock will kill me if I don’t fuck you right now.”

He chuckles when his hyung moans loud at him tickling his prostate.

“St-stop,” his Eunwoo hyung tells him with far less conviction.

“I was willing to risk getting caught to help you,” he pouts playfully as he starts digging his fingertips deep into the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Fuck, fine. Just fucking fuck me already, fuck.”

“If that’s what you want, Eunwoo hyung.”

He chuckles at the man’s curses and stops stroking his cock to spit into his hand and slather his own cock in it. Once he feels it’s enough, he pulls his fingers out of his hyung and pushes his thick cock deep inside his ass. They moan together as he moves slow until his hard hips squish into the soft flesh of his ass.

“Fuck, you’re so tight. Relax a little, hyung.”

Rocky lets out a sigh of relief as his cock is released from the iron grip of his hole. Normally, his hyung clamping down around him and making him feel like his cock’s about to burst is a massive turn on, but since they’re not using proper lube, it was only making him worry about hurting him. Now his hole is feeling loose though, he can start sliding in and out of the man and savour the harsher-than-usual drag of flesh. He reaches between them again to grip his cock and stroke it in time with the slow slides of his own, making his Eunwoo hyung hum. The vibrations spread through to him and make his cock buzz with pleasure, so he starts sliding in and out of his hyung quicker to chase more of the feeling.

“Fuck, harder. Fuck me harder, Rocky.”

He happily follows orders and snaps his hips into the man’s ass. The car creaks at the power of his thrusts, but Rocky’s too busy making his hyung moan louder and louder into his neck for either of them to care. The sharp sting of his balls slapping against him somehow makes him even more sensitive to the pleasure building in his groin, and he starts to get brutal with his thrusts. He angles them to slam the broad head of his cock into his hyung’s prostate, and moans loud when the man bites his neck to silence his screams. Rocky’s determined to hear him scream though, so he starts fucking into him without mercy and jacks him hard enough that he’s afraid he might tear his cock from his body. But his Eunwoo hyung seems to like the feeling as it makes him arch off of his chest and start screaming with abandon.

“Fuck, just like that, Rocky! Fuck, you feel so good inside me! Fuck me just like that!”

His hyung seems to have lost all shame, and Rocky can’t think of anything hotter as his cock swells inside his hole and he somehow fucks him even harder. His thighs are burning, but it’s worth it to hear his hyung scream so loud he starts losing his voice. He can tell he’s close from how tight his hole is hugging him and slides a rough hand up his body to grope his chest and crush his pretty, pink nipple between his fingers to push him over the edge with a choked scream. His ass spasms around him as his cock shoots cum far enough to land on his lips, and the feeling and taste of his hyung pushes him over his own edge. He slams one last time into him and fills him to the brim with cum as he collapses in exhaustion on his chest.

Rocky cuddles the man into him as he pants for air. He can feel his chest heaving against him, and he has to admit he feels kind of proud of being able to make such a mess out of him. He rubs his bare back to soothe him, exposed from when he pushed his top up to torture his nipple, and presses soft kisses into the shell of his ear.

“You felt so amazing, Eunwoo hyung. I’m so lucky to have you. Seriously, I don’t know why you would ever choose to be with me, but I’m so fucking happy you did.”

His hyung laughs and raises his head to press a soft kiss into his lips.

“I just came harder than I have in my entire life, and you can’t figure out why I would choose to be with you?”

Rocky laughs along with him and pulls him into a longer soft kiss that involves soft rubs of tongue.

“Well, I can keep making you come whenever you want, so you can just stay with me forever.”

“I’m good with that.”


	37. [Request] Exposed By The Moonlight - Top Yoon Sanha/Bottom Cha Eunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo wakes up to Sanha doing something very naughty in the moonlight and does even naughtier things to him.

When Eunwoo woke up in the middle of the night, he never expected to open his eyes and find Sanha jerking off beside him in the moonlight. He remembers the boy asking to sleep in his bed last night because he was cold, but now he has the bed covers thrown off him and half his body exposed with his bottoms and underwear pushed down his thighs and his top pushed up between his teeth to muffle his moans. Eunwoo watches in awe at the way his pale skin practically glitters in the white light of the moon as he slides a hand along his long, slender cock and fondles his balls with the other. He knows he’s seen the boy naked before - six of them living in an enclosed space; he’s seen all of them naked before - but he’s never seen any of their cocks leaking precum like Sanha’s right now. He feels compelled to taste it, so he does.

Sanha jumps at the touch of his wet tongue, accidentally bucking the head of his cock into his open mouth, but Eunwoo isn’t complaining. He happily takes it and his shaft down his throat until the point of his nose is buried into the boy’s balls. He moans at the strong smell of sex and sweat, which makes Sanha moan loud enough to be heard past his top. He stays there moaning as his spit begins spilling out until he can feel it wetting his nose because there’s no way he’s not burying the boy’s slender length deep inside his ass tonight.

He finally pulls himself off when he feels his cock is wet enough and looks up to ask him, “Can I ride you, Sanha?”

The boy tries to take his shirt out of his mouth to answer, but Eunwoo stops him.

“You’re better keeping that in if you’re going to let me. Just nod yes or shake no.”

Sanha nods yes, and Eunwoo immediately starts stripping his bottoms and briefs off his legs. Once they’re free, he wastes no time in throwing his leg over the boy and sitting himself on his long, slender cock. He moans softly as it stretches every inch he’s used to and a couple inches he’s not because it’s just that long. As his ass squishes into the bone of his hips, he’s so deep inside him that he actually worries his tip is in his stomach and being burned by acid. He doesn’t worry too much about it, though; he’s far too busy enjoying the pleasure that comes as he fucks himself steadily on the slender length. By the muffled moans of the boy, it seems he’s enjoying it too, so it’s fine.

“Fuck, Sanha, you feel so good,” he moans as he pauses on his cock to grind its head into his walls, “You’re so deep. I should’ve been riding you since you turned eighteen - fuck.” Eunwoo has to place his hands on the boy’s chest to stop himself falling into it as Sanha suddenly starts fucking up into him at his dirty words. “Fuck, did you want that too? Is that why you were being so naughty and jacking off beside me? Because you wanted to get off with your hyung’s ass instead?”

Sanha’s moans can no longer be muffled by his top as he grips Eunwoo’s hips and forces him down against each of his thrusts. Eunwoo gets the hint and starts bouncing again, hard enough that he knows his ass is going to be bruised by the end of all this, but the smacks of skin sounding through the room are worth it. The smacks and their moans mix together, and Eunwoo can’t wait to start doing this every day and every night. He can’t believe how stupid he’s been: he should’ve been fucking his members all this time. He swears he’s going to walk around the dorm in nothing but a jumper from now on so any of them can bend him over whenever they want.

He’s distracted from his thoughts about all the members by the member currently inside him when the head of his cock glances his prostate. His chokes on his moan and collapses into Sanha at the pleasure that shocks through him, begging him to fuck him “right there, please”. The boy is a good boy and follows orders. He moves his hands to spread his cheeks as he fucks deep and hard and fast right into his sensitive bundle of nerves while he screams against his chest.

“Fuck, that feels so good, feels so fucking good. Fuck, Sanha, you feel so fucking good.” He continues to babble out praises as he loses himself in the overwhelming pleasure, his spit leaking out and covering the boy’s chest. He reaches between them to start jacking his cock, and within seconds, his thick, sticky cum is shooting out of him into the press of their bodies. The force of his orgasm clamps his hole so tight that it feels like he’s being fucked by a soda can as Sanha ruts into it until he feels a wet warmth flooding his insides.

Eunwoo passes out the second the last drop of cum spurts into his hole, and it’s the best sleep he's ever had. Except that he wakes up all sticky. He figures there’s no point getting showered, however, because after he pushes through the soreness of his body, and pauses a moment to giggle at the crinkled face Sanha makes in his sleep, he walks out into the kitchen in nothing but a jumper and bends himself over the table, waiting for any of the other members to walk in and fill him with their cum while the maknae’s cum still drips from his hole.


	38. [Request] Talk Dirty To Me - JinJin/Cha Eunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fine…”
> 
> “Good. So then tell me what you’re wearing.”

“I’m not doing it, Eunwoo.”

“Please, JinJin hyung. It’d be so hot.”

“It’d be embarrassing.”

“No, it wouldn’t. It’d be so sexy to hear you talk dirty. I’m already half hard from hearing your voice talk clean.”

“You are?!”

“Yes, hyung. I’ve told you before how much I like your deep voice. It’s so warm. Just wait a minute.”

“Why did you send me a dick pic?!”

“Because you questioned it. What do you think?”

“You know what I think.”

“But I want to hear you say it. I waxed it last night for when I get back to the dorm. Aren’t you at least going to tell me I did good?”

“You know I like you hairy or hairless.”

“Yeah, but you don’t eat me out when I’m hairy like you do when I’m hairless.”

“That’s because I don’t want your ass hair in my teeth.”

“And that’s why I wax. Fuck, I can just imagine how good you’re going to tongue fuck me when I get back.”

“Shut up, you’re making me hard now.”

“That’s the point, JinJin hyung. Isn’t it hot? I told you it wouldn’t be embarrassing.”

“It’s only hot because you’re the one saying this stuff.”

“But it’s hot for me if you talk dirty. Can’t you just try it, hyung? I just want us to jack off together. Is that too much to ask?”

“Fine…”

“Good. So then tell me what you’re wearing.”

“I’ve changed my mind.”

“Oh, come on, hyung. Please. You have to at least try to get into it.”

“... I’m just wearing a tank top and pyjama bottoms. There’s nothing sexy about that.”

“You really think there’s nothing sexy about your arms? Especially with the way part of your tattoo always peaks out when you’re sleeveless? And are you wearing underwear inside your pyjamas?”

“You know I don’t.”

“So, your arms are out, and if I was there, I would only be one layer of clothing away from your cock? And you don’t think that’s sexy? I swear if I was there I’d suck on your bulge until your pyjamas were soaked in spit.”

“Th-then what are you wearing?”

“Oh, I stripped naked the second I phoned you.”

“Maybe I should join you.”

“Definitely, hyung. And send me a picture.”

“O-only if you send me one too.”

“Fuck.” “Fuck.”

“Is that a pillow, Eunwoo?”

“Yes.”

“You’re humping a pillow?”

“Well, I haven’t started humping it yet.”

“Then start now.”

“I’m not fully hard yet.”

“Then think about how, if I was there, I’d stick my tongue so deep in your hole that you’d think it was going to get stuck there. But I wouldn’t tongue fuck you yet. I would just slide slow along your insides, savouring how you taste, until you were begging me to tongue fuck you, until you were crying into the bed because of how badly you wanted me to tongue fuck you.”

“Fuck, okay, I’m hard now.”

“Then start humping.”

“Okay, can you hear it?”

“Yeah, I can.”

“Are you going to jerk off?”

“You need to make me fully hard first like I did for you.”

“F-fine. _Fuck, that’s good_. If I was there, I’d swallow you whole, JinJin hyung. I’d rip apart my throat on your cock just to taste your cum.”

“You really think that’s all you’d do? You really think that’s all a dirty slut like you, who’d hump a hotel pillow, would do? You realise whoever cleans your hotel room will find your dried cum on your pillow and think you’re just a nasty pervert, don’t you?”

“I wasn’t going to come on the pillow…”

“Oh, but you are going to because I’m telling you to. In fact, I want you to come all over your pillow tomorrow morning before you leave just so whoever cleans your room will find your fresh, warm cum on it, so they can tell everyone they meet from tomorrow on about how they had to clean the perfect Cha Eunwoo’s cum off a hotel pillow because you’re actually nothing but a nasty pervert.”

“Fuck, hyung. Stop talking like that. I don’t want to come yet.”

“You’re not allowed to come yet, not until I tell you exactly how a dirty, little slut like you would act if you were with me right now. You think you would go for my cock first? No, you’d stick my balls in your mouth and start crying because I’ve just showered and they’re not all sweaty the way you like them. And you’d just lie there sucking on them until they finally taste salty from your tears. Then you’d stay like that while you hump the bed and get it all dirty with your cum. And I’d stick your face right in it and make you lick every last drop of it up then stick my cock down your throat and fuck it until it felt ripped raw and make you swallow every last drop of my cum so it stings like hell.”

“Fuck, fuck, can I come now, hyung? Please can I come, JinJin hyung?”

“Yes, baby. Come for me.”

“JinJin hyung!”

“Yes, that’s it. Scream my name. Your voice sounds so beautiful screaming my name.”

“ _Fuck_. That was amazing. Did you come yet, hyung?”

“Oh, I came talking about you leaving your cum on the pillow for anybody to find.”

“How were you so quiet?”

“Because I was busy making you come.”

“Well, next time, we’ll focus on making you come.”

“That sounds good.”

“You weren’t serious about that, though, right? The whole coming on my pillow before I leave? That was just for the fantasy, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, baby. Don’t worry. But… I do want you to sleep on the pillow you’ve just come all over.”

“What?!”

“And I want you to send me a photo tomorrow of your cum dried all over your face and in your hair.”

“I am not doing that.”

“Don’t act like it doesn’t turn you on to be a literal dirty slut.”

“Fine… I guess if you dirty talked for me when you didn’t want to, then I can do this for you.”

“Sure, we’ll pretend you don’t want to do it. Just don’t forget to send me a picture in the morning.”

“Fine…”

“Good. Now, goodnight. I love you, baby.”

“Night, I love you too, hyung.”


	39. [Request] Eat Me Instead - Top Moon Bin/Bottom Cha Eunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin wants to eat his ice cream. Eunwoo wants him to eat his ass. So, they come to a compromise.

Bin sighs and glares at the giggling man as he stretches under the kitchen table and grinds his foot into his bulge.

“Stop it.”

“But you seem to be enjoying it, Binnie,” Eunwoo giggles as his cock begins to harden against his sole.

“I’m trying to eat.”

“I’m not stopping you.”

Bin sighs again and returns to eating his ice cream. Maybe if he ignores the man, he’ll stop. It doesn’t seem to be working yet as he presses his heel into his balls and almost pulls a moan out of him. Eunwoo knows he did too, so he starts into another fit of giggles. He grips his now fully hard cock and starts jerking it, digging his big toe into the leaking slit, and Bin can’t hold back his moans as he loses himself in humping the man’s foot. Eunwoo lifts his other foot to crush his balls, and that’s what brings him back to his senses.

“Bend over the table,” he orders as he stands up away from his feet, hard cock straining in his sweats.

Eunwoo happily obeys thinking he was about to have that hard cock straining inside of him, but Bin has other plans. He kneels at the man’s clothed ass and nuzzles into it, bringing up his hands to rub and knead the ample flesh. Once the man is pushing back into his face, he pushes his pants and underwear down to pool around his ankles and starts licking into his hole. And then, when he has Eunwoo moaning and completely at his mercy, he grabs his bowl and tips it onto his bare ass.

The man yelps at the cold ice cream as it splats against his heated skin, and he tries to get away, but Bin just holds him still against the table. He reaches down to slather it all over his ass and into his crevice before pushing three ice-cream-slicked fingers deep into his hole. He finger fucks him while he shivers.

“St-stop it, Binnie.”

“But you seem to be enjoying it, NooNoo,” he giggles as he grabs his rock-hard cock with his other ice-cream-slicked hand and slathers it in the substance, making sure to rub it all over his tightening balls.

He dives down once Eunwoo starts whimpering at the sticky mess he’s made of him and licks the melting dessert off his ass and out of his crevice and slurps it off his cock and balls, all while the man moans at the sudden mix of cold and heat at his most sensitive parts. Once he’s dripping in his spit, he thinks it’s time to heat up his hole too but not with his tongue. Instead, he strips himself, chucking his clothes over Eunwoo’s head just to piss him off, and taps the broad head of his cock against his entrance to tease him.

“Fuck me, already,” the man whines as he pushes his ass back against him, but Bin realises he hasn’t punished him enough yet.

“I thought you wanted me to stop.”

“No, don’t stop.”

“Then, you’ll have to prove you want my cock, NooNoo,” he tells him and walks towards the fridge to pull out their mostly full tub of ice cream, “If you want it that badly, then you’ll fuck yourself with my cock while you fuck yourself into this.”

“I’ll get frostbite!”

“And you’ll get my cock.”

“Haven’t you done enough, Binnie?” he whines as he looks up at him with pleading, round eyes, but he just smirks back at him. “Fine…”

Bin’s smirk spreads wide across his face as he walks back to the man still laid out on the table. He sets the ice cream tub beside his face so he can feel the cold coming off it and shiver as he lines himself up with his ice-cream-dripping hole and shoves himself deep inside. He curses at just how cold the man’s insides are while Eunwoo moans at finally having something hot inside him. He immediately starts rocking himself back on his thick length, chasing the heat of friction, but Bin stops his hips and pulls him up against his chest to stick his cock inside the freezing tub of ice cream.

“Fuck!” Eunwoo screams as he didn’t really think he was going to make good on his threat, “Aren’t you worried about ruining it at the very least?!”

“No because I’m still going to eat it, NooNoo,” he breathes against his neck, and Eunwoo shivers because it’s the only heat he can feel as the cold of the ice cream in his hole and on his cock overwhelms him.

Bin immediately starts fucking into his shivering hole, forcing the man’s cock to fuck into the ice cream that’s making him shiver, and he thinks they should do this more often. The mix of heat and cold makes him so sensitive to every slide and drag of his ass along his cock that he can already tell his slit is streaming precum. Eunwoo also seems to be loving this despite his earlier protests because he’s now moaning so loud he’s worried about the neighbours calling the cops on him. He’s not worried enough to not scoop up some ice cream and slather the man’s chest in it, though. He moans wantonly like a filthy whore as his messy hand pulls at his nipples, and each one spurs him on to slam his hips harder and harder into his ass.

He can feel his orgasm already simmering in his gut, but he’s not going to come before Eunwoo. So he angles his thrusts to hit where he knows from experience his prostate is and starts brutalising the sensitive bundle of nerves. The man screams and his orgasm rips through and out of him with just one thrust. Bin has to hold him up as he ruts deep into his spasming hole and fills him up with his own thick, hot cum.

Once the last drop spurts from his cock, he pushes the, now spoiled, ice cream away from Eunwoo and carries him to the bathroom. There, he cuddles him and rubs his shaking body to warm it up while they wait for the bathtub to fill with hot water. And then, he gently places him into it, sitting himself behind him, and they continue to cuddle until the man can talk without his teeth chattering.

“I’m okay, now, Binnie.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

“Can I go clean up, then?”

Eunwoo grimaces at the image of how messy their kitchen was when they left it and thinks that’s for the best. So, he stays while Bin leaves until he finally feels like his legs won’t shake when he tries to walk on them and he can leave himself. When he does, he walks into the kitchen to find Bin happily wolfing down the, supposedly spoiled, ice cream.


	40. [Request] Sometimes, It’s Okay To Brag - Bottom Rocky/Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo shows off how well he’s trained Rocky.

"Come in, baby."

Everyone but Eunwoo stares with wide eyes as Rocky walks into the room wearing nothing but a cock ring and sits on his lap facing them, thick thighs spread over his knees. They feel bad for looking because he seems so embarrassed, tanned skin completely flushed, but they can’t keep their eyes away from the hard cock straining against his abs. The head is such a pretty pale pink, and they all glance at Eunwoo, wordlessly asking to suck it.

“Patience,” he chuckles as he starts tracing a fingertip around the head, precum immediately beading at the slit, “I told you they’d like you, baby boy. Now, they won’t be able to jerk themselves off without thinking about your pretty, little cock.”

“Hyung,” he whines, skin somehow turning even redder.

“Which one?” he laughs.

For the first time since he walked into the room completely naked, Rocky looks at the four men sitting across from him and his Eunwoo hyung. He wants to hide himself behind his hands, but he doesn’t because his Eunwoo hyung told him not to and because they’re staring so intently at his cock that he can’t help but want to show it off. His Eunwoo hyung was right: they have been wanting to fuck him. He told him they would check him out when his practice clothes were see-through with sweat and try to catch a glimpse of his bare ass in the second he stripped before jumping into the shower, and he didn’t believe him, but now he thinks he was right. And that thought has precum dribbling down his length.

“Alright,” Eunwoo interrupts his thoughts, “I think he’s ready now, so who wants him first?”

MJ, Bin, and Sanha immediately start arguing, but JinJin shuts it down.

“Why don’t we all have him at the same time?”

Rocky can’t help but grind down into his Eunwoo hyung’s lap at the suggestion. Now it’s in his head he actually thinks he might cry if the others don’t agree to it.

“You want us to have an orgy?!” Sanha shrieks, and Rocky can feel the tears at the back of his eyes already.

“The technical term is gangbang,” MJ interjects.

“It doesn’t matter what it’s called! JinJin hyung wants us to fuck in front of each other!”

“Why not?” Bin asks, “It seems like Rocky likes the idea, so can’t you do that for him?”

Rocky squirms as all eyes are back on him and his leaking cock.

“Do you want us to gangbang you, Rocky hyung?”

His eyes go wide at the question. This isn’t how things are meant to go. The men are supposed to tell him what to do and he does it; he doesn’t get a say nor does he want a say. He looks back into his Eunwoo hyung’s face, and the man cards his fingers through his long fringe to soothe him, the hairs that escape his hand falling back against his face and tickling him a little.

“It’s your choice, baby boy. I don’t care if they fuck you one after the other or altogether so long as their cum is deep inside your ass by the end of the night.”

“But I want you to choose,” he whines.

“Then I choose that you get gangbanged.”

“Okay,” he sighs in relief.

The others watch with surprised eyes as Rocky’s muscles suddenly relax and the blush even fades from his skin. Any shyness is long gone as he gets up from Eunwoo’s lap and gets on his hands and knees on the floor in front of them, baring his plugged hole. They look back to Eunwoo, also wanting to be told what to do, and the man just chuckles.

“He’s all yours.”

JinJin is the first to move. He slides off his seat to kneel beside Rocky and timidly reaches under him to tug at his cock. The loud moan of the man encourages MJ and Bin to join them on the floor, turning Rocky over onto his back to give them better access to his pale pink tip and tanned shaft, just a shade darker than the rest of him. Eunwoo notices Sanha is still in his seat, covering his hardening crotch as he watches Rocky’s cock and balls be sucked and licked and he listens to his loud moans, so he kneels at Rocky’s head and calls the boy over. Said boy turns even paler in terror, but he still walks over on slightly shaky legs and kneels beside him.

“Why don’t you have his throat first?”

Sanha motions at the clear outline of his cock and Rocky as he balks, “You want me to?!”

“Yes,” Eunwoo tells him calmly, “I want you to fuck my baby boy’s throat.”

“But the hyungs will see…”

“I know,” he says, still calm, as he moves to kneel behind the boy and slides his hands down the soft muscles of his body to palm him through his sweats, “And you’ll see them fuck his throat too. And you’ll all see each other fuck his ass full of cum,” the boy’s hips buck, “Would you like that? To come inside Rocky’s ass and have your hyungs fuck it back into him and add their own cum to the mix?”

Sanha nods his head very quickly at that, and with one move, Eunwoo frees his hard cock from his sweats and underwear, hooking the fabric under his balls to keep it free, and wraps his hand around the slender length. Everyone is surprised by just how long it is, it would take three of Eunwoo’s hands just to grip the shaft, and they can’t help but stare as the boy whines and covers himself with his hands.

“Why are you hiding, Sanha? Your cock’s so pretty.”

“It is?”

“Yes, it’s so long,” he reassures him, stroking the whole thing slowly to emphasise his point, “I’m sure you’re the longest here.”

Sanha timidly moves his hands away at the compliments, and Eunwoo takes the chance to push the head of the boy’s cock, and the rest of it, through Rocky’s thick lips. And Rocky is happy to take it whole as his own starts streaming precum at the sight of his Eunwoo hyung gripping the maknae and feeding him into his throat.

“Fuck, you feel so good, hyung.”

Rocky’s hips buck at the praise, drawing back the attention of MJ, JinJin, and Bin, who had been distracted staring at Sanha’s cock. But they’re too horny to focus on anyone but themselves now, so they push the man’s legs to his chest and rip out his butt plug to stretch him out for the sole purpose of taking their cocks. Rocky still moans as he’s used for their pleasure because that’s exactly what he wants, to be used for the pleasure of others while his leaking cock strains uselessly against his abs. He moans so hard at the feeling that Sanha has to pull himself out of his throat before the vibrations make him come.

“C-can I fuck Rocky hyung’s ass now?”

Eunwoo chuckles at the boy’s squirming and clenching, so obviously trying to hold back his orgasm.

“Fine, but you have to strip naked first. If my baby boy can get naked in front of you all, then so can you.”

Rocky is about to cry when Sanha goes to argue because his Eunwoo hyung will actually tell him that he can’t fuck him, and he so badly wants Sanha to fuck him, but, thankfully, the boy relents.

“Fine…” he murmurs as he closes his eyes and starts stripping from his clothes, every inch of pale skin flushed with embarrassment by the time it’s exposed.

“Rocky, turn your ass this way,” Eunwoo orders, and Rocky happily obeys, holding his legs to his chest himself so Sanha doesn’t have to focus on anything but pleasuring himself with his hole.

But that will have to wait because the boy is so uptight about being naked in front of his hyungs that he’d only last two thrusts. So, Eunwoo has to distract him first. He tells the others to strip naked too, _You can’t let Sanha and Rocky be the only ones_ , and while the boy watches them reveal hard muscles and harder cocks, Eunwoo puts his hands back on his body to rub his flushed flesh and play with his peach nipples. When he thinks Sanha is hornier than he is shy from watching MJ, JinJin, and Bin takes turns with Rocky’s mouth, slathering his face and hair with their precum and his own spit when it’s not their turn, he slowly pushes the boy’s ass so his cock slides right into Rocky’s hole.

“How’s it feel?” Eunwoo chuckles as the boy curses and flops his head back on his shoulder.

“So tight,” he moans, and Rocky’s hole tightens even more at the praise, making him moan harder.

“Isn’t it?” Eunwoo asks excitedly, loving showing off his baby boy, “And it doesn’t stop being tight no matter how much you fuck him. I’ve made him ride massive dildos at the same time before, and he’s still tight as a virgin afterwards.”

“It’s so wet too.”

“Oh yeah, that’s my cum.”

“Your cum?!” he shrieks, but the buck of his hips reveal his true feelings.

“You didn’t think I’d let you all fuck my baby boy without fucking him first, did you? I had to show him who he belonged to, and I had to show you who he belonged to.”

“Fuck,” Sanha breathes, definitely hornier now than he is shy, “Can I fuck him now, please? Can I fuck your cum back into your baby boy’s hole?”

“Of course.”

Eunwoo smirks and pats the boy’s ass in approval as he begins to slide in and out of Rocky. He’s going a lot quicker than he should if he wants to last, but he’ll let him learn that for himself. Rocky isn’t complaining about the quick pace. In fact, combined with the quick pace of his JinJin hyung in and out of his throat, Rocky feels like he’s in heaven. He just loves being used; he just loves having both his holes fucked while his own cock strains uselessly against his abs. The sharp rip of his throat each time one of his hyungs is pulled out because their turn is over just makes him feel even more used, and he’s soon losing himself in the feeling of being fucked deep and hard and without concern for his own pleasure. He doesn’t even register Sanha slamming his hips into his ass so hard it’ll bruise until he feels his thick, warm cum filling him up and mixing with his Eunwoo hyung’s. He moans loud at the feeling, his MJ hyung having to quickly pull out to stop himself coming too, and clenches himself around the boy to pull out every last drop from his cock that he can.

Sanha collapses onto Rocky, whispering praises into his ear that make him clench even harder, “Fuck, you felt so amazing, hyung. Fuck, you felt so good. Fuck, I don’t want to pull out; I just want to stay inside you forever.”

“Well, too bad,” Bin interrupts, pulling the boy off with ease, “It’s our turn.”

His MJ hyung is already where Sanha had been between his legs, lining himself up with his hole, but Eunwoo stops him.

“Turn him around first, hyung. He’s in too awkward a position to keep sucking cock.”

Rocky doesn’t know what his Eunwoo hyung is talking about, but then he feels the stiffness in his neck as he moves onto his hands and knees. He fills with warmth. This is why he submits to his Eunwoo hyung because he knows him better than himself. He doesn’t have too long to think about it, though, before MJ, JinJin, and Bin start fucking all thoughts out of his head. His MJ hyung takes his ass while his JinJin and Bin hyungs share his throat, and he’s back to feeling like he’s in heaven. But this time he keeps himself grounded in reality by really focusing on the cocks of the men. His MJ hyung’s is the closest to average among the members, but Rocky doesn’t care because he knows how to use it, sending pleasure shooting up his spine with each thrust. His JinJin hyung’s is on the shorter side, but it’s thicker than any he’s ever seen, in real-life or in porn, and when his throat feels like it’s about to be ripped apart by the monster fucking into it, he can’t say he misses the extra inch of length. His Bin hyung’s is both thick and long, and with the way it sits so snugly in his throat when it fucks deep into him, Rocky thinks it might be his second favourite cock to take after his Eunwoo hyung’s.

Just as he’s thinking that, Eunwoo is thinking that he should show off how sensitive his baby boy’s nipples are. He surprises him with rough hands rubbing and pinching and twisting the dark brown nubs, and Rocky tightens and moans so hard at the touch that MJ can’t help but come inside his clenching, vibrating hole.

“Fuck!” MJ yells, “What was that?! Fuck!”

Eunwoo chuckles as his hyung collapses into Rocky’s back.

“He’s the perfect fuck, isn’t he, MJ hyung?”

“No fucking kidding,” he breathes out as he goes to sit beside Sanha and watch the rest of the show.

“Actually, that was something I wanted to ask you both to do,” Eunwoo says as he looks to Bin and his JinJin hyung, “Would you both fuck Rocky at the same time while I play with his nipples? You’re both so thick, and I want to find out if he’ll get so tight his hole will rip in two.”

The way their cocks strain and his baby boy’s hole winks at him tells him everybody’s on board with the idea. He tells Bin to lie on the sofa opposite Sanha and his MJ hyung so they can still see everything while their softened cocks twitch on their thighs, and then he carries Rocky over with a finger in his hole to stop any cum leaking out and impales him on the man’s thick length. He doesn’t have a problem taking it, but he knows even he will have trouble stretching around both Bin and his JinJin hyung, so he kisses and tongue fucks him a little to distract him while he calls over his JinJin hyung and slowly feeds his thick cock in along with Bin’s, pausing even at the slightest wince of his baby boy.

“You did amazing, baby,” he praises once both men are fully swallowed up by his hole, “You’ve made hyung so proud. And you were worried about being shown off to the members. I should show you off to the world.”

The sudden moans of Bin and his JinJin hyung makes Eunwoo chuckle as it must mean Rocky’s clenched tight around them at his words. As he takes in his baby boy’s lean muscles sheened with sweat and hard cock streaming out precum because that’s the only thing the cock ring will let out of it, he realises he has a hole free and Eunwoo has his own hard cock that needs satisfying.

“Change of plans: Bin and JinJin hyung, you play with Rocky’s nipples while I fuck his throat. Does that sound good, baby?”

“Yes,” he moans, “Please fuck my throat, Eunwoo hyung. I want to taste your cum so bad.”

Eunwoo’s cock strains and his voice takes on an edge as he speaks, “Oh, really? I’ve never heard you ask for anything before. Has getting fucked loose by the members turned you into a dirty, little slut?”

Rocky’s mouth opens and closes without making a sound, and Eunwoo quickly kisses him to show he’s just joking.

“I like it, baby,” he chuckles as he rubs along his body and strokes his cock softly to soothe him, “I like you acting like a dirty, little slut. My slut.”

“Please fuck my throat, hyung,” Rocky whimpers as the burn of his lust becomes unbearable.

Thankfully, his Eunwoo hyung does just that, pulling his hard cock out of his trousers and kneeling over him to force it through his lips and deep into his throat. Rocky moans at the taste of precum and the satisfaction that always buzzes through his body anytime his Eunwoo hyung's cock is in either of his holes. He tightens both holes around the three men’s cocks, and each one begins sliding along his insides. His Eunwoo hyung is able to fuck into his throat at a quick pace, but his Bin and JinJin hyungs have to move slow because he’s just so fucking tight. Still, it’s the feeling of their cocks almost ripping his ass in two as they press deep into his walls and drag along them that has him moaning loud enough to tear at the back of his throat.

“Remember to play with his nipples.”

His JinJin hyung dives down to suck and bite the dark brown nubs while his Bin hyung reaches up to pinch and twist them, and Rocky screams around his Eunwoo hyung’s cock. He writhes so much at the pleasure overwhelming him that his JinJin hyung has to hold his legs still to fuck him properly. He really does think his ass has been ripped in two as he clenches around his and his Bin hyung’s cocks that are now slamming into him, spurred on by the crushing pleasure of his hole, but he doesn’t care. He can hear the cum already inside him squelch with each rough slide, and he can feel himself getting lost in the sensations racking his body as the sharp smell of sex begins to flood his nostrils.

“Fuck,” Eunwoo moans, “You must be fucking him good. His throat’s so tight, it’s hard to move.”

JinJin and Bin start fucking Rocky even faster at his words, the push of their cocks against each other even more reason to pound into his hole. While they fuck his firm ass hard enough to bruise it, Eunwoo fucks his throat fast and deep enough that his voice is going to rasp for days. There’s just something about their moans mixing together and watching each other brutalise his holes that compels them to brutalise them harder and harder until their thighs are burning from the effort and the rest of their bodies are burning with pleasure. Eventually, their hips begin to stutter, and Rocky clamps around them in anticipation. They each slam into him one last time before shooting their thick, warm cum all over his walls. The feeling of three loads of cum filling him up at the same time is enough to make his own orgasm explode out of him and onto his chest, despite the cock ring.

The men bask in each other for a while before pulling their softening cocks out. Rocky whimpers at the loss, but he’s shushed by five pairs of hands rubbing and soothing his aching body, MJ and Sanha having walked over to comfort him. Eunwoo lifts him into his arms and carries him to bed with promises to the others that they’ll definitely do this again sometime. As he cuddles Rocky into his chest with a finger inside him to stop the five loads of cum leaking out, he tells him how amazing he is and how much he loves him while he drifts into dreamland.


	41. [Request] A New Discovery - Rocky/Yoon Sanha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocky bends Sanha over his knee and spanks him as a joke for being off-beat, but then Sanha moans.

“I told you about being off-beat, Sanha.”

“Yes, hyung. I’m sorry, hyung.”

Rocky chuckles at the boy rolling his eyes as he chucks his top at him, changing into his pyjamas after a long day at work. It wasn’t that big a deal that he danced off-beat during his Bad Idea performance with Bin, but it’s just fun to nag him.

“I’m serious. Drop and give me twenty.”

“Or what, hyung?”

“Or I’ll spank you!” he yells as he suddenly grabs the half-naked boy and bends him over his knee on his bed.

“Stop, hyung!” Sanha yells as he tries to squirm away.

But Rocky is able to hold him still long enough to slap a hard palm against the clothed cheeks of his ass. And then the loud moan of Sanha stills him.

“Did you like that, Sanha?”

“No, now let me go.”

Rocky slaps a hard palm against the clothed cheeks of his ass again, and not only does Sanha moan, but he can feel his cock hardening against his thigh. He’ll admit before he was thinking about making fun of the boy, but now he’s turned on.

“If I told you I’ll spank you until you come and not tell anybody, would you still want me to let you go?”

“No,” the boy whispers, cock fully hard just from the suggestion.

“Then go lock the door and strip for me.”

“Why do I have to strip?” he whines, but he still gets up to lock the door and starts pulling down his sweats.

“Because,” he says as he walks over to pull his briefs down with them, drawing a gasp from the now blushing boy, “Then you can stick your cock between my thighs while I spank you.”

He holds his thighs apart and smirks as Sanha walks over and lies across them, gasping again but at the slide of his slender length along the rough fabric of his hyung’s jeans. He clamps his thighs shut, crushing his cock with the firm flesh, and pulls a moan from the boy. He can feel it straining and can imagine how uncomfortable it must be, but Sanha just keeps moaning.

“You-you’re really not going to tell anyone, right, hyung?”

“Of course not, Sanha,” he soothes as he rubs the soft cheeks of his ass, already slightly reddened just from the earlier spanks, “How we help each other relieve stress has nothing to do with anybody else.”

“And you don’t think it’s weird?” he asks in a whisper.

“I think it’s a fucking turn-on,” he tells him as he starts groping his ass and rubbing at his entrance, making the boy squirm on his thighs, “You look so pretty bent over my knee like this, and you’ll look even prettier when your ass is bright red.”

He spanks both the left cheek and the right cheek of his ass with his left hand and right hand to emphasise his point.

“Fuck, do that again, hyung, please.”

He does.

“Fuck, harder.”

He does it harder.

“Harder.”

He does it even harder.

“Harder!”

He does it so hard the smack of skin echoes through the room.

“Fuck, stop!” he cries as he writhes in his lap, “Stop, hyung!”

“Are you okay?” he worries as he bends to kiss and soothe the reddened cheeks, “Do you need me to get medicine or something?”

Sanha quickly shakes his head.

“I told you to stop because I was about to come, hyung.”

Rocky chuckles against his abused flesh, making him flinch, “Why didn’t you tell me you liked this sort of thing before, Sanha? If I knew you’d let me spank you anytime you were a brat, I’d have been doing this for a long, long time.”

Sanha whines, “I didn’t know I liked it until you spanked me today. But it just does something to me. It’s like it makes everything more intense.”

Rocky sits back up and lifts his hand to drop it hard onto the boy’s ass, making him yelp in surprise then moan in pleasure.

“Let’s see if it makes your orgasm more intense, then,” he says as he spanks the boy’s other cheek.

Sanha only moans now as his Rocky hyung spanks him again and again and again. He spanks his left cheek then his right cheek and then across both so the force of the hit shoots through his hole. He can’t even feel the pain. He can feel every hard spank of his ass, but all he can feel is pleasure shooting through his body. He can feel his cock being crushed between the rocks his Rocky hyung calls thighs, but all he can feel is pleasure building in his cock until it begins to overwhelm him.

“Hyung! I’m going to come! I’m going to come!”

And with another hard spank that reverberates through his hole and echoes through the room, Sanha’s cock explodes onto the bedroom floor. He moans loud as his Rocky hyung crushes his cock harder and milks every last drop of cum from him until he goes limp in his lap.

“I think we’ll be doing that again,” Rocky chuckles as he cards his fingers through the boy’s slightly sweaty hair.

Sanha nods in agreement.


	42. [Request] Why Aren’t You Coming On To Me? - Top Rocky/Bottom Yoon Sanha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha thinks Rocky’s asking to come into his apartment to seduce him, but he just doesn’t want to leave. But then, Sanha starts wanting him to seduce him.

“Can I come in?”

Sanha stares wide-eyed at his date. It was lovely, and he’s lovely, but it was only their first date.

“I-I’m sorry. I don’t do that sort of thing on a first date.”

His date, Rocky, balks at his words.

“No, no, I didn’t mean it like that,” he rushes out, “I just didn’t want our date to end. Really. I would’ve sat on the other end of the room, even.”

Sanha’s cheeks practically catch fire. Not only did he have to reject a man’s advances, but said man wasn’t even making any advances in the first place.

“I-I’m so sorry. I just thought-”

“It’s okay, Sanha,” the man interrupts, “It’s an easy mistake to make. Do you want me to go?”

“No!” he yells before adjusting his volume because it’s 10 o’clock at night, “I don’t want our date to end either.”

His date smiles wide, cheeks becoming even bigger, and Sanha’s own cheeks are now burning for a different reason.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

He just stands there for a moment staring at Rocky’s bottom lip that’s still thick even when he smiles until he remembers that he’s the one with the key. His cheeks are back to burning from embarrassment as he fumbles with his keys and finally gets the door open. He leads his date to the living room before going to get him a glass of water from the kitchen, where he takes the opportunity to mentally berate himself for all the stupid things he’s done in the past five minutes. He likes Rocky so much, he’s sweet and funny and he feels like he’s been struck by lightning anytime he glances at him, and he really doesn’t want him thinking he’s some ditzy dumbass who thinks everyone wants to fuck him.

He goes back to the living room determined to impress the man. And then their fingertips touch as he’s handing him the glass of water, and he almost spills it over them both.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he rushes out as he puts the glass down on the coffee table and starts dabbing at the tiny drop of water that splashed onto Rocky’s chest.

“It’s fine, Sanha,” Rocky tells him, and he gasps as the man wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him close. He can feel his lean muscles through his shirt, and he starts thinking it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to do that sort of a thing on a first date, but then Rocky unwraps his arms from his waist and backs away from him. “I’m sorry. I promised I would stay on the other side of the room from you.”

“You don’t have to go that far,” Sanha says shyly, with his blush rising back to his cheeks.

He gasps when Rocky pulls him back into his arms and pulls him into a sweet kiss, thick lips moving gently against his. Sanha wants more of his sweetness, though, and opens his mouth to let the man’s tongue explore every inch of it. The slide and push of their tongues becomes more and more heated until Sanha has to pull away to pant.

“Isn’t this when you start groping my ass?” he breathes.

Rocky smirks.

“I thought you didn’t do ‘that sort of thing’ on a first date.”

“Well, what if we don’t do ‘that’, but we do everything that comes before ‘that’. We’ll do ‘tha’.”

“We’ll do ‘tha’?”

Sanha nods as he stares at the floor, too embarrassed by his own horniness to speak. It’s not even just horniness. He just feels so warm when he’s with Rocky that he wants to be as close as he can to the man. Before he can let his fear change his mind, he grabs Rocky’s hand and leads him to his bedroom.

The second they get there, he’s the one all over Rocky. He’s kissing his lips before kissing his face and neck while his hands roam his firm body. And while the man loves the attention, he stops him by grabbing his hands and pushing him back to stare into his eyes.

“Let’s take it slow, Sanha. Okay?”

Sanha nods before apologising.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. Believe me, you being desperate to feel me up is not a bad feeling. But I want us both to really feel what we’re feeling.”

“You’re right, Rocky,” he says, which makes him think about how he doesn’t really know why that’s his nickname, “Why are you called ‘Rocky’?”

The man laughs and sits on the edge of the bed, pulling Sanha down to sit beside him.

“It’s because my thighs are as hard as rocks according to my friends.”

“Can I touch them?” he asks before he can realise what he’s asking.

And by the time he’s realised, Rocky is pulling his hands to his thighs. He feels his cock twitch the second they touch the firm flesh. They really are rock-hard. He has to bite his lip to stop himself moaning at how unyielding it is as he pushes and grips it. Then, he notices Rocky’s own cock twitch in his jeans, and he slides a hand up his thighs to palm it, pulling a curse from the man.

“Does this get as hard as a rock too?” he asks as he looks up into the man’s blown-out eyes.

Rocky quickly pushes forward to connect their lips in a kiss of tongue and teeth, and a little sloppy from how often the man moans as Sanha starts jerking his hardened cock through his jeans.

“How far does doing ‘tha’ let me go?” he asks during the few seconds they part for breath.

“What do you want to do?”

“Thigh fuck you.”

“I would say doing ‘tha’ includes thigh fucking.”

Rocky moans in gratitude as he pushes Sanha off him and onto his back. He takes a moment to admire him, he just loves his big, round eyes and his soft features, before leaning down to press soft kisses into his plump lips and cheeks. His rounded chin gets kisses too, making the boy giggle and Rocky’s heart warm, and then he moves on to kissing down his neck. When he gets to his shirt collar, his hands settle a moment on the hem to give Sanha time to stop him. But he doesn’t, so he quickly lifts it up and over the boy’s head before diving back down to kiss and lick the soft muscles of his chest, his flat tummy, and the skin just above the hem of his trousers. He’s going to ask if the boy’s really okay with this, but then he looks up to find him staring at him with eyes filled with lust and his bottom lip filled with teeth marks, and he’s pretty sure he’s okay with this.

“You’re beautiful,” he tells the boy and smirks at the way his cheeks and chest blush. He moves back up to kiss him gently and murmurs softly against his lips, “You’re so beautiful, Sanha. Until the day I die, I won’t believe I saw someone so beautiful like this.”

“Stop it,” Sanha whines, but he can’t hide how much he loves it when his arms wrap tight around the man, “You’re making me feel shy.”

Rocky chuckles, “That doesn’t really take much. You’ve been shy since the start of our date.”

“You noticed?”

“Of course I did.”

“And you still want to date me?”

Rocky pulls back to look the boy straight in the eye before he speaks, “Of course I do. You are the cutest man I have ever met. Your leg shook the table the whole night, and I just wanted to take you home with me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Because it was adorable,” he tells him before pressing their lips together and sliding their tongues rough along each other. Sanha moans in his mouth, and he can’t stand there being any clothes between them anymore. He pulls away to strip himself and the boy before connecting their lips again, both of them moaning at the touch of each other’s bodies.

“What if we did that?” Sanha asks as he wraps his legs around his waist.

“Are you sure?” he asks back, somehow restraining himself from burying his cock deep into the hole now teasing his tip, “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I want to, that’s why I’m asking.”

“Do you have lube and condoms?”

“Second drawer of the nightstand.”

Rocky almost pulls out the drawer in his rush to get them. Once he has, he quickly rolls a condom down his cock and slathers it in lube. Then, he rushes back to the bed and Sanha. He goes to lie between his legs to stretch him out, but Sanha stops him.

“You don’t need to prep me or anything, Rocky. I know how to relax myself.”

So, Rocky presses their bodies together while Sanha wraps his legs around his waist and tickles the tip of his cock with his hole.

“Fuck, you feel amazing already.”

Sanha just giggles at him.

“I’m serious,” he tells him, “I don’t know what it is, but I feel like my skin would tingle even if we were touching through a brick wall.”

“I’m the same,” the boy admits, “If I wasn’t stopping myself, the neighbours would be coming around to complain about the noise.”

Rocky laughs and pushes the broad tip of his cock inside him, drawing a sudden moan from the boy that echoes against the walls.

“Don’t stop yourself. I want to hear you,” he tells him as he pushes further and further inside him, and he moans harder and harder, “Just moan loud enough that we can tell the police we didn’t hear them knocking.”

Sanha giggles but not for long as Rocky’s cock slides fully inside him, thick hair at the base of his cock tickling the soft skin of his ass.

“Fuck,” Rocky groans into his neck as he feels the boy tighten around him, “Fuck, I don’t know how I’m going to keep myself from coming.”

“Don’t worry about that, Rocky,” he reassures as he tightens his legs around him too, “I don’t think I’ll last long either.”

“Oh, really? My cock just feels too good?”

He whines and squirms but also nods his head, making the man chuckle as he starts sliding slow along his walls.

“What’s so good about it?”

“You already know what’s good about it or you wouldn’t be able to use it so well,” he only just gets finished speaking when Rocky presses his broad tip deep into his walls and makes his hole spasm in pleasure.

“I want to hear you say it, baby.”

Sanha blushes at the nickname as he stammers out, “It’s thick. And it makes me feel so full. And it’s attached to you.”

Rocky presses their lips together and slides their tongues together as they both fill with warmth. He still moves slow, but now he moves harder and deeper inside him like he’s trying to feel every inch. Sanha can certainly feel every inch of the man’s cock, and he clenches around him so he can feel every vein. Rocky groans into his mouth, and he needs to feel even more of him.

“Can I finger you, Rocky?” he asks. Although it takes him a while to get it out between kisses and moans.

The man nods his head quickly and puts the lube in his hand. Sanha mirrors his urgency and quickly slathers his fingers in the stuff before burying two deep inside Rocky’s warm, tight hole. He moans at the feeling of his soft walls gripping them and at how much harder and deeper the man fucks him. Rocky moans into his neck as he feels his orgasm simmering in his gut. He can’t help it. He’s given all of himself to the boy, and the feeling is overwhelming.

“Fuck, Sanha, I’m going to come, baby. You just feel so amazing. I can’t hold it back anymore.”

“Don’t hold it back. I want you to come. I want to feel you come deep inside me.”

Rocky moans at his words as his hips stutter and his orgasm explodes through him and into his condom. He pushes himself up to fuck the boy deep and hard while he still can and grips his slender length tight to jack it rough and fast until he has Sanha screaming his name and coming all over his tummy and chest.

“Fuck, that was amazing, baby. You’re amazing, baby,” he praises as he dives down to kiss his plump lips and cheeks. He wants nothing more than to cuddle him, but he needs to clean them both up first. He pulls out his softening cock, chuckling at the boy’s whimper, and goes to get rid of the used condom before coming back and licking every last drop of cum off the boy.

“That’s dirty, Rocky,” he whines as he squirms at the ticklish tongue.

“So you don’t want me to eat your ass, someday?”

He pauses.

“Well, I guess plenty of people eat cum and survive.”

The man chuckles at him before moving to kiss him. He can taste himself on his tongue, and it would normally disgust him, but when it’s with Rocky, he doesn’t mind it. He wants to kiss him no matter what, so he does.

“Can I stay the night?” he asks as they finally part, and Sanha looks at him in exaggerated shock.

“Do you really think I’m ever going to let you or your cock leave here ever again?”

Rocky smiles wide, cheeks becoming even bigger, and Sanha swears he’s already falling for the man. But he’s already done something he doesn’t normally do on a first date, so he just keeps it to himself as he cuddles into Rocky’s chest and falls asleep in his warmth.


	43. [Request] A Birthday Meal - Moon Bin/Cha Eunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most people might cook a meal for their boyfriend’s birthday or bring him to a fancy restaurant, but Eunwoo knows Bin wants to eat something else.

The corners of Bin’s thin lips curl up the second he’s awake as he’s met with the sight of two ample ass cheeks and a pretty, pink hole.

“Morning, Eunwoo,” he mumbles, voice crackling with sleep, and the pretty, pink hole twitches with excitement.

“Happy birthday, Binnie,” Eunwoo says as he pushes his ass back onto his boyfriend’s face so he doesn’t even have to move to eat his first meal of the day.

And Bin starts feasting. He grips his cheeks and spreads the flesh apart so he can shove his tongue deep into his hole and lick along his insides. He moans at the surprising strawberry taste of the man.

“Did you play with yourself?” he chuckles against him, making him moan and push his ass harder against his face.

“Only so I’d taste sweet for your birthday.”

“So you haven’t come yet?”

The man shakes his head, and Bin smirks against his hole before feasting on it once more. He rubs his tongue rough against his insides and reaches around to grab his hard cock. His loud moans as he jerks and tongue fucks him spurs him on to search for his prostate. He knows he’s found the sensitive bundle of nerves once Eunwoo starts cursing into the room, and he immediately gets to work pressing and massaging it with the hard tip of his tongue while he uses his big hands to jack his cock and grip his balls. Within a minute, his boyfriend’s cum splashes onto his chest as he screams his name. Luckily, he doesn’t wear a top to bed so it’ll be easy to clean.

“I’ll go get us some real food for breakfast,” he chuckles as Eunwoo collapses off him onto the bed.

“You need to clean off my cum first.”

“Why?”

“Why?! The members might see you!”

Before Eunwoo can stop him, he’s jumped off the bed and reached the door, knowing the man won’t dare to move from the bed now in case he opens it and someone sees him naked.

“They’ve already heard you scream my name, Eunwoo. They know you came all over me, so they might as well see your cum.”

“Don’t you walk out that door!” he yells, but Bin is already gone.

He walks proudly into the kitchen where the other members are eating together and smirks as they stare at the cum covering his chest. He even makes his pecs dance for them. Honestly, Bin would be happy to eat Eunwoo out for the whole world to see. He can just imagine eating him out right here while the members eat their breakfast and he eats his. It’s not even an exhibitionism thing: he just never wants his tongue to be anywhere but inside Eunwoo’s tight, warm hole. Just thinking about it is making him miss it, so he quickly grabs some fruit and rushes back to his bedroom.

When he gets back, he finds a blushing Eunwoo suddenly wearing clothes. Not many, just one of Bin’s jumpers that just about covers his crotch and only half covers his ass, but Bin wants to see every inch of his boyfriend’s soft body. He sets the food down on the nightstand and tries to get him to make eye contact as he sits beside him.

“I can’t believe you went out there with my cum on your chest,” he whines, eyes closed so he can’t make eye contact.

“What’s wrong with it? The others seemed to like it.”

“It doesn’t matter what they like, Binnie. My cum is only for my boyfriend to see.”

A tear drops from Eunwoo’s eye, and Bin cups his face and kisses it away.

“I’m sorry, Eunwoo. I am. I was just trying to tease you. I didn’t realise it was this important to you.”

“It’s not even. I don’t know why I’m crying,” he croaks as he reaches up to hold Bin’s hands, “I just like being yours, and only yours. I don’t want anybody else seeing what you get to see…”

“Are they allowed to hear what I get to hear? Or will I have to muffle you?” Bin asks with a smirk.

“Seriously, Binnie?” he sighs, but he can’t help but smile at his horny boyfriend, “Can’t you keep your tongue in your mouth?”

“No!” he shouts with a laugh as he pushes him into the bed and pushes his jumper up so he can see his plump ass once again. His hole is still glistening with his spit from the last time, and he dives so fast to shove his tongue back inside him that he whacks his nose off his tailbone. He doesn’t let that deter him, though, as he reaches deep inside him and licks every inch of him he can reach. He thinks he’s reached all that he can, but then Eunwoo moans his name and pushes back on his face, and somehow his tongue seems to grow a couple inches as he stretches deeper inside him than he ever has.

This time, he wants to make his boyfriend come with no hands, so he uses his hands for his own pleasure as he pushes his pyjama bottoms down his thighs and wraps them around his thick length. He moans at the touch, which makes Eunwoo moan in turn. He finds the man’s prostate again and starts abusing it with his tongue as he chokes his cock and jacks it hard enough that it feels like he’s going to rip it off his body. He can already feel himself getting close just from the sweet strawberry taste, Eunwoo must’ve focused on his prostate too, and the pleasure builds inside him until his cum shoots out of his thick length with a loud moan of his boyfriend’s name against his hole. He can tell from the way Eunwoo twitches against his lips that he’s close too, so he scoops his cum from the bed and Eunwoo’s cum from his chest to use as lube as he shoves three fingers deep into his hole and his prostate. His mouth moves on to kissing and biting the ample flesh of his ass while he fingerfucks him hard with the mix of their cum until his cum is shooting out of him again with a scream of Bin’s name.

Bin pulls the man onto his side to cuddle into his back and massage his heated flesh as he tries to catch his breath. He presses kisses into his slightly sweaty hair and whispers praises to him about how amazing and beautiful and tasty he is. Eunwoo tries to elbow him for that last part, but he easily catches his arm and drags his hand up to his lips to kiss each finger.

“Can we finally do something else today?” Eunwoo asks as he turns around to smile at his sweet if very horny boyfriend.

“Yeah, I think that should do me for about an hour,” Bin half-jokes and presses a soft kiss into his boyfriend’s even softer lips.

“Happy birthday, Binnie,” Eunwoo sighs in satisfaction as the tongue that was licking inside his ass begins licking inside his mouth.


	44. [Request] Just A Taste - Moon Bin/Rocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocky isn’t ready to go all of the way with Bin yet, but he is ready to go some of the way.

“Wait, Binnie hyung,” Rocky moans as the man’s abs rub rough into his crotch.

“Sorry,” Bin giggles, not realising what he’s doing to Rocky, “Did I use too much tongue? I’ve been told I do that.”

“No. Actually, I liked that… But can’t you feel where your stomach is touching?”

“Oh, sorry,” Bin rushes out as he pushes himself up to hover above him, “I thought you liked it.”

Rocky can’t help but stare at the veins of Bin’s muscular arms as he keeps his heavy, powerful body up like it’s nothing.

“I didn’t dislike it…” he mumbles, “I just don’t know if I’m ready for that…”

“Well, I’ve told you I’m happy to wait until you’re ready, Rocky.”

“What if I’m ready for stuff… just not full blown sex…?”

Bin smirks and pulls Rocky’s chin up so he can see it.

“I can restrain myself if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Okay…” Rocky whispers, and Bin immediately presses their lips and bodies together.

Rocky moans into Bin’s mouth as his abs are back to rubbing rough into his crotch.

“See? You do like it,” Bin pulls away to chuckle before sliding his tongue along his own again and down his throat.

Rocky can’t say he’s wrong. His body tingles with pleasure at even the slightest touch of the man, so he was always going to like his body grinding him into the couch while his tongue almost chokes him it’s so deep. It’s just that he’s starting to get hard, and he’s nervous.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Rocky?” Bin pulls away to ask and cups his face to soothe him, like he could read his mind, “I’m happy to wait if you don’t.”

As he looks into the man’s normally sharp eyes soft with worry, his nerves suddenly fade into warmth.

“I do want to do this with you, Binnie hyung,” he tells him as he reaches up to hold his hands, “But can we just get it over with?”

Bin arches his eyebrow, and he realises that came out wrong.

“I don’t mean it like that,” he rushes out, “I just mean can we get the awkward getting naked part over with? Then, you can run away or stay, and I’ll feel much more relaxed.”

“Is that what you’re worried about, Rocky?” Bin asks, amusement clear in his voice.

“Well, kind of…” he mumbles.

“You’re so fucking cute,” Bin tells him before placing one last kiss on his lips and stripping himself naked. Rocky can do nothing but stare, jaw literally dropped open, at the statuesque body he reveals along with a thick, long, only semi-hard cock that puts any statue to shame. Bin catches his stare and chuckles, “Well, at least we know you’re not running away.”

Rocky finally looks him in the eye again, and he can feel the blush burning up his cheeks.

“Shut up.”

“I bet if you knew this is what I was hiding under my clothes, you wouldn’t have waited as long to see it.”

“I said shut up.”

He’s right, though.

“Well,” Bin says as he sits his bare ass on the other end of the couch, “Your turn.”

Rocky is even more nervous now. How is he expected to compete with his Bin hyung? But just the thought of him covering his body back up is enough to bring a tear to his eye, so he has to strip. He stands up with his back to the man as he unbuttons his shirt, tanned skin a perfect contrast to the white fabric. Once it slips off his arms and onto the floor, his hands move to the hem of his trousers where they stay shaking.

“You really don’t have to do this, Rocky,” Bin tells him as he puts his hands on his shaking ones.

“C-can you do it for me, Binnie hyung?”

“Are you sure?”

He nods, and he’s suddenly pulled back into Bin’s chest. He gasps at the touch of their skin, and then he gasps louder as his trousers and underwear are shoved down his legs, exposing every inch of him for Bin to see. He just wants to cover himself up, but then Bin’s hands begin to roam his body, one groping his lean muscles and the other reaching down to grope his quickly hardening cock and tightening balls.

“You’re beautiful,” Bin whispers into his neck as he presses soft kisses along it, “So beautiful. I’m so lucky to be able to see this, Rocky.”

“What are you talking about?” he asks as his blush spreads to his chest, “I’m the lucky one. You have the body of a god.”

Bin chuckles against his neck and makes him shiver, “We’ll just have to agree that we’re both very sexy.”

He’s laughing before he even realises it. He tries to elbow the man for being so cheesy, but he’s quickly stopped and held still by strong hands.

“I wouldn’t move back like that when your asshole is so close to my dick, Rocky,” he teases as he grinds the thick length, now fully hard and monstrous, into the crevice of his ass, “I don’t want to accidentally rip you in two.”

“When did you get so cocky?”

“When you started drooling.”

Rocky whines incoherently because he can’t deny it.

“Well, then you’ll just have to put it in my mouth.”

Rocky yelps as he’s suddenly lifted into Bin’s arms and thrown onto the couch. His eyes blaze with lust as they take in every inch of his firm body, and Rocky can’t help but shiver with need. Then, the man drops onto the couch between his legs and immediately swallows his cock whole.

“Fuck!” he screams as pleasure shocks through him. The tight, wet heat is so overwhelming that he just can’t stop himself bucking against his face. He goes to apologise, but Bin seems to love it as he grips his ass and manually bucks his hips until he gets the message and starts thrusting into his throat. It feels so wrong to just outright skull fuck the man, but then his rough fingertips start rubbing against his hole and the lust burning through his body makes skull fucking the man feel just right. Bin seems to agree as he moans around his cock with each slam of the tip into the back of his throat. “Fuck!” he screams as Bin suddenly rips off him.

“Sorry, Rocky,” the man chuckles as he kisses up the muscles of his body, “I didn’t want you to come yet. But don’t worry, you’re definitely going to get to come down my throat soon.”

Once Bin reaches his lips, he connects them with his own in a kiss of tongue and teeth. Rocky can’t help but whimper into the man’s mouth as he grinds their hard cocks together. He pushes back up into the harsh rubs of his cock, and the pleasure that shoots through him makes his toes curl.

“Fuck,” Bin moans, “Fuck, if this is how good humping you feels, then I can’t wait to have my cock down your throat.”

“You don’t have to wait!” he snaps, his need making him irritable.

Bin just chuckles, “Alright, Rocky, I didn’t realise you were that desperate to suck me off.”

“Well, I am, so get off me.”

Bin chuckles again and watches in amusement as Rocky pushes him onto his back and crawls between his legs. His cock twitches at his touch, and Rocky’s tongue pokes out to wet his lips. He’s about to start swallowing it down when Bin grips his hair and stops him.

“Binnie hyung,” he whines, “I thought you were finally going to let me suck you off.”

“I am,” Bin chuckles, “But I want to sixty-nine, so stick your cock in my face too.”

Rocky would like to say he spins around so fast his body blurs because he’s desperate to have his cock sucked, but really it’s because he’s desperate to suck Bin’s cock. Now that there’s nothing stopping him, he wastes no time in swallowing it down until his nose is pressed into the man’s heavy balls. He moans hard around it at the taste of precum, and he immediately starts bobbing his head up and down on the thick length. The thicker tip drags along his throat, and the feeling makes his cock swell. He was so distracted by Bin’s cock that only now does he realise Bin has swallowed his own cock whole too. He would curse at the pleasure flooding him from both ends, but he’s not ready to take Bin out of his throat. He won’t be ready until he tastes his cum. The thought encourages him to fuck himself faster and harder on the man until he’s feeling dizzy.

Rocky takes a moment to pull off the thick length and gasp for air, and that’s when Bin decides to push a spit-slicked finger deep into his hole and knock what little breath he had out of him. He curses loud and clear as Bin realises he took one finger with no problem and stuffs two more in with the first. As the man begins fingerfucking him, he swallows his cock again to muffle his moans. It doesn’t work as the feeling of his throat being almost ripped apart along with the feelings of his own cock being swallowed whole and his ass being pounded makes him moan loud enough to echo against the walls. The pleasure is overwhelming, and it only takes Bin to glance his prostate with an errant thrust of his fingers to make his orgasm rack through his body. He screams so hard around Bin’s cock as he drinks down his cum that he makes the man’s orgasm rack through his own body, and he’s soon drinking down his thick, warm cum with relish. Rocky collapses and pants for breath once he’s lapped up the last dribble of cum from his slit. The smell of sex is strong in his nostrils, and he can almost feel himself getting ready for a second round, but then Bin bundles him into his strong arms and carries him to bed.

“Stay with me,” he tells the man when he’s tucking him in, and he happily cuddles up with him beneath the covers. Rocky decides to let himself drift off to sleep in Bin’s warmth because they can always have a second round in the morning.


	45. [Request] Look At Me - Top Moon Bin/Bottom Cha Eunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo shows his love for Bin’s monster cock no matter how shy it makes the man.

Eunwoo giggles at the man hiding behind his hands, “Come on, Binnie, look at me.”

“I can’t when you’re acting like this,” Bin whines, which just makes him giggle harder.

“Why?” he asks, pretending not to know how he’s “acting” to make the man so embarrassed when he’s currently nuzzling his soft-but-quickly-hardening cock with relish, “What’s wrong?”

“You know what’s wrong!”

He does. He knows that spending every waking moment with his plump lips around Bin’s cock, whether hard or soft, makes the man blush from head to toe, but he can’t help it. Bin’s just so big. He’s only half hard right now and his cock is already the size of Eunwoo’s face, and it’s already so thick that he can barely get his hands wrapped around it. And Bin loves it, whatever he might say. That’s why his hips are bucking into his touch and why he’s sneaking a peek through his fingers to see if he’s going to start sucking him already. And Eunwoo doesn't like to disappoint, so he quickly swallows the monster whole.

He’ll admit the first time he tried to even swallow the head, he almost dislocated his jaw, but he’s practiced so much since that day that he can now take him with ease. He moans at how it presses tight against his insides and it’s not even fully hard yet. It soon will be, though, as it twitches at the vibrations of his throat.

“Fuck,” Bin moans before clamping one of his hands over his mouth.

Eunwoo giggles and stares up at the man as he slowly slides himself up and down his thick length. It’s still growing inside him, and Eunwoo just loves the feeling of the flesh reaching deeper and deeper inside him. Once it’s fully hard and pushing so hard into his throat that it feels like it’s going to breach his walls, he can’t help but moan and relish the way Bin’s hand clamps his mouth even tighter. He’s honestly surprised the man isn’t used to this sort of thing by now, but no matter how many times he’s deepthroated him, and he’s deepthroated him many, many times, he’s still so sensitive to every slight drag and vibration. It must have something to do with all the extra nerve endings there would be in such a massive cock. Whatever the reason for Bin’s oversensitivity, Eunwoo loves it. He loves the way the man whimpers softly and squirms as he licks slowly up a protruding vein from the base of his cock to the broad head where he tongues the slit, moaning at the salt taste of precum.

“Can I fuck you now?” Bin asks, and Eunwoo’s eyebrows raise in surprise. The man must really be horny if he’s taking the initiative.

“Of course, Binnie. Have I ever turned down your cock before?”

He moves quick to push Bin back onto the bed while he holds his monster of a cock upright, a two-hand job, and immediately impales himself on it. It’s so spit-slicked and he’s so stretched out from the many times he’s rode him that day that it slides right in, but he still moans loud against the walls as it feels like it’s going to rip him in two. He really can’t get over just how big the man is that he can literally see his cock bulging out of his stomach. He rubs the head of the thick length through his skin, and Bin quickly clamps his hands back over his mouth to stop his own moans echoing through the room.

“You like that, Binnie?” he teases, and the man can only nod as his cock somehow swells even more inside him, “Well, if you want me to keep doing it, then you’re going to have to keep your hands away from your face. Grab my ass or something because I want to watch your eyes roll into the back of your head when I make you come.”

Thankfully, his horniness has overcome his shyness, and Bin grips the ample flesh of his ass and rubs rough at Eunwoo’s rim, making his hole spasm around his cock and Bin curse in pleasure. The sound of his soft, crackling voice sends tingles shooting up Eunwoo’s spine, and he immediately starts bouncing in his lap. He curses too as the man’s cock drags hard against his insides and presses so deep into his walls that it pleasures his prostate without even trying. He pauses a moment mid-jump and grinds the thick head of the monster into the sensitive bundle of nerves, and it forces a cry from his throat and tears from his eyes.

“Fuck,” he moans, “You feel so good, Binnie. You feel so good inside me. Fuck, I love your cock. Fuck, I love you.”

Bin pulls him down to connect their lips in a deep kiss of need as he snaps his hard hips up into his soft ass. Eunwoo can’t stop himself moaning loud into the man’s mouth at the feeling because it’s so rare. Bin hardly ever takes charge like this. He normally just lets Eunwoo pleasure himself on his cock while he holds back his moans and the bucks of his hips. But sometimes, like today, the man squeezes him tight to his solid chest with his strong arms and pounds so powerfully into his hole with his monster of a cock that Eunwoo thinks he’s going to rip in two. And Eunwoo loves these times: they make him feel so proud and loved that Bin thinks his hole is worthy to be used for his pleasure.

He submits totally to the man as he shoves his tongue deep into his throat and fucks his cock deeper into his hole. His own cock is squished uselessly between their bodies, but he can still feel himself getting close to his end just from the constant stimulation of his prostate. But he doesn’t want to come alone, so he clamps himself around Bin and sucks his tongue even deeper down his throat until the man’s breath is laboured and his monster strains inside him. Then, he stops holding back and lets his orgasm flood through him and into the tight press of their bodies. His hole clamps so hard around Bin that he really feels like his monster of a cock is going to rip him in two this time as it slams into him one last time and floods his insides with thick, warm cum. The feeling sends such shudders up Eunwoo’s spine that he thinks he’s having a second orgasm.

Once their orgasms are over them both, Eunwoo slumps into Bin’s chest and savours the way his chest rises and falls as it heaves. That is until he can feel his legs again and get off the man to lick up any cum left dribbling from the slit of his cock. As Bin whines at the overstimulation and it softens and shrinks, it seems much less of a monster, but Eunwoo knows it’s only hibernating before it will be back to destroy his ass once again. And he can’t wait.


	46. [Request] Double The Warmth - Top JinJin/Middle Rocky/Bottom MJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocky jumps into bed with JinJin and MJ, not knowing that they’re kind of in the middle of something. Rocky would leave, but he’s cold.

“Hyungs, I’m cold,” Rocky whines as he closes the door behind him and slips under the covers of JinJin and MJ’s bed, “Can we cuddle?”

“No, we can’t cuddle!” JinJin shouts.

“Get out!” MJ yells.

“Why not?” he asks, in shock at his hyungs raising their voices at him. They’ve never done that before.

“It’s none of your business!” they both snap.

“But I’m cold…”

“And I’m hard!” MJ yells, realising they’re not getting rid of him until they tell him the truth, “So, unless you’re going to join in, get out.”

“Fine, I’ll join in then.”

“What?!” they both ask.

“I’m really cold, hyungs,” he whines.

JinJin and MJ look at each other before sighing.

“Fine, we’ll cuddle,” JinJin tells him, “I guess people have died from the cold, but nobody’s died from blue balls.”

“At least not directly,” MJ agrees, “But I’m not bothering to put clothes on.”

“That’s fine, hyung,” Rocky giggles as he settles himself between the two men to sighs from both, “I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

Rocky keeps his promise and tucks his hands under his head, but he never said anything about the rest of him. He doesn’t know if MJ was serious about letting him join in, but he’s going to make him serious about it. He pushes his ass back until he can feel JinJin’s cock slide between his firm cheeks, and then he bends his leg up until his thigh is just touching MJ’s balls.

“Rocky,” JinJin warns.

“What?” Rocky giggles as he grinds slightly on his thick cock and presses harder into MJ’s balls.

“You know what.”

“I’m just trying to thank my hyungs for making me feel so warm.”

“You weren't even cold, were you?”

“I was! But then you two were about to fuck and got me feeling hot. Come on, hyung, it’s not like we haven’t done it before.”

“What do you think, MJ hyung?”

“We might as well.”

Rocky giggles, “Way to make me feel wanted, hyung.”

MJ presses his lips against Rocky’s ear to whisper, “Stick your cock in my hole and you’ll see how much you’re wanted.”

Rocky is now getting hard like his hyungs as he quickly strips himself under the covers and throws his pyjamas god knows where.

“We could’ve used those to clean up,” JinJin laments, but Rocky doesn’t care as he gets back to pressing himself into his hyungs. He can’t see a thing so it takes him a couple of tries, but finally he’s grabbing MJ’s heated flesh and pulling it against his own as he presses back into JinJin and slides his thick cock between his bare cheeks.

“Fuck, please tell me you’ve lube close-by,” Rocky moans as MJ and JinJin begin to rub their hands along his lean body and grind their cocks into him, MJ’s grinding into his own.

“Of course, we do,” MJ chuckles, “But you’re not getting fucked just yet.”

“Why not?” he whines.

“For being such a bad boy,” MJ teases as JinJin gets the lube and he hears the familiar click of the bottle opening, “Interrupting your hyungs and then seducing them. Tut tut, Rocky, you have to be punished.”

Once MJ finishes, JinJin shoves four lube-covered fingers inside him without warning or mercy. He shouts at the rough entry and immediate fingerfucking, but MJ quickly muffles him with his mouth. Their tongues rub hard together while his ass is abused by JinJin. Because it’s so dark, he can feel the wide stretch so much more and can’t help but moan at each slam of pointed fingertips while thick lips and a wet tongue swallow every sound.

“Please,” he pulls back to beg, interrupted by a moan as JinJin slows down for a moment to push his fingers deep inside him and spread them wide, “Please fuck me already. I need you inside me, JinJin hyung. And I need to be inside you, MJ hyung.”

“What do you think, MJ hyung?”

“Well, he’s clearly not been punished enough if he can still talk, but I want him inside me too, so fuck it.”

Rocky is so happy to hear those words as JinJin’s fingers are ripped out of his hole and replaced by his thick cock. He curses as he can feel every inch of him somehow stretch him even wider than his fingers. He can even make out the slight curve of his cock, and it makes his own strain against his abdomen. Luckily, it’s soon straining inside MJ as the man slathers it in lube and bends up his leg so he can slide it right into his tight hole.

Now, it’s time for Rocky to abuse MJ’s ass and his own. He immediately starts slamming himself hard and fast onto JinJin’s cock and then into MJ’s hole. The harsh drag of JinJin along his insides and MJ along his length has him moaning loud enough to need muffling again, but this time JinJin pulls his head to the side to slam their lips together and shove his tongue deep down his throat. It’s useless, though, as he moans loud enough to be heard past JinJin’s mouth at the feeling of being stuffed at both ends and MJ’s hole gripping his cock tight at the sounds of their sloppy kiss. His own hole tightens around JinJin’s cock as he feels his spit sliding down his cheek.

“Fuck,” JinJin groans against his lips as his cock swells inside him, “That’s it. We’re changing positions.”

Rocky’s suddenly ripped out of MJ and pulled to lie on top of JinJin while his cock strains in the air. MJ quickly sits back on it, and now all three of them are moaning loud. JinJin’s so deep inside of Rocky and Rocky’s so deep inside of MJ that none of them can help it. This was definitely a good decision on JinJin’s part. As his hyung’s start moving, JinJin has to bite into his shoulder and Rocky and MJ have to start shoving their tongues down each other’s throats again to muffle their near-screams. Rocky can already tell he’s getting close, and his hyungs aren’t even moving much yet. It’s just that he can feel so much of them against his body and inside it that he can’t help the tightness building in his gut. He doesn’t want to come alone, though, and starts slamming himself against both of them. And his hyungs start slamming back. MJ sits up to really slap his ass down hard enough against his hips to make the sound snap through the room. JinJin bends his legs up to get the leverage he needs to smack his hips hard enough into his firm ass to make Rocky’s entire body shudder from the impact. And the pleasure from both of them overwhelms him so much that they each need to stuff four fingers in his mouth to stop his screams waking up the other members or anybody within a ten-mile radius. Within seconds, he’s coming so forcefully into MJ’s hole that he thinks he actually passes out a little.

He must do because the next time he feels like he’s aware of his surroundings, he’s laid flat on the bed, cum leaking out his ass, and JinJin and MJ are nuzzling into his neck as they massage the sore muscles of his exhausted body. JinJin’s chuckle against his heated skin makes him shiver.

“And we said we weren’t going to fuck again.”

“Well, I blame Rocky for seducing us.”

“I blame Rocky too,” Rocky mumbles, MJ joining JinJin in chuckling and making him shiver, “But who said we shouldn’t fuck in the first place?”

“I did because I don’t want things to get complicated between us,” JinJin reminds him.

“What’s complicated about my two hyungs helping keep me warm?”

“I guess nothing,” JinJin says as he settles down beside Rocky and wraps a strong arm around his waist.

“Good because I’ve actually wanted to fuck you every day since the first time,” MJ admits as he rests his head on Rocky’s chest and cuddles into him.

“Me too, hyungs,” Rocky agrees as he basks in their warmth and falls asleep in their arms.


	47. [Request] Strawberry Sweet - Top Cha Eunwoo/Bottom Rocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo leaves a strawberry-shaped butt plug in Rocky’s desk at work, and he comes looking for it at the end of the day only to find it stuffed inside his ass.

Rocky quickly slams the box shut and shoves it into the drawer of his desk. A blush blazes on his cheeks as he stares at his computer screen and pretends he hasn’t been left a butt plug shaped like a strawberry at his place of work. He can’t believe anybody would do this: it’s unprofessional, and disgusting, and so fucking hot. He knows he should be outraged by what’s happened to him, but all he can think about is how good the plug would feel inside him. His hole is begging for it. He quickly pulls open the drawer of his desk and hides the box in his jacket as he makes his way to the toilets.

Once the stall door is locked behind him, he pushes his trousers and underwear down to pool around his ankles and lifts the butt plug out of the box sitting on the toilet lid. It’s beautiful even in the dim light of the bathroom. The glass is stained light pink and light green to mimic the colours of the fruit and leaves, and there’s even indents in it where the seeds would be. He doesn’t think he’ll mind sucking on it to make it wet enough to slide inside himself, but then he notices a packet of lube in the box. He chuckles as he checks the packaging to find it’s strawberry-flavoured, and then he rips it open and pours it all over the butt plug before stuffing it deep inside his hole. He has to bite his fist to stop the moan threatening to get him caught by anybody passing outside the toilets, but once it’s settled inside him, green leaves hooked outside his hole, he pulls up his underwear and trousers and gets back to work.

Rocky doesn’t understand why he’s never worked with a butt plug inside himself before. Sure, it’s unprofessional, but it feels so good. He’s been squirming in his chair all day, pressing the glass into different parts of his walls that pull gasps from his lips, and for the last half of it, he’s been unable to leave his desk because his precum has leaked through his underwear to his trousers. The wet stickiness makes him feel so dirty, but for reasons he can’t explain, he loves it. He’s close to just giving in and bouncing in his seat when he hears a knock on his office door and Eunwoo walks in.

His beautiful colleague who he has had many, many sex dreams about, Eunwoo, walks in while he’s got a glass strawberry stuffed up his ass and a hard-on straining in his trousers. He actually starts to wonder if he’s the main character in some kind of porno. He starts to think he might be right when the man locks the door and turns round smirking.

“Did you like my present?”

Rocky pales. He wasn’t serious about the porno thing, but now he is. The worst thing is the way the plump lips of the man make his hole clench around his present and him moan.

“I can’t believe you actually put it inside yourself. You should’ve seen my face when you rushed to the bathroom trying to hide the box in your jacket,” Eunwoo chuckles as he walks over to sit on the desk right in front of Rocky, “Did you even clean it first? Who knows what kind of pervert could have left it?”

Rocky pales further.

“I didn’t think of that…”

“Of course you didn’t,” Eunwoo chuckles as he unzips his trousers and pulls out his hardening cock, “Because you’re just so desperate to have your holes filled that you’ll take anything, won’t you? So why don’t you take this down your throat?”

Rocky immediately dives forward to swallow Eunwoo whole.

“Fuck,” Eunwoo moans as his cock quickly grows fully hard inside Rocky’s wet heat and presses tight against his walls, “I thought I was going to have to seduce you, but you really are a slut, aren’t you? Well, so long as you’re my slut.”

Rocky moans at the man’s words, and he’s quickly yanked off his cock by his hair.

“Hands against the wall and ass out,” Eunwoo orders.

Rocky is quick to obey. He even shakes his ass for the man, which earns him a spank.

“Such a slut,” Eunwoo chuckles to himself as he pulls a condom out of his pocket to roll over his hard length.

“You’re just as much of a slut as I am,” Rocky whines.

“Oh, I know,” Eunwoo says as he crouches down to press his nose into the clothed crevice of his ass, cock twitching at the feeling of glass leaves, “But why don’t we be each other’s sluts?”

“Yes,” Rocky moans, “Yes, please.”

“Good,” he chuckles and shoots back up onto his feet to shove Rocky’s trousers and underwear down to pool around his ankles. He was ready to rip the plug out and start fucking him into the wall, but he’s stopped by the sight of his firm cheeks and the green leaves nestled between them. “Fuck, you’re sexy,” he hisses.

Rocky shakes his ass again, and Eunwoo spanks him again, almost moaning at the feeling of his bare skin against his palm. He keeps his hand on it and grabs at the muscles underneath it, in awe of how hard it is in his grip. He would stay like that until the end of the universe, but his cock is crying out for attention. So, he rips the glass strawberry out of Rocky, chucking it onto his desk chair, and then he starts fucking him into the wall. He curses at how tight his hole is despite being stretched around that plug for the entire day and immediately sets a hard and fast pace. The harsh drag of his insides along his cock making him moan so loud he has to push his face into the shoulder of Rocky’s jacket to stop the whole building from hearing what they’re up to.

Rocky has to bite his fist again to stop the whole city hearing what they’re up to. He can’t help it. Every slam of Eunwoo’s tip deep into his oversensitive walls sends pleasure racing through his body. That must be what having a butt plug stuffed up your ass for hours does to you. Tears roll down his cheeks as the man continues to fuck him hard and harder and even harder, so hard that he’s sure his ass will be bruised after all this. But that thought just makes him even more sensitive to the harsh rub of his insides, tears flooding out now, that thought of being unable to sit still tomorrow while he works because his colleague fucked him senseless in the very same office where he works. He’s so close that all it takes is Eunwoo to reach around and wrap a warm hand around his cock to make him shoot his white cum all over the berry blue wall in front of him.

Eunwoo curses loud into Rocky’s shoulder as he clamps tight around him. He has to double the strength of his thrusts to keep up the same brutal pace into the almost shut hole. He had been nowhere near close, but now he is as each shove back into the crushing tightness brings him nearer and nearer to his end. He aches to have Rocky even closer to himself as pleasure shoots up his body, so he pulls him tight to his chest and slips his hands under his shirt to grope his chest and pinch his hard nipples while he whimpers silently at the overstimulation. The submission of the man to his every touch and whim is what forces Eunwoo’s orgasm through his body and his cum out into his condom. He fucks Rocky a little longer while his cock is still hard, loving how the man is starting to whine softly as it all becomes too much, and then he pinches the base of the condom as he pulls himself out.

He stays there holding Rocky up until he’s sure his trembling thighs can hold him up instead, and then he gets to disposing of the condom and tucking his softening cock back into his underwear and zipping up his trousers. When he’s done, Rocky is still panting with his forehead now resting against the wall, and the sight of his sweaty ass and wrecked hole has his cock twitching for a round two. But it’s not getting one because Rocky couldn’t take a second round. That’s something they’ll have to work on. Instead, Eunwoo bends down to pull the man’s trousers and underwear up over his ass, nibbling on the firm flesh and earning himself a whine as he stands again. As he turns him around to tuck his limp cock back in, he’s glad that everyone in the building is away home because there is no way to describe how Rocky looks but completely fucked-out, and they would have both been caught.

“I should fuck you more often,” he chuckles, “You look so pretty afterwards.”

“Okay,” Rocky replies, too tired for shyness.

Eunwoo isn’t too tired to get his hopes up, though.

“Really? We can do this again?”

“Yes, you said we would be each other’s sluts.”

Eunwoo can’t stop the smile that spreads wide across his face, so wide that it forces a small smile onto Rocky’s face.

“Okay. But could we also try being each other’s boyfriends?”

Now, Rocky’s smile spreads wide across his face.

“Okay.”

They kiss for the first time, and it’s a messy kiss of feelings and exhaustion, and it’s perfect.


	48. [Request] Oral Fixation - Cha Eunwoo/Rocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo always needs to be sucking on something, but what he really needs to be sucking on is Rocky’s cock.

With every step Eunwoo takes towards the bed, he almost takes a step back. He knows that Rocky told him he was happy to let him suck his cock while he’s asleep, but as he gets closer and closer to the normally sharp features of the man turned soft and he can start to make out every eyelash, the war inside him rages harder and harder. If he didn’t need the man in his mouth so bad, then he wouldn’t even be considering this. But he does need the man. He needs the taste of him on his tongue and the feeling of his thick cock deep down his throat. He had tried lollipops and bananas to stop himself having to do this to Rocky, but nothing had worked. So, he sneaks under the covers of the man’s bed and pulls down his boxers to suck his soft cock into his mouth.

He’s groaning already at the satisfaction buzzing through his body. Of all the things Eunwoo has put in his mouth - and because of a childhood unburdened by concern for his own wellbeing, he wouldn’t like to list everything he’s put in his mouth - but of everything, nothing can beat a cock. The flat taste of flesh and the way it stretches with each suck until it starts to harden and push deep down his throat makes it his favourite meal. He doesn’t know how he would survive without it, but he doesn’t have to, thankfully. Not since he came crying to Rocky to please let him suck his cock because he was the only one he could trust with such a secret. Remembering how sweet he was with him and how sweet he has been with him every time he’s come to him needing something in his mouth, he sucks even harder on his hardening cock in appreciation and pulls a hand up to fondle his balls.

Rocky shifts and moans softly in his sleep, and Eunwoo starts licking and suckling his growing tip in excitement. Rocky always stays so quiet while he sucks him, even though Eunwoo can tell he enjoys it by how much cum floods down his throat at the end. But the man just doesn’t seem to like making a show of how good he’s feeling. While he sleeps, however, Eunwoo can tell exactly how good he’s feeling as his thighs tighten and whispered curses slip from his lips. He can even tell which parts of his cock he likes licked by the way he whimpers as he tongues from the slit down to where the tip meets the shaft. It’s now fully hard in his hands, and Eunwoo decides it’s time to just swallow it whole and choke on it.

He moans so hard around the thick length as it presses tight against his walls and deep down his throat that he can feel the vibrations through the straight point of his nose that’s buried into the thick hair at the base of Rocky’s cock. That’s something else he loves about cock that can’t be matched by anything else. It also comes with a man whose coarse hair tickles your face and whose musky scent pleases your nostrils. He breathes Rocky’s in deep before he starts bobbing his head on his thick length. The slide along his insides draws low moans from his throat as he sucks in his cheeks to make sure he can feel every vein of the man. He grips and rubs his fuzzy, thick thighs to ground himself against the overwhelming sensations shuddering down his spine and back up to cloud his mind. But it doesn’t work as he’s soon fucking his face on his cock hard enough to make him dizzy.

The only thing that stops him passing out is Rocky’s wide hand yanking him off by his hair. Eunwoo panics as the man curses him out and rips his head back further than necessary, but once he turns on the light and tears off the covers to find him looking back at him, the anger falls from his face and his fingers fall from his hair.

“I’m so sorry, hyung,” Rocky now panics, “I didn’t know what was happening. I thought some pervert had sneaked in.”

“Well, some pervert had sneaked in,” he jokes to rid the air of tension.

Rocky chuckles in relief, “Well, you’re a pervert I like sneaking in.”

Eunwoo’s smile spreads wide across his face. That’s the first time Rocky has ever said he liked what he does to him, and it reminds Eunwoo of something from earlier.

“You must do, you were moaning in your sleep,” he says with a smirk as he watches a blush redden the man’s tanned cheeks.

“I was?”

“Yeah, I liked it. I like hearing you moan.”

Now, Rocky’s cheeks are more red than tan.

“You just like hearing anybody moan.”

“No, I like hearing you moan. I only want to hear you moan.”

Rocky’s eyes widen slightly, and Eunwoo worries he’s said too much and immediately swallows the man back down his throat. Rocky curses and grips his hair again, but this time it’s to express his pleasure. He even starts letting moans slip past his lips, and Eunwoo almost chokes, the spasm of his throat pulling a stronger moan from the man. As he looks up to find Rocky’s intense gaze staring down at him, the man grips the back of his head and moans deliberately as he pushes him back onto his cock until his lips are wrapped around the base of it. Eunwoo would curse if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied, so instead he settles for showing his appreciation for just how sexy Rocky is by fucking himself on his cock. He sucks in his cheeks to make the feeling especially intense and brutalises the tender walls of his throat with each hard pound of his broad tip. The loud moans of the man that he now can’t seem to stop only spur him on to bob his head faster and harder until he’s feeling dizzy. Just as he feels ready to pass out from the haziness and pleasure, thick, hot cum shoots down his throat. Eunwoo quickly pulls back to suckle and lick at his tip to taste every last gush and drop on his tongue, and once he’s swallowed down the last dribble, he rests his cheek on Rocky’s abdomen and keeps it in his mouth even as it softens.

“Are you really doing this again, Eunwoo hyung?” Rocky asks with a sigh.

Eunwoo just nods.

“It can’t be good for you to sleep in such an awkward position all the time.”

Eunwoo doesn’t care. This is what makes him happiest, Rocky’s cock in his mouth and the salt taste of cum on his tongue. He starts sucking on the now-soft, stretchy flesh, and Rocky just turns off the light, knowing that arguing with his hyung is useless when he gets like this.

“Goodnight, hyung.”

Eunwoo murmurs goodnight around his cock.


	49. [Request] No Claws - Bottom Yoon Sanha/Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hyungs don’t want to have to lie about where all the scratch marks came from like last time, so they tie Sanha up to fuck him.

“I’ll be good, hyungs. I promise,” Sanha whines, but that’s what he promised last time, and he still clawed stark streaks of red into their skin that they had to pretend could be done by an angry cat.

“We can’t trust your promises, kitten,” JinJin tells him, an edge to his voice that stops his next whine on his tongue, “Now, hands above your head.”

Sanha pouts but does as he’s told, looking up at his sharp, longish nails that he loves to sink deep into his hyungs one last time before looking back down where his hyungs crowd around him. JinJin kneels between his long legs, the leader always gets first use of his hole; MJ and Eunwoo kneel beside his hips; and Bin and Rocky kneel beside his softly-defined torso. They’re the ones that tie his wrists to the headboard with thick rope.

“You didn’t have to tie them so tight,” he winces.

Bin scoffs and leans down to whisper in his ear knowing the feeling makes him squirm, “And you didn’t have to claw my back the night before I went shirtless for our Blue Flame filming, but you still did, kitten.”

“I said I was sorry…” he mumbles, but he accepts that maybe he did deserve to have his hands tied a little too tight.

“I know, kitten, and I’ll finally forgive you when I see rope burns on your wrists.”

Sanha’s cock twitches at his words, and that’s the cue for his hyungs to start groping his soft flesh while JinJin slides his thick cock inside him and starts fucking his hole rough. He moans into Bin’s mouth as he connects their lips and slides their tongues together and the others begin kissing other parts of him. Rocky nibbles on his peach nipples while MJ and Eunwoo take a slender thigh each to suck and lick, getting so close to his aching cock before sucking and licking back down again. All while JinJin fucks him without mercy because nobody will see his ass during their photoshoot tomorrow so it’s okay to mark up and bruise. Sanha whines to himself about how unfair that is, but he can understand why his hyungs tied him up if this was the mood they were in, the mood to make a mess of their maknae, because he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself scratching long, red lines in their skin.

“Think you can take my cock down your throat, kitten?” Bin asks, and he quickly nods his head.

The man chuckles and moves to press his thick length to his lips and past them into his tight, wet heat. Sanha moans at being filled so full at both ends. He wishes he could beg the men to fuck his holes harder, but his mouth is kind of occupied. So, he settles for moaning hard enough to make Bin curse above him and tightening himself around both men as their flesh drags deliciously along his insides and the hands and lips of the other three drag deliciously along his skin.

With a curse of his name and one last harsh smack of hips and ass, JinJin comes deep inside him. Sanha moans loud enough to be hard past Bin’s cock as he feels the wet warmth flooding his insides and clamps his hole around JinJin to milk him of every last drop. Then, JinJin’s cock is quickly pulled out of him and replaced by MJ’s, who wastes no time in abusing his hole just like JinJin. Wet squelches now fill the air as MJ fucks JinJin’s cum back into him, and he really wishes somebody would touch his cock as it strains and begs for attention. But Eunwoo is too busy at his thighs and Rocky is too busy at his nipples, and his mouth is too busy with Bin’s cock to actually beg, so he just has to writhe in need and claw at the rope around his wrists for some distraction.

“Fuck, you feel amazing, Sanha,” MJ moans, his writhing making his hole squirm around his cock, “Don’t stop doing that.”

He has nothing to worry about because Sanha couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. Not when Bin and MJ are fucking his holes so hard that it feels like his insides are exploding in the middle where they meet and when Eunwoo and Rocky grope and suck and lick every inch of flesh they can reach that his pale skin is covered in bright red marks of ownership. And these feelings of being fucked into oblivion and owned by his hyungs that makes him clamp down around his Bin and MJ hyungs and pull their orgasms out of them. He would curse in pleasure as the men thrust their cocks deeper inside him than ever before, but he’s too busy swallowing down Bin’s thick, salty cum and moaning as MJ’s mixes with JinJin’s in his ass. Once the last dribbles spurt from their spasming cocks, they pull out and move to let Eunwoo and Rocky have their turn with his thrice-defiled body, that day anyway.

Eunwoo takes his ass like he always does, and Rocky takes his throat like he always does. He still doesn’t know why Rocky and Bin prefer his throat over his ass, but he’s glad for it because he prefers having his hyungs down his throat too. That way he can taste them as well as feel them. He doesn’t have long to think about it, though, as they immediately start fucking into him hard. They’ve had to wait for his holes, and now they’re taking all of that built-up tension out on him. And Sanha loves it. He loves how Eunwoo’s cock feels like it’s going to rip him in two as he pounds erratically into his hole, and he loves how Rocky’s cock feels like it’s going to rip apart the lining of his throat as the slap of his balls against his face echo through the room. Just as he thinks it can’t get any better, Eunwoo changes the angle of his hips to slam the broad head of his cock directly into his prostate, and Rocky dives down to swallow his leaking length whole as he continues to fuck his face. The pleasure is so overwhelming that he comes into Rocky’s mouth before he can even get his cock fully down his throat.

Rocky doesn’t seem to mind, though, as he slurps down his cum and moans at the taste. Sanha’s cock is quickly becoming oversensitive as Rocky tongues his slit for any last drops, and he can’t help but whine while he and Eunwoo continue to fuck his holes as they clamp down around them. They even seem to like it better that he’s in pain as their moans begin to echo against the walls and they begin to brutalise his vice-like holes. Sanha’s body shudders at the feeling and tears begin to roll down his round cheeks, but the two men just continue to use him for their own pleasure. Luckily, they’re both soon coming deep inside him, and Sanha starts moaning once again at the salty taste of cum and the warm feeling of it in his ass, which soothes away all the pain.

His wrists are quickly untied once his hyungs are done with him, and he’s quickly pulled into five pairs of arms. The men argue over whose turn it is to use his ass as a pillow tonight, and Sanha just giggles to himself at his funny, horndog hyungs.


	50. [Request] Caught - Top Moon Bin/Top Yoon Sanha/Bottom Rocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha catches his Bin and Rocky hyungs fucking in the practice room, but instead of telling them off, he joins in.  
> Part two of [Practice Room Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266099/chapters/69605319)

Rocky looks closer at the man standing at the door and realises he recognises those big, round eyes, rounder cheeks, and pouty, plump lips. He actually would’ve preferred it to be a stranger.

“Hey Sanha...” he strains out as the boy walks into the practice room. Bin’s head snaps around, but neither of them bother to move or try to hide because it’s too late now. Also, he doesn’t think Bin wants Sanha to find out that there’s an XXXL dildo stuffed up his ass.

“Seriously, hyung? That’s all you have to say?”

Sanha walks towards them both, and Rocky has never felt the boy’s height so strongly as he towers over him and stares down at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t tell the others?”

Sanha’s laughter seems to surprise him as it tips back his head and shouts out of him. Even Bin finds it in his compromised position to giggle.

“Well, what’s in it for me?” Sanha asks once he’s finally able to again, although a smile still lingers on his face.

Bin and Rocky groan. This is why Rocky would’ve preferred it to be a stranger. This isn’t the first time Sanha has walked in on them doing something they shouldn't, and every time he gets them to do something for him. The last time he got them to go find a special kind of ice cream for his cat that they could only find in a store on the other end of the city.

“What do you want?” he grumps.

“More cat ice cream?” Bin joins in grumping.

Sanha just giggles.

“No, keeping this a secret is worth a lot more than that, don’t you think? Not only are you fucking, but you’re fucking in the practice room where anybody could see.”

“Nobody’s here. We weren’t going to get caught,” Bin asserts.

“I was here. And you did get caught, by me.”

“Just tell us what you want, Sanha,” Rocky snaps.

“I want to fuck you, Rocky hyung.”

“What?!” Bin and Rocky yell together.

“I want to fuck you with Bin hyung.”

“That’s blackmail!” Rocky yells.

“Well, I’m not actually going to fuck you if you don’t want me to…” Sanha whines, mischief-bright eyes suddenly downcast, “I just thought it would be a good way to get us all what we want.”

“And what you want is?”

“To get laid!” he groans, “I haven’t been able to come for a week now because of our comeback.”

Rocky is surprised that he’s actually considering it and even more surprised when he looks down to Bin that he seems to be considering it too. He meets his gaze, and they have a silent conversation that ends with them both deciding to just let the boy have his fun. But Rocky isn’t going to be the one to say it.

“Fine,” Bin tells him, “You can fuck Rocky.”

“Really?” Sanha asks, eyes wide with excitement and lips spread wide in a smile.

“Yes,” Rocky affirms, “You won’t be any good on stage if you’re having to hide your erection the whole time.”

Sanha doesn’t even react to his teasing. He just strips off his clothes quickly and rushes to press into his back.

“Don’t forget lube,” Bin chides, and Sanha goes searching for it with an “oh, yeah”.

Rocky giggles as the man rolls his eyes at the boy. But while he might pretend to be unaffected by the idea of double penetration in the practice room where anybody might see them, Rocky can feel his cock growing and hardening inside him. He’s never been this quick to recover before. Rocky wants to tease him, but Sanha is already pressing into his back again.

“Okay, I’m all lubed up,” he chirps into his ear, and Rocky can’t help but find the boy’s eagerness to fuck him oddly endearing, “Anything else before I join you inside Rocky hyung?”

“A condom?”

“I don’t need a condom.”

“He doesn’t need a condom.”

They say it at the same time, and Bin’s crescent eyes turn into full moons.

“I mean…” he stammers as he tries to explain why he was so quick to basically suggest that Sanha come inside him, “This will be Sanha’s only chance to fuck me, so shouldn’t we make it as good an experience as possible?”

Bin chuckles at him, “If you want the maknae’s cum dripping out of your ass, just say Rocky. You don’t have to pretend.”

“Fine, I want the maknae’s cum dripping out of my ass.”

Rocky expects Sanha to lose control of himself and force some part of his cock into his hole after he says those words, but he doesn’t expect Bin to harden fully and start fucking into him.

“Fuck, Bin hyung,” he moans as his thick length slides in and out of him, then Sanha shoves his slender length deep inside him, and he’s moaning, “Fuck, Sanha.”

With each moan of the other’s name, the men speed up their thrusts and slam hard into his ass like they’re in a competition to see who can rip him in half first. Rocky thinks Sanha might manage it just because of how long his cock is that it reaches parts deep inside him that nothing or no one has before, and it feels like he’s a virgin being stretched for the first time. The pleasure building in places he’s never felt it before even has him whining like one. It doesn’t help that he’s also being stretched far wider than he’s used to in the places he’s being stretched. If Bin is already thick enough to make it feel like he’s about to breach his walls, then Bin and Sanha are thick enough to make it feel like they’re already breaching his walls. He’s just glad that he’s practiced stretching himself around massive dildos in case Bin ever punished him like he punished Bin after he lost their dance battle.

Rocky’s cock strains between Bin and his body and his hole clamps so tight around the two inside him that both of them moan loud in his ear as he remembers that Bin still has that dildo inside him. Lust burns through him as he thinks about how full the man must feel while his cock is so tight against Sanha’s inside him, and his body moves on its own to start bouncing in his lap. He thinks Sanha should feel something of what their hyung is feeling too and quickly slathers his fingers in his own spit before shoving them deep inside the boy’s unexpecting hole as it flexes with each thrust. Sanha cries out and presses his face into his shoulder, sweat beginning to drip from his fringe onto his skin, as he fucks even faster into his hole so he can fuck his own hole even faster with his wide fingers. They all moan loud and wantonly from pleasuring each other and themselves. Rocky can feel himself getting closer, and so can Bin.

“He’s close, Sanha,” he tells the boy, “Fuck him as hard as you can and let’s see how much cum will shoot out of him a second time.”

The both of them start brutalising his hole, and Rocky fucking loves it. He loves how the head of their cocks slam hard into his walls and how the shafts drag rough along them. His hole spasms and clenches around them as his orgasm approaches, and it feels like he might pass out from the pleasure writhing through him. It’s still a surprise when it hits, though, and with a scream ripping through his throat, he comes harder than he ever has in his life into the tight press of his and Bin’s bodies. The force of it is so exhausting that his face falls into the man’s neck, but his cum just keeps pumping out of him as the two continue to fuck his hole and chase their own orgasms. Sanha is the first to slam into him one last time and flood his insides with warm, wet cum, but Bin soon follows after with a moan of Rocky’s name. The sound fills his insides with a different kind of warmth, and he nuzzles into the man’s neck as they catch their breaths.

Sanha is the first to pull out and get dressed, kissing them each on the cheek before leaving for the dorm. Bin and Rocky stay crumpled together in the chair for a few minutes more before they too get dressed and leave for the dorm. They laugh as they both have to help each other walk from having their holes stretched so wide.

“We should’ve made Sanha carry us home,” Rocky jokes.

“Maybe next time,” Bin says, and Rocky blushes as he thinks about a possible next time with the two of them. He can’t say he’d be against it.


	51. [Request] Take It Out On Me - Top JinJin/Bottom MJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JinJin has been working nonstop to prepare for their comeback, and MJ thinks he needs some stress relief.

“Jinnie,” MJ calls sweetly as he bends over to kiss JinJin in his chair, “Want to take a break with me?”

“I can’t,” the man sighs, “The song still isn’t right.”

“You’ve been working for hours without end, Jinnie.” And while MJ thinks JinJin looks hot when he’s concentrating, his concern outweighs his horniness. “Come on, I walked all the way here from the dorm in the freezing cold without any underwear on me so we get to fucking quicker. My balls will never thaw out if we don’t use them now.” He said his concern outweighed his horniness; he never said he wasn’t horny.

JinJin laughs and looks up at him, which makes MJ’s heart soar because it’s the first time he’s looked at something other than his goddamn computer in days. He missed his teardrop-shaped eyes.

“You’re really not wearing any underwear?”

“You can check yourself.”

“Well, sit on my knee and I will.”

MJ happily flops down onto the man, chests pressed together and a knee on either side of his thighs. He grinds into the hard muscles of the man that he hasn’t felt against him in days, and JinJin laughs at his eagerness as he checks if he’s really not wearing underwear, shoving a large hand down his jeans and playing roughly with the unclothed hole he finds there.

“See?” he moans as dry fingertips force their way inside him, “I told you I wasn’t wearing any underwear.”

“Such a naughty boy,” he chuckles as he stretches his fingertips apart and pulls apart his already lubed hole with ease, “Can’t even go a few days without my cock inside you?”

“No, I can’t,” he groans, “I need you inside me every day.”

JinJin pulls him into a kiss of feeling and fight as they pour everything into the other: their stress, their need, their love. Their tongues slide slow along each other while JinJin caresses inside him with his fingers until they’re slicked with lube as well. MJ squirms in his lap for more, but it’s up to JinJin to decide when he wants to give him more. Finally, the man pushes him away enough to order, “Clothes off now.”

MJ rushes to obey and strips himself completely naked, half-hard cock swinging at his hips, before stripping JinJin’s jeans and boxers down his thighs to free his own half-hard cock. He goes to swallow it whole until it’s fully hard, but JinJin stops him.

“Did you remember to lock the door?” he asks before they get too carried away and someone walks in on them.

“I locked it the second I came in,” he giggles as he gets on his knees and starts kissing up the thick shaft of the man.

“Fuck, such a naughty boy,” JinJin moans, but the fingers that bury themselves in his hair and pull his face deeper into his crotch only encourages his naughtiness.

MJ knows the man loves his thick lips, so he drags them slowly up his length before spreading them over his tip and sliding them down until they’re wrapped around the base. He gags around JinJin, knowing he likes that, and buries his nose into the thick hair of his groin for himself. If warmth had a smell, then that’s what JinJin smelled like, and he inhales the scent as pleasure floats around his head. He still can’t believe how thick his boyfriend is, and they’ve been making love and fucking for years now. But even just half-hard, JinJin’s cock is pressing into the walls of his throat, and as it grows at the feeling of his wet heat, it begins to push them outward until MJ is sure there must be a giant bulge in his throat. And the thought turns him on so much more that he begins bobbing his head on the girth even while his throat burns from the rough drag and stretch. The only thing that stops him ripping himself in two is JinJin yanking him off.

“What the fuck?!” he yelps in response, and JinJin’s face pales with worry.

“Sorry, hyung, I’m so sorry,” he rushes out, “I didn’t think I pulled hard enough to actually hurt you, are you okay? I just thought I was hard enough now.”

MJ could never stay mad at the koala-like face of the man. He just gets off his knees and sits back in JinJin’s lap as he pecks him on the lips.

“It’s fine, Jinnie,” he soothes as he pecks him again and again, “I was just shocked. You’re hardly ever rough with me.”

“Sorry,” he mumbles as he pecks him back and cards his fingers through the hairs he pulled on, “You just made me feel so good that I lost control for a moment.”

“Well, then why don’t you lose control this time?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” he practically purrs as he reaches underneath him to begin inching JinJin’s cock inside him, “You always want to make love. It’s been ages since you last properly fucked me. And you can take all your stress out on my ass, so it’s a win-win-win.”

“Okay.”

That’s all the man says before he pulls him into a deep kiss of love and tongue. This is what he always does when he fucks him, so he still feels cared for while he abuses his ass. And MJ hates to admit it, but it works. It’s even his favourite part about it all. JinJin’s tongue and lips caressing his own while his cock drills into him and leaves bruises on his ass. He’s moaning into the man’s mouth even before his first thrust into his hole. Like always, the first one is slow and gentle, but each one after that gets faster and rougher as the slap of skin echoes louder and louder through the room. The man just uses his hole for himself, tender flesh of his ass already reddening with each hard smack of hips, and MJ just loves being able to help him relax in this way. It’s not as if he doesn’t like it too with the harsh drag of his insides sending pleasure burning through him and racing up his spine.

He actually wants JinJin to be even rougher with him, so he sucks and nibbles on his tongue, and MJ isn’t prepared for the pounding his ass gets. The scream tears him away from the man’s lips as it tears from his throat, and he starts bouncing down against each hard thrust while his moans echo in the thankfully sound-proof studio. JinJin takes that as his cue to absolutely brutalise his hole, and the pleasure-pain mix is overwhelming. His hands shoot down to jack his cock and torture his balls while JinJin’s hips shoot up into his ass and his own hands slide under his top to tease and pinch his nipples.

“I’m going to come, Jinnie! Fuck, I’m coming!” he shouts as his orgasm suddenly explodes through him and into his hand. The pleasure that explodes through him with it has his hole clamping so tight around JinJin that it forces his own orgasm out of him and into his vice-like grip. They both moan loud and excessively as they ride out the aftershocks until they collapse into silence and each other.

“Fuck, that was just what I needed, MJ hyung,” JinJin whispers into his sweaty hair, “You’re so fucking amazing. I love you more than anything in the world. Thank you for being mine.”

MJ shoves his cum-coated fingers into the man’s mouth before he makes him cry. Then, he has to rip them out before the way he licks and sucks them clean makes him hard.

“My work here is done then. I’ll see you at the dorm,” he says as he tries to get out of the chair, but his legs won’t work for him. They just shake every time he wills them to move.

“Are you okay, hyung?” JinJin asks, deep voice heightened with worry.

“I’m fine…” he sighs. He really doesn’t want to say this, but he supposes he has to. “You just fucked me so hard that I can’t walk.”

JinJin giggles as he blushes.

“It’s not funny, Jinnie!” he scolds, but that just turns the man’s giggles into outright laughter, and he’s soon joining in. “Okay, maybe it’s a little funny,” he gets out between laughing fits.

“Do you want me to carry you to the couch?” JinJin asks once he finally manages to calm down.

“No, I want to cuddle,” he says as he tucks his face into the man’s neck and savours the warmth of his body while JinJin works and strokes his fingers through his hair.


	52. [Request] I’ll Just Do Whatever I Want, Then - Top Rocky/Bottom Yoon Sanha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha always makes Rocky feel like sex is just something that he’s letting him do to him, so Rocky decides to treat him like a sex toy if he’s going to act like one.

“Just do whatever you want, Rocky hyung.”

Rocky’s muscles stiffen at those words. He hates those words. Those words make him want to scream at Sanha and fuck him until he’s a sobbing, pathetic mess. He stares up at the boy like he’s trying to turn him to stone with just his gaze.

“Do you not like what I do to you, Sanha?”

“What?” Sanha asks, confusion clear in his big, round eyes.

“If there’s nothing you can think of that you’d like me to do, then isn’t there at least something I’ve done before that you might like me to do again? Or have you never liked a single thing I’ve ever done to you? Because the way your cum shoots out to a few feet away when I touch you makes it seem like you do, but then when I ask if you want me to suck your cock or finger your ass, you don’t seem bothered enough to ask me to do any of it. You just tell me to ‘do whatever you want, Rocky hyung’.”

“I-I do like it, hyung,” Sanha whimpers as Rocky begins to growl his sentences.

“Then, what do you want me to do to you?”

“I-I-”

“What, Sanha?! Just pick something!”

“But I like it when you choose.”

Rocky sighs. He really thought Sanha was about to show him that he was actually getting something out of having him close. Up until a few moments ago, Sanha hadn’t ever even told him that he likes what he does to him. Rocky has felt like he’s been fucking a sex toy. Well, if Sanha was going to act like one, then Rocky was going to treat him like one.

“You’ll let me choose whatever I want? You’ll let me do whatever I want to you?” he asks as his veins protrude from his neck and arms.

The boy nods, and Rocky slaps his long, slender cock with a hard palm.

“You’ll let me do this?!” he asks as he slaps his long, slender cock again and grips his balls tight with his other hand, “You said you wanted me to do whatever I want. What if I want to do this?”

Tears begin to roll down the boy’s soft cheeks, and when normally that would make Rocky stop and soothe the boy with whispered comforts and gentle kisses, now it only makes his rage explode inside him. He slaps the boy’s cock again so that the smack and his cry of pain echoes against the walls.

“On your front, Sanha,” he barks.

The speed with which the boy turns over and sticks his ass in the sky for him to do with as he pleases shocks Rocky. And what shocks him even more is the precum dripping from the boy’s hard cock, harder than Rocky has ever seen it. He spanks his little ass so hard that it’s turned bright red before he even touches it, and the boy’s hole quivers as he sobs. He grips the tenderised flesh, and a moan escapes the boy’s lips. He likes this. He actually likes this. He likes being used and abused for another man’s pleasure. Well, then Rocky is happy to use and abuse him for his own.

“Such a fucking slut,” he growls and spanks his ass again, savouring the way the boy pushes back into his punishing touch, “Is this why you wouldn’t tell me what you wanted? Because you were ashamed of wanting me to treat you like nothing but a loose hole for me to store my cum in?”

“Yes, hyung,” the boy whimpers, “Please use me.”

Rocky can almost make out the indented lines of his fingerprints in the boy’s ass after he’s done spanking him again and again and over again. He pants for breath as he regains control of himself and admires the contrast between the untouched, pale skin and the beautiful, red handprints. The pink hole twitching between then catches his attention, and he stretches his hand out to rub it rough with a dry fingertip. The boy’s sweat eases it slightly, but he still whimpers as Rocky pushes his finger in to the second knuckle.

“Hyung, please fuck me. Please use me,” the boy whines.

“Why didn’t you tell me this is what you wanted, Sanha?” he asks as he pushes a second dry finger halfway inside him.

“I didn’t want you to think I was a pervert or something,” the boy whimpers as he starts rubbing small, rough circles into his walls.

“Oh, I definitely think you’re a pervert,” he chuckles as he pulls out his fingers to grab the lube beside him, “But I must be a pervert too,” he tells him as he pushes him onto his back to look into his teary eyes, “Because seeing you like this just makes me want to wreck you even more.”

He suddenly shoves his lubed, thick cock into his dry, tight hole, and the loud moan of the boy spurs him on to fuck into him harder and harder until he’s practically screaming.

“Fuck, hyung, it feels so good! Fuck, fuck me harder, Rocky hyung! Please fuck me harder!”

Rocky is happy to give the boy what he wants and brutalises his hole as the muscles of his thighs burn. He’s clenched so tight around him that he doesn't know how he’s ever going to stop fucking him. Pleasure practically pulses through him, and his own moans are soon mixing with the boy’s screams in the air. Still, he feels like he can get even more pleasure from his hole, so he bends the boy’s knees up to his chest and mounts his ass to fuck it like an animal. He really does treat the boy like nothing but a sex toy, a hole for his cum, as he slams his hips hard into the soft flesh of his already abused ass without concern for how the boy won’t be able to sit for days.

The boy doesn’t have any concern for it either by the way his face scrunches up in pleasure and his hole grips tight to his cock. Rocky bends even further down so he can bite his lips and stuff his tongue down his throat because it just feels right to dominate every hole the boy has. His moans vibrate through him, and Rocky starts to worry he’s going to come before him. But then, the boy screams into his mouth and a hot liquid splatters onto his chest as the boy’s hole spasms around his cock. Rocky follows quickly after him and shoots his cum deep inside him with a few final hard thrusts.

He sits back on his knees and pants for air. Sanha is in worse shape as his chest heaves and sobs continue to drag themselves out of him. Suddenly, as the cloud of lust dissipates, Rocky feels bad about what he did to the boy.

“Fuck, are you okay, Sanha?” he rushes out as he lies down and pulls Sanha onto his chest to make sure nothing is touching his raw, abused ass, “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me. Fuck, Sanha, I’m so so sorry.”

He can feel tears pricking at his eyes when Sanha lifts his head to connect their lips in a slow and gentle kiss.

“I liked it, Rocky hyung,” Sanha assures him, “I’m glad you did it. Now, I don’t feel like I have to hide anything from you: you’re just as perverted as I am.”

They chuckle together.

“I guess I am. But can we still have vanilla sex too?” he asks as he reaches up to clean the tear tracks from his face, “I don’t think I could take seeing you like this all the time.”

“Of course, hyung,” Sanha says it like he’s just asked if the sky is blue, “I love when we make love. I just couldn’t say it before because I was afraid I was going to ask you to choke me as well.”

“Well, now you can ask me to do whatever you want.”

“I will.”

And with that, Sanha cuddles into him and falls asleep on his chest, exhausted. Rocky stays awake for a little while to savour how his cheek squishes into the muscle there before joining him in dreamland.


	53. [Request] The Dangers Of Social Media - Bottom Yoon Sanha/Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members find Sanha’s secret Twitter account and give him the gangbang he seems to want so badly.

The others stare wide-eyed as Rocky shows them the secret Twitter account he found on Sanha’s phone. He scrolls through tweet after tweet of Sanha’s talking about how much he wants the members to fuck him individually and together and how he wants them to fuck him individually and together. And then, there’s a photo of his perky ass and pink hole, taken in a way that hides his face, with the caption “I just want ASTRO’s cocks right in here”.

It was that tweet that sealed Sanha’s fate.

They couldn’t have their maknae showing his ass to the entire world, so they would have to claim it. They waited, naked, in Sanha’s bedroom until he walked in from his day out with friends and dropped the phone he was using to text them that he had gotten home safe.

“Wh-what are you all doing?!” he tries to scream as his eyes scan their cocks, varied in size but equal in hardness, but his shock means his voice can’t rise above a whisper.

“Waiting for you,” JinJin tells him in a steady voice, “We found your Twitter account: hyungfucker69. And we thought you might want to actually try fucking your hyungs.”

They smirk at each other as lust clouds the boy’s eyes and the crotch of his jeans begins to bulge.

“You’re all here to fuck me?”

“If you delete your account.”

Sanha immediately bends down and rushes to delete the account. Once it’s done, he quickly shows the screen to his hyungs.

“There. Now, will you fuck me?”

They all laugh at the boy’s eagerness and get up to crowd around him. His hands immediately start reaching around or behind to stroke their cocks, pumping each a couple times before reaching for another. The hyungs, for their part, take turns kissing and palming him. Bin is first because he’s first to get to Sanha, and the kiss is rough while his hands press hard into his clothed cock and make him whimper. Then, when the others reach them both, he’s pulled away and down to JinJin’s lips, and the kiss is much gentler while Rocky’s hands replace Bin’s at his crotch. Then, he’s pulled away and up a little to Rocky’s thick lips that engulf his own while MJ gets his turn stroking his length through his jeans. Again, he’s pulled away and up to lock lips with Eunwoo who uses a little too much tongue, but Sanha kind of likes it, while he also takes over playing with his cock. Then, he’s pulled away and down to MJ who slides their tongues rough together as JinJin finally gets his hands on his length and thumbs the slit through his jeans. They keep pulling him in different directions and Sanha keeps switching who he’s jerking off until they’ve had enough and strip his body and chuck him onto his front on his bed.

“At least we know he didn’t Photoshop his ass,” Bin jokes, and the rest of his hyungs laugh while he blushes.

“You saw that?”

“Yes,” Eunwoo chuckles, “And we saw that you wanted our cocks here, was it?”

As he asks the question, he shoves a dry finger halfway into his dry hole, and the chafe makes him yelp. But he’s still horny.

“Yes! Yes, I want you there! I want you all there!”

The hyungs all laugh again at his eagerness, but they’re not cruel, so they get to giving the boy what he wants. Rocky had already brought the lube over, and he pours some around his hole for Eunwoo to push in while the rest of them slather their cocks in the stuff. Now his hole isn’t bone-dry, Eunwoo finds it takes his finger in much easier and immediately shoves two more inside to watch how he squirms under his touch. He starts fingerfucking him when the others tell him that they’re ready to start actually fucking him, making Sanha’s hole tighten around the digits in anticipation.

They decide to fuck him in order of size so his hole will feel as good as possible for all of them. And so, MJ is first. He shoves his cock deep into him, and Sanha starts to worry about how wrecked he’ll be by the end if this is how the smallest of them makes him feel. He’s by no means small, an average length and slightly above average thickness, and he knows exactly how to fuck into his sensitive walls so that he has to bury his face into the bed below to stop the other people in the building hearing his long, drawn-out moans. MJ doesn’t bother to silence his moans as he speeds up his thrust until the slap of skin joins him in sounding through the room. Another few thrusts into the warmth engulfing his cock, and he’s coming deep inside it.

Eunwoo quickly replaces MJ at Sanha’s ass and fills him up again with his own cock. It’s the same thickness as MJ’s but longer so it stretches deeper inside him and makes him whine into the bed. Eunwoo starts fucking him, and Sanha starts to wonder if they’ve all been fucking behind his back because Eunwoo also knows exactly how to use his cock to make him squirm with pleasure in the sheets. MJ pulls his face out of the bed to shove it into his softening cock, and Sanha happily takes the distraction of licking it clean of his MJ hyung’s cum. The salt taste on his tongue is what keeps him from coming himself as Eunwoo slams his hips into him one last time and fills him up with a wet warmth.

Then, Rocky replaces Eunwoo at his ass and Eunwoo joins MJ at his lips. He sucks both cocks into his mouth to lick clean because he needs the extra distraction from the pleasure of Rocky stretching him wide around his. It’s shorter than Eunwoo’s, but it’s so thick that he’s really starting to feel the tightness of his hole. When Rocky loses his patience and just fucks the rest deep inside him, he can’t help but scream so hard around Eunwoo and MJ that their cocks begin to harden again inside his mouth. And he has no protestations whatsoever when they grip his hair hard to keep him still as they start fucking his throat. He feels so dirty, his spit drooling down the men’s cocks while the cum already in his hole makes squelching noises as Rocky pounds his ass, and he absolutely loves the feeling. That’s why it only takes one errant thrust into his prostate to push him over the edge and come all over the bed below. He clamps hard around the men inside him, and this pushes them over the edge to flood both of his holes with thick, warm, wet cum.

They let go of him for a second after they finish inside him, and he collapses into the bed. He’s quickly pulled into two pairs of strong arms, and large hands rub his aching, exhausted body.

“Do you want to stop, Sanha?” he faintly hears JinJin ask through the fog of pleasure.

“No!” he shouts, soreness making him unreasonable, “You promised you’d fuck me if I deleted my Twitter!”

“We’ll fuck you later,” Bin tries to explain.

“No! I want you now!” Sanha shouts again, tears threatening to spill from his big, round eyes.

“Fine, fine, we’ll fuck you now,” JinJin says as they both concede to his irrationality.

Sanha sighs in satisfaction as he rests his head onto the shoulder of his Bin hyung behind him.

“Good, and I want you both to fuck me at the same time.”

“What?!” they both shout, Sanha’s head jostling on Bin’s shoulder and making him pout.

“We can’t, Sanha. We’re too big,” Bin tries to explain, with as much success as the last time he tried.

“I don’t care if you rip me in half. I want you both now!” Sanha cries, tears now rolling down his round cheeks and dripping off his round jaw.

“Fine…” they both sigh, realising there’s no point arguing with the boy in this state and on his own ass be it.

Bin leans back against the headboard and pulls Sanha into his lap, the boy happily grinding himself on the thick length nestled between the tight cheeks of his ass because he’s finally going to be stuffed full with his hyungs’ cocks. JinJin lifts his knees to his chest and his ass off Bin so they can both line themselves up with his cum-spewing hole and sink him back down onto both of them.

“Fuck!” Sanha shouts as he realises his eyes might have been too big for his ass, but JinJin and Bin gave him his chance to stop them and continue to drop him down onto their cocks that make him feel like he’s going to rip in two. And honestly, he kind of likes the feeling. “You don’t have to go easy on me,” he lies, and the two men currently having to inch slowly into him because of how tight he is know it’s a lie, but they pretend it’s true anyway and start fucking into him.

It takes both hands from both men to muffle his screams. It’s so fucking painful, and it’s so fucking good, and it’s so fucking indescribable. He’s fucked senseless until the only thing he can feel is the two of them sliding rough and fast along his insides, and he just hopes he’s making his hyungs feel as good as him. And his hyungs could assure him that he is. White dances on the edge of their eyes as his hole crushes their cocks tight together and sends pleasure shuddering through their bodies. Neither of them want to come so soon, but the boy drags their orgasms out of them as they fuck hard enough into him that his ass will be bruised and his hole gaping before they come with loud groans and pump their hot loads deep inside him. And just that feeling alone is enough to make Sanha come for a second time all over the soft muscles of his chest and abs.

His exhausted body is so numbed that Sanha doesn’t even realise his hyungs have carried him to the bath until he feels the warm water sting his abused ass. MJ gets in with him because he has the softest lap, and Sanha sits on it while all of his hyungs scoop load after load of their cum out of his ass. He’s sure that tomorrow the image will have him begging the men to fuck him again, but right now, he can only think of sleeping, and he falls asleep with his head lolled back on MJ’s shoulder.


	54. [Request] It’s Not Cheating If You Do It Together, Right? - Top Moon Bin/Middle Rocky/Bottom Cha Eunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin and Eunwoo have noticed the way Rocky looks at them when he thinks they’re not looking, and so they decide to have a little fun with him.

Bin pants as he slumps to the floor. His top is soaked through with sweat so that his statuesque body and pale brown nipples can be clearly seen. Figuring that it’s not worth the sticky feeling for no modesty in return, he peels it off himself and crawls over to his equally sweaty, breathless boyfriend, Eunwoo, where he lies in the middle of the floor. He hovers over him a moment to admire the flush of his sculpted cheeks then lowers himself to press their lips together in a slow kiss.

“You taste nice,” he murmurs.

To which, Eunwoo laughs, “I taste of sweat.”

“Well, your sweat tastes nice.”

Eunwoo laughs again and wraps his arms around his neck to deepen their kiss. Their tongues slide long and strong against each other as Bin moves on top of him and Eunwoo moans into his mouth at the feeling of his weight bearing down on him. Then, Eunwoo pretends to have a sense of modesty and pulls away from his lips.

“Binnie, stop. Rocky’s right there.”

“Oh no, Eunwoo hyung, it’s fine. I’ll leave,” the man rushes out and rushes out of the practice room.

Once the glass door closes behind him, Bin bursts into laughter.

“Don’t laugh at him, Binnie,” Eunwoo scolds, but he can’t stop his plump lips curling into a smile.

Bin dives down again to kiss them before responding, “I’m not laughing at him, NooNoo. I’m laughing at the boner he was trying to keep us from seeing.”

Eunwoo laughs now, “It really is hard to hide, isn’t it? When are you going to stop teasing and let me ride him already?”

“But it’s just so much fun, NooNoo. And he won’t rush out of a room trying to hide his boner or panic when we notice him staring once he knows we want to fuck him too.”

“No,” Eunwoo agrees as he trails his fingers down his sweat-sheened muscles, “But you’ll get to feel him touching you here,” he says then grabs one of Bin’s hands and moves it to push into the crevice of his ass through his sweats, “And you’ll get to watch him touch your boyfriend here before he shoves his massive cock inside me.”

“Fuck, fine,” he hisses as he tries to push his fingertips into Eunwoo’s clothed hole, “We’ll fuck him, but after I fuck you in the showers.”

Eunwoo laughs as Bin lifts him into his arms and carries him away for some passionate love making as water rains down on them and washes them clean of the _three_ messes they make. Then, they plan for how they’re going to get Rocky to fuck them or, really, how they’re going to mess with him before fucking him because they’re pretty sure getting him to fuck them isn’t going to be a problem. They decide Eunwoo will pretend to be trying to cheat on Bin with him, and when Rocky refuses, Bin will come in and ask him if he thinks he’s too good for his boyfriend’s ass and demand he fuck his boyfriend. Then, they’ll have a fuck buddy for life.

That was the plan. But then one day, they walk in on Rocky moaning their names and fucking himself with a fleshlight and dildo, and that all gets thrown out the window.

“It’s too late to pretend you weren’t just getting yourself off,” Bin chuckles as Rocky scrambles to cover himself up.

“Then what do you want me to do?!” he yells, not taking this in his stride quite like the two men standing at the door.

“Continue,” Eunwoo tells him, “Or better yet, let us get you off.”

Rocky stops scrambling, forgetting about how he’s currently naked with a dildo stuck up his ass.

“What?”

The two men exchange a smirk as they slowly move towards Rocky and kneel with him on the bed.

“We want to get you off,” Eunwoo repeats, picking up the tossed aside fleshlight and rubbing the entrance at the head of his cock to make his point, “Can we?”

Rocky nods, in too much shock to actually say something in response, and Eunwoo immediately starts sliding the fleshlight along his cock while Bin grips the base of the dildo in his ass and starts fucking into his hole. Rocky suddenly finds his voice as he moans their names and grabs at them for no reason other than to have something to hold onto while pleasure shoots through his body. And after they set a steady pace with the toys, Bin and Eunwoo get to appreciating his body. Eunwoo gropes the thick muscles of his thighs and licks along the lines of his abs while Bin sucks and nibbles on his neck as he grabs at the lean pecs of his chest and teases his dark brown nipples. It’s still not enough for the men, though.

“Can I suck you off instead of using this?” Eunwoo asks as he shakes the fleshlight in his hand.

“Yes,” Rocky rushes out, breathless, “Please suck me off, Eunwoo hyung.”

Eunwoo chuckles at the man as he chucks the fleshlight away. He wraps his fingers around his straining cock, barely, and admires the thick length. It almost rivals Bin’s in size, and he never thought he would be able to say that about another cock, but it’s smoother and less veiny, and Eunwoo has to know what it tastes like. He impales himself on it and groans at the mix of precum and strawberry lube. He immediately starts bobbing himself on the cock, tickling it against the back of his throat with each bob down, and watches how the normally sharp features of Rocky’s face soften in pleasure as he whispers curses into the room. Then, he looks beside his face to find the sharp features of Bin’s face sharpened with lust.

“Bin hyung, I want to fuck your boyfriend,” Rocky moans unexpectedly as his head lolls back onto his shoulder, and Eunwoo could swear Bin’s eyes turn black with lust.

“I’m not stopping you,” he growls into his ear.

“And I want you to fuck me, Bin hyung.”

Bin’s growl has no language to it as he rips the average-sized dildo out of Rocky’s ass and replaces it with his thick, eight-and-a-half-inch cock. The man screams as he shoves it in with no mercy, and Eunwoo can sympathise as he’s been the victim of Bin’s horniness and impatience many times. So, he quickly flips himself on his back and shuffles himself onto his own thick, eight-and-a-quarter-inch cock to distract the man. Bin’s soon moving his hips for him with a tight grip, fucking him into Eunwoo’s ass and onto his cock, and he collapses into Eunwoo’s chest as pain and pleasure war within him.

“It’ll feel good soon,” Eunwoo promises as he cards his fingers through his long, black hair to soothe him.

“It feels good now,” Rocky manages to get out between curses and moans, “It just also feels like he’s ripping apart my ass.”

“Don’t worry, you can take it,” Eunwoo chuckles before lifting his head by his hair and pulling him into a gentle yet passionate kiss, and he really wishes he hadn’t because the sight makes Bin’s cock swell inside him and fuck him even harder between the two men until his ass really does feel like it’s been ripped apart.

He moans into Eunwoo’s mouth as he licks inside his own. He doesn’t know how he’s ever going to go back to sex toys after this. Bin’s cock is bigger than any dildo he’s even dared to try, and Eunwoo’s ass is tighter than anything he’s ever stuck his cock into, and he was a very horny teenager. He really hopes they aren’t expecting him to last long because each harsh slide of Eunwoo’s soft insides along his cock and each sharp shove inside him of Bin’s thick length is pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

“Are you close, Rocky?” Bin asks from above as he slows down Rocky’s hips so he can feel every single inch of the two men around his cock and inside his ass, “Fuck, your hole’s clenching so tight around me.”

“Y-yes,” Rocky manages to grit out as the rest of his body clenches tight trying to hold back his orgasm.

Bin chuckles, “Well, I’ll make you a deal. If you can make Eunwoo come before you, then I’ll let you fuck him for your birthday from now on.”

“Will you fuck me too?”

“Of course.”

Rocky suddenly pushes himself up onto his hands and starts pounding into Eunwoo’s hole. His ass slams hard against Bin’s hips with each pull out, and the sudden loud moans of the men encourages him to fuck them both so hard that his thighs begin to burn from the effort.

“Fuck, he must really want to fuck you, Eunwoo,” Bin moans as he rests against Rocky’s back and just enjoys the way his heat slides off his cock and then swallows it back up.

Eunwoo can’t even respond, rendered speechless by the sensations racking through his body.

“Want me to show you where his prostate is, Rocky?” Bin whispers into his ear, wanting it to be a surprise for his boyfriend.

“You mean I’m not hitting it now?” Rocky whispers back, sure that he must be with how the man moans incoherently underneath.

“No,” Bin chuckles as he watches the soft features of his boyfriend’s face twist in pleasure, “He’s just very expressive.”

Bin grips Rocky’s hips again and rolls them so his cock fucks somewhere deep and specific inside Eunwoo that makes him choke on his moans.

“This is his prostate.”

Rocky has never been more glad for his dance training as he puts it to good use and remembers exactly how to roll his hips to make pleasure overwhelm Eunwoo’s body. The man switches between screaming into the room at the way Rocky’s cock slams directly into his most sensitive bundle of nerves and choking on his screams each time he puts some extra force behind his thrust. Rocky, in return, moans loud into his skin as he collapses on top of the man and loses himself in his spasming hole. Then, Eunwoo’s orgasm shoots through his body and forces stream after stream of cum into the tight press of their bodies while the vice-grip of his hole milks Rocky’s cock for every drop of cum in his heavy balls. So turned on by seeing Rocky be driven senseless by his boyfriend’s ass, Bin only needs to thrust a couple more times into his firm, clenched ass to flood his hole with thick, hot cum.

Rocky and Bin collapse onto their sides as their highs fade, and Eunwoo pants on his back. Their muscles ache, and their cocks and holes chafe, but each of them has a smile on their face.

“I’m glad my birthday’s soon so we can do this again,” Rocky sighs in satisfaction.

Eunwoo laughs as he rolls onto his side to cuddle into his sweaty chest and reach an arm around him and his sweaty boyfriend, “Don’t worry, Rocky. Bin is way too impatient and horny to wait that long. We’ll all be fucking again in the morning.”

Rocky hopes so.


	55. [Request] Moan For Me - Top Cha Eunwoo/Bottom Moon Bin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin loves to hear Eunwoo moan, whatever the consequences.

The second Bin shows the slightest sign of waking up, Eunwoo starts grinding his morning wood into the crevice of his ass.

“Do you want to take this to our bed?” he asks since they were currently squished together on a couch in the living room after falling asleep there last night while watching a movie with the other members of ASTRO. They’d all gone to their own beds, but Bin and Eunwoo remained.

“No,” Eunwoo moans softly as he slips a hand under his tank top and gropes the solid muscle of his pecs, “I need you now.”

“But we can’t do it here,” he pretends to argue, but the corners of his thin lips are curling into a smirk and his ass is grinding back against the man’s hard cock, “You’re always too loud. You’ll get us caught.”

“I’ll be quiet,” Eunwoo moans, and Bin laughs because they both know it’s a lie told out of desperation.

Eunwoo had promised him that when he needed him in the kitchen, in the shower, and in the others’ beds, and each time his loud, whiny moans got them caught. But the truth is that Bin doesn’t care. Getting caught is well worth it to have the man deep inside his ass, and he secretly loves it when the others walk in just as he pumps his cum into him. So, he tosses off his pyjama bottoms and boxers into the middle of the floor and flips around to throw a muscular leg around his boyfriend.

“You’re a liar, but fuck me anyway,” he chuckles.

He presses his thin lips into Eunwoo’s plump ones to at least try and keep him muffled until they’re close to coming. He’s quick to lick at them to demand entry into his mouth and slide their tongues slow together once he has access. Then, he pushes down Eunwoo’s sweats far enough to hook them under his balls and grips their cocks together to stroke them. His cock almost instantly hardens fully once the man starts moaning into his mouth and reaches around him to spread the firm cheeks of his ass and tease his hole with dry fingertips. They slip into it accidentally because of how loose he fucked him in the shower before the movie, and he starts moaning into Eunwoo’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Eunwoo tries to hiss, but it turns into a loud moan that echoes through the room as Bin thumbs their slits, “Maybe we should take this to our bed. I can’t keep quiet if you’re going to be this sexy.”

“But now I need you,” Bin tells him as he starts fucking his cock into his hand and along Eunwoo’s cock, “Just moan. It’s not like they haven’t caught us before.”

Eunwoo moans at his boyfriend’s words and stuffs three fingers into his mouth. If he’s not going to worry about getting caught with a cock in his ass, then Eunwoo’s not going to worry about getting caught with his cock in an ass. Bin greedily swallows his fingers inside himself and gets to work licking and sucking on each thick finger until they’re soaked in spit. Then, Eunwoo replaces them with his tongue and shoves them deep inside his loose hole. Eunwoo almost has to choke Bin on his tongue to stop his moans waking up the others. He quickly spreads his own spit around his insides until he’s sure he won’t rip apart his hole, and then he takes out his hand to spit in it himself and slather his aching, leaking cock in the stuff because he needs to be inside the man right now.

He stuffs his cock deep inside Bin’s ass, both of them moaning loud into each other’s mouths, and he wastes no time in fucking hard into his hole. Pleasure burns through his body from his groin, and it’s not enough. He pushes Bin onto his back and hangs his leg off the couch so he can press his foot into the floor and pound hard into him until the sound of slapping skin echoes through the room. Bin’s ass is hurting and so are Eunwoo’s thighs, but neither man cares as the pleasure overwhelms everything else.

Bin realises there’s no point keeping Eunwoo quiet when the shaking of the couch can probably be felt throughout the dorm, so he pulls the man’s head back by the hair and revels in the whiny moans that escape his plump lips. He still can’t keep himself away from them and sucks his bottom lip between his teeth while his moans hit him in the face. He loves the feeling and keeps sucking on his lip to encourage him to be even louder and more forceful in his moans. Bin knows Eunwoo so well that he even knows the stages of his moans during sex. First, his moans are loud and sudden like earlier, and then they’re small and whiny like they are now as the pleasure of fucking deep inside him tightens his throat closed, and then they’ll begin building into screams of need and release as his orgasm nears and explodes hot inside him. And it’s those screams that Bin wants to hear.

He grips Eunwoo’s hair tighter as he lowers his lips to bite and nibble at his neck while he clamps his hole around his thick cock to encourage the man to pound him even harder. Almost immediately, Eunwoo begins shouting into the room at the sudden mix of pain and pleasure overwhelming his body, and he can’t help but slam his hips so hard into Bin’s firm ass that the slap of skin is just as loud as his shouts. He loses himself in the tight heat of his boyfriend, and Bin loves watching him as his eyes shut and his shouts turn into screams without him even realising. Since Eunwoo is too busy chasing his own pleasure, Bin has to reach between them to jerk his own cock to the sight and sounds. He jacks himself hard enough to feel like he’s going to rip his cock from his body, but it’s only when he hears the door open and the gasps of their members that his orgasm overwhelms him and cum comes pumping out of his cock onto both of their tops. And his spasming hole is what pulls Eunwoo’s orgasm out of him with a scream of Bin’s name that rips the back of his throat.

Eunwoo collapses into Bin as his orgasm fades and lets his muscles relax again. He doesn’t even realise the members are staring at his half-clothed ass until they clear their throats and make him jump, jerking his softening cock out of Bin’s hole and splashing some of his cum on the seats of the couch.

“H-how long have you been there?” he asks as he quickly pulls his sweats up to cover his ass and tuck away his manhood.

“Just long enough to hear you come,” Bin giggles underneath him, far more relaxed about the situation.

Eunwoo blushes and can only look at the men from the side of his eye to mumble out, “Sorry.”

At the start, the members would have then berated the two for fucking in a shared room of the house, but they’ve tried that too many times without it working and jerked off to the sight of them together too many times when they’re alone in bed to do anything more than sigh and leave them to clean up after themselves. As they go, Bin continues to giggle while Eunwoo hides his blush in his neck.


	56. [Request] You Want To Fuck? - Top JinJin/Bottom MJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just JinJin and MJ having sex before bed.

“You want to fuck, hyung?”

MJ cackles at the sudden question. He swats at JinJin’s leg where it’s bent into his own and looks over his shoulder to side-eye him in the darkness. He can just about make out his crinkled-with-laughter eyes and koala-like nose and his still-damp, longish hair from his shower before bed.

“Wow, you’re so romantic, Jinnie.”

“Well, you laugh at me when I try to be romantic, hyung,” he sighs exaggeratedly in his ear, “What am I supposed to do? Just not say anything at all and fuck you into the mattress?”

“Now, there’s an idea,” MJ teases, and he’s immediately pushed onto his front with JinJin’s heavy, hard body on top of him.

“If that’s what you want,” he growls into his ear, but he can’t keep it from turning into a giggle. He still tries his best to stay in character, though, and forces his large hands under his hyung’s pyjama top to rub rough along his body.

“Fuck, that actually feels good, Jinnie,” MJ gasps as he presses his back up into the man to give him better access to his chest, “Play with my nipples like that.”

JinJin gladly does as he’s told and pinches the hardening nubs while he pulls them away from his hyung’s body. And the moaned curses that escape his hyung’s lips makes his cock twitch. He begins to grind the growing girth into the soft flesh of his hyung’s ass as he sucks at the side of his neck and crushes his sensitive nubs between his fingers.

“Fuck,” MJ moans loud into the room as he reaches back to bury his fingers in his hair and pull him even closer, “Maybe you should fuck me into the mattress.”

“Hyung,” JinJin whines long into the room, deep voice crackling as it tries to turn high-pitched.

“What? What?!”

“Stop teasing me.”

“I’m not, Jinnie, I swear,” MJ promises, “I’m serious, fuck me into the mattress.”

The desperate demand of his hyung makes JinJin feel a way he’s never felt before. His body is hot and his cock is hard and heavy against his thigh. He’s glad he only ever sleeps in boxers because it means he only has to push and kick those off himself before he can get to work stripping his MJ hyung naked. He bends his back up pulling his top off and then pulls him halfway down the bed stripping off his pyjama bottoms and boxers. Once he reaches out and is met with the feeling of heated, smooth skin, he dives down to squish his face between the soft cheeks of his hyung’s ass and stuff his tongue deep inside his warm hole.

MJ moans loud and pushes back against the wet muscle licking along his walls. He scrambles for the lube on their nightstand and chucks it down to the man currently eating him out like he is his last meal.

“Prep me while you do that, Jinnie. I’m going to need you inside me soon.”

JinJin chuckles against his hole, and the feeling has pleasure shuddering up his spine.

“Am I making you feel that good, hyung?” he asks, and MJ can practically hear his smirk, “It must be because you taste so good that I can’t help myself feasting on your ass.”

The dirty talk and the sudden stuffing of three lubed fingers inside his hole forces MJ to bury his face in the bed below to stop himself waking up the others with his moans. JinJin pushes his tongue back in with his fingers, and he’s not even sure the bed can muffle his loud groans and moans of pleasure. It pulses through him with each slide and drag of his insides, and he really needs JinJin inside him now.

“Fuck me, Jinnie,” he risks waking up the others to beg, “Please, I need your cock inside me.”

JinJin immediately rips out his fingers and tongue and replaces them with his thick, lube-slicked cock, and MJ is sure everybody in the building can hear his screamed moan. And he’s given no time to brace himself for the sharp stretch and harsh drag of his insides as JinJin fucks his cock in and out of him without pause. He has to grab a pillow from the top of the bed and bury his face in it to stop the neighbours calling the police. But now free of worry, MJ starts fucking himself back against each thrust until the slap of hips and ass sounds throughout the room.

JinJin groans at the pleasure building in his cock and lies on top of MJ to fuck deeper and harder inside him as he sucks on his neck and slips his hands under his body to play again with his overly sensitive nipples. The feeling of his hyung’s hole tightening around him at the touch has him crushing the nubs between his fingers. The hard grip on his cock feels so fucking good that his body begins to move on instinct and thrust so fast into his hyung below that his thighs burn. He doesn’t care, though. All JinJin cares about is the pleasure that pulses through his body with each harsh smack of hips and ass.

Neither does MJ care about the pain coursing through him because the pleasure of JinJin’s thick cock stretching him wide and pounding into his walls overwhelms all else. Then JinJin thrusts hard and deep into his prostate, and he realises that he didn’t know true pleasure until now. It racks through his body and has him writhing underneath the man while he continues to slam the broad head of his cock into the sensitive bundle of nerves again and again and again until every nerve of MJ’s body burns with pleasure. With another thrust, his orgasm crashes through him and his cock explodes hot cum into the bed beneath.

His hole clamps down so hard around JinJin that he can barely move inside him. JinJin groans into his shoulder as his cock feels like it’s going to burst from the pressure, but his hips move by themselves to keep rutting into the vice-like grip. With just two thrusts, the crushing pleasure overwhelms him and he floods MJ’s insides with thick, warm cum. They moan each other’s names one last time before JinJin collapses into MJ and MJ sinks into the bed.

“Fuck,” JinJin whispers as he slides off MJ and cuddles into his side, “Why have we never fucked like that before? That was amazing.”

“Because I won’t be able to walk tomorrow, that’s why,” MJ mumbles, voice muffled by his pillow.

JinJin’s hands are soon massaging him frantically.

“Are you okay?” he worries, “Why didn’t you tell me to stop? Or did I not hear you? I’m so sorry, hyung.”

MJ shuts him up with a kiss.

“I didn’t tell you to stop because I liked it. I’ll just be a little sore tomorrow. I’m fine.”

“Okay…” JinJin says, but MJ can tell he’s going to have to wait for a while before he can convince the man to fuck him like that again.

“If you really want to make me feel better, then clean out my ass. It feels like someone poured a water bottle into it.”

JinJin laughs at that and quickly disappears out of MJ’s sight. MJ expects to feel his fingers scooping out the sticky cum inside him, but instead he feels his wet tongue poking at his sloppy hole.

“Fuck,” he moans as every inch of his oversensitive walls are licked clean by the soft muscle, “Fuck, I can’t tell if I want you to stop or keep going.”

JinJin chuckles against his hole, and pleasure tingles up his spine to give him something like brain freeze.

“Fuck, fuck, keep going. Keep going,” he begs.

JinJin pulls away for a second, making MJ whine, but he uses the second to flip him onto his back and dive back down to lick and suck all of his own cum off his hard abdomen and soft cock. Although, his cock is growing steadily less soft with each kiss of his flesh. JinJin shoves his fingers inside his ass to clean out the last remnants of cum, and his cock is fully hard as he watches the man lick his own cum off his fingers.

“Fuck,” MJ moans, “Please tell me you’re hard too. I need you to fuck me.”

“Don’t worry, hyung,” JinJin chuckles as his lips curl into a soft-edged smile that warms MJ’s cheeks, “I just have to look at you, and I get hard.”

MJ scrunches up his face in disgust at his cheesy words, but he still accepts a kiss that’s constantly interrupted by the giggles of both of them. They savour the feeling of each other’s bodies pressed tight together, and JinJin soon slips his cock back inside MJ so they can savour the feeling of their bodies becoming one again. MJ has no problem stretching to accommodate him after their earlier fuck, and so he can lie back and enjoy the feeling of JinJin’s slow, gentle thrusts inside him while their tongues slide along one another. Their lips part, and JinJin starts kissing and licking down his neck until he reaches his abused, reddened nipples and soothes them with his tongue. The feeling sparks through him, and he arches into his boyfriend for more. JinJin readily gives him more, sliding a hand down his smooth body to jerk him off lovingly while his thrusts inside him remain gentle but speed up.

Soft moans and sighs of satisfaction leave their lips as they savour each other. Professions of love fill the air until MJ decides he needs to feel JinJin’s lips pressed into his own again and tugs him up by his hair to gently rub their tongues together. So, they profess their love with their bodies. Their hands caress every inch of each other that they can reach, and they rock gently against each other where their bodies become one. MJ even reaches down to link his fingers with JinJin’s that are sticky with his precum, and their hands move together along his cock to bring him closer and closer to orgasm. He moans into JinJin’s mouth and releases into their joined hands as his hole flutters around his cock and coaxes his orgasm to flood through his body and into his own. The warmth of his cum mixed with the warmth of his love makes MJ hold tight onto his boyfriend as he rides out his orgasm. And they keep holding each other tight long after the pleasure of their orgasms have faded from their bodies.

“What time is it?” MJ asks, finally breaking the silence of the room.

“Let me check,” JinJin mumbles as he pulls away to check his phone on the nightstand, “It’s just after midnight. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

MJ can’t help the smile that spreads across his face as he pulls his boyfriend back down to cuddle.

“It’s not going to be happy when I can’t move my ass,” he chuckles into JinJin’s ear as he buries his face in his neck.

JinJin suddenly flips them both around and cuddles him into his strong chest.

“Well, then I’ll just have to carry you around all day and take care of you.”

MJ kisses the nose of the lion tattoo on his chest and shuffles up to bury his face in his neck.

“You better. It’s your fault,” he pretends to complain, but he can’t help but smile through it and nuzzle closer into his warmth, “I love you, Jinnie.”

“I love you too, Myungjunnie. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

And that’s how they fall asleep, wrapped in each other’s warmth and love.


	57. [Request] I Can’t Wait - Top Moon Bin/Bottom Cha Eunwoo/Yoon Sanha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo needs Bin now, and no, he doesn’t care that they’re not home yet or that they could get caught.

Bin sighs as he throws his head back against the headrest of the seat with a thud. He can finally rest after their concert, and here comes Eunwoo climbing into the car, his beautiful, warm Eunwoo, to cuddle with on the drive home to their dorm. He reaches out and makes a grabbing motion with his hands, and his boyfriend’s soft laugh is enough to rid him of all stress as it washes over him. He quickly pulls him into his lap and settles them on their sides against the backs of the seats. Sanha sits beside them and tries to cuddle too, but he’s quickly smacked away by Bin.

“Don’t be mean,” Eunwoo laughs, but he’s secretly happy to have his boyfriend to himself too.

The rest of the members fill into the seats in front of them, the lights inside the car turn off, and they begin the long drive back to the dorm. Bin can already feel himself falling asleep in the warmth of his boyfriend, when he feels said boyfriend’s hand sneaking between their bodies to grope his manhood through his sweats.

“What are you doing?” he whispers, trying not to catch the others’ attention until he realises they’re all fast asleep.

“I need you, Binnie,” Eunwoo whines as he grips him tight through his clothes and grinds his ass back into him.

“Well, you can wait until we get home.”

“I can’t,” Eunwoo whines louder, and Bin starts to worry he’s going to wake the others.

“We can’t just fuck in the car, NooNoo. Sanha is literally sleeping right beside us.”

“We can be quiet,” Eunwoo argues back as he pulls Bin’s hand to feel where precum has seeped to the outside of his sweats, “I need you, Binnie.”

Bin curses and looks around to make sure everyone is still asleep and nowhere close to waking up. He can’t believe he’s even considering fucking Eunwoo here, but if his shy, blushes-at-the-thought-of-even-taking-off-a-hoodie boyfriend is begging for his cock while surrounded by people, then he must need it.

“Fine,” he sighs, and Eunwoo is already pushing his sweats and underwear down his ass with one hand while pulling Bin’s cock out of his with the other, “But what about lube? I’m not going to hurt you just because you’re horny.”

Eunwoo quickly pulls a bottle of lube out of his pocket to give to him, and Bin finally realises just how much his boyfriend really needs him. He quickly squirts some out into his hand and slathers his cock in the stuff before burying the thick length deep inside Eunwoo’s tight, spasming hole. He has to bury his fingers inside his throat to stop him moaning loud enough to wake the whole city. He shushes the man and holds him still from squirming at the pleasure of how wide he’s being stretched apart. Once he seems like he’s not going to make it obvious what they’re doing, he pulls his fingers back out of his throat.

“I’m okay now, Binnie,” Eunwoo gasps, but he finds that hard to believe, “Move.”

And Bin is about to when he has another idea.

“No.”

Bin can feel Eunwoo tighten around him in shock.

“Wh-what? Why not?” Eunwoo whines, and Bin could swear he’s close to crying.

“You’re the one who wants it so badly,” Bin chuckles, “So you move.”

To his surprise, Eunwoo actually starts sliding himself along his cock. He rolls his hips forward until the head catches on his rim, and then he rolls his hips back again until the ample flesh of his ass is squished into Bin’s hips. The movement makes Bin’s cock swell inside the man, and he starts rolling his hips in sync with him. He rolls his hips back as Eunwoo rolls his forward so that only the smallest part of the tip is left in his hole, and then he rolls his hips forward as Eunwoo rolls his back so that his thick length pushes deeper inside him than it’s ever been. While it’s there, he makes sure to grind the head hard into his tender walls.

As Eunwoo’s walls grow more and more tender from the drag of Bin’s cock, his moans grow louder and louder until Bin has to stuff his fingers back down the man’s throat to stop him from waking the others or letting the manager, who’s driving, in on what they’re doing. He gets braver otherwise, though, as he pushes his sweats and underwear down to his ankles so he can lift his leg onto the seat and put even more power into the rolls of his hips. He can tell Eunwoo likes it because his hole grips him even tighter.

“Does that feel good, NooNoo?” he whispers into his ear, knowing the answer, “Does my cock feel good inside you?”

Eunwoo whimpers around his fingers at the question but nods desperately in answer. Bin rewards him by angling his cock so that it grinds right into his prostate with each roll of his hips. The nerves feel like they’re on fire as his broad head presses deep into them, and Bin has to hold Eunwoo still again to stop his squirming.

“You wanted this, NooNoo,” he reminds him as the man writhes in his powerful arms, the movement around his cock making it all feel even better, “You were the one who couldn’t wait to have your hole filled with my cock, so stop squirming. If we get caught, I’ll have to offer your ass to everyone here to get them to forgive us.”

Eunwoo clamps around him, and Bin pulls him tight against himself to rut deep and hard into his prostate. He never thought Eunwoo would have a thing for public sex or gangbangs, but it’s a fucking turn-on that he does. He almost wants to wake up the others now so they can have their turn with his hole, but they haven’t discussed that when they’re not both drunk with horniness, so he won’t. When he hears movement behind him and looks around to see Sanha watching them while he jerks off his long, slender cock, however, he doesn’t stop pleasuring his boyfriend or stop the boy pleasuring himself.

Instead, Bin puts even more power into each roll of his hips, rubbing hard along Eunwoo’s prostate each time before pulling out. He can feel his hole fluttering around him and knows he’s close, so he pulls his head back to see Sanha with his cock out, and his hole immediately clamps around his cock as his orgasm explodes out of him. It’s so fucking sexy that Bin’s own orgasm explodes out of him, and he fills Eunwoo’s ass full with thick, warm cum. As his cock is spurting out the last drops, he reaches behind him to wrap a hand around Sanha’s slender length and jerk him until his cum splatters all over his hoodie.

They all stay like that for a time, Bin’s softening cock inside Eunwoo and his hand around Sanha’s softening cock, but then they start to recognise the streets outside the window and start tidying themselves up. Bin lets go of Sanha and slips out of Eunwoo to pull his sweats and underwear back up. Sanha tucks himself back into his own underwear and pulls off his hoodie to hide the stains of his cum. And Eunwoo pulls his sweats and underwear back up his ass and hides the cum stain at his crotch with his hands as they all walk into their dorm to shower and sleep.


	58. [Request] Trying Something New - Top Moon Bin/Bottom Cha Eunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo tries getting Bin to submit to him, and it works eventually.

“Fuck, NooNoo.”

“You better not break those handcuffs, Binnie. Those were expensive.”

“But I want to touch you…”

“Well, you can touch me afterwards. You promised to try this for me.”

“Fine. You can get back to torturing me.”

“I’m not torturing you. I’m dominating you.”

“Not being allowed to touch my boyfriend sounds like torture.”

“I should’ve taken your shirt off before I handcuffed you so I could gag you with it.”

“You can always gag me with your underwear. I wouldn’t min- Ah! What was that for?!”

“Fuck! Your chest is hard! And that was for not being submissive! You’re meant to be shy and-nd obedient and…”

“So, like you are when you’re kind of drunk? Alright, _please touch me, Binnie, I need you!_ Fuck, my nip!”

“You know what that was for! Now, stop being bad or I’ll twist them both.”

“You’re so fucking sexy like this, NooNoo. Ah! I’m being serious!”

“Oh, sorry.”

“You don’t have to kiss them better. No, don’t stop.”

“Make up your mind!”

“You don’t have to kiss them better, but it feels good when you do so don’t stop. Is this what it’s like when I play with yours?”

“No, this is what it feels like when you play with mine.”

“Fuck! Fuck! Stop that! That can’t be what I do to you.”

“It is.”

“But it hurts!”

“I like it when it hurts.”

“Well, I don’t.”

“That’s why I’ll be gentle with you, Binnie baby. You like it when I lick your nipples like this?”

“Fuck…”

“I’ll take that as a yes. What about when I touch here? You’re hard already?”

“Fuck, aren’t you?”

“No. You must really like having your nipples played with. Let me take off our clothes so we can move on then.”

“You’ll still play with my nipples, right?”

“Of course, Binnie. Now, straighten your leg so I can get your trousers and underwear off.”

“Here.”

“Good boy. Did you like it when I called you that?”

“No…”

“Then why did your cock twitch?”

“How should I know?”

“Binnie, you don’t have to pretend. If you like me calling you a good boy, then I’ll call you a good boy. Your cock twitched again.”

“Fine, I like it!”

“Good boy. Why don’t I suck you off as a reward for being so good?”

“Please.”

“That’s more like it, Binnie. Be a good body and I’ll make you feel good.”

“Fuck, that’s good. Fuck, swallow me whole, NooNoo.”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please.”

“Good boy.”

“Fuck, you’re amazing. Your mouth is fucking amazing.”

“Yeah? Well, your cock is fucking amazing. It always tastes so good.”

“Fuck!”

“You like that, Binnie? You like it when I stick my tongue in your cock? Your precum tastes so good.”

“Yes, fuck, I love it. Fuck, NooNoo, I need you. Please. I fucking need you.”

“You need me, Binnie? You need me in your lap and riding your cock?”

“Please, fuck, please.”

“You’ll have to prep me first.”

“How? You handcuffed me.”

“You don’t need to use your hands.”

“You never let me eat you out.”

“That’s because you always lose control, but I’m in control now.”

“Yes, you are. Fuck, your ass is so beautiful.”

“Shut up and put your tongue to good use. Yes, just like that. Fuck, your cock is straining off your stomach. Do you like my ass that much?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Well, my ass likes you too. I just want to sit here forever and get tongue fucked by you. You like that idea? Don’t nod your head against my ass, Binnie, it tickles.”

“Sorry.”

“If you’re really sorry, then prove it. Yes, that’s it. Eat my ass while I play with your tits. Ow! No biting! I’ll not call them tits. They’re your manly pecs and masculine nipples. And these are your strong abs, and this is your powerful dick, and these are your Olympic-medal-winning balls. Honestly, Binnie, my favourite part of you is your balls. They smell so strongly of you that they make me dizzy. And I love how big they are in my mouth.”

“Fuck, can we fuck already, NooNoo? I need you.”

“Of course we can, Binnie baby. Since you were such a good boy at eating me out, I’m all loosened up.”

“Your ass tasted of strawberries, Eunwoo. I know you already prepped yourself.”

“No, no, don’t spoil the moment, Binnie. You stretched me wide open with your tongue, and now I’m going to reward you by riding your dick.”

“Whatever gets my dick rode.”

“That’s the spirit. Now, let me give you your reward. Fuck, you’re so big. How did I end up with a guy who makes me feel like I’m going to be split in two every time we fuck?”

“Shut up. I’ll come…”

“Isn’t that the point?”

“Not this quickly.”

“It’s fine. I’ll just keep riding you until you’re hard again.”

“Fuck! I’m serious, Eunwoo!”

“So am I, Binnie. I plan on riding you all night like this, so if you want to come, then come. I’ll just use it as lube for the next round. Would you like that, Binnie? To hear your cum squelching inside me while I fuck myself on your fat, monster cock?”

“Fuck! I’m coming! I’m coming!”

“Yes, yes, come for me. Fill me up, Binnie. Fuck, it feels so fucking good.”

“Fuck, NooNoo! Fuck! You didn’t have to squeeze me so tight.”

“I couldn’t help it. My ass wants as much of your cum as it can get.”

“Well, I don’t think it’s going to take me long to get hard again, so it can have more soon.”

“Good boy, that’s what I like to hear. I guess I’ll play with your nipples in the meantime.”

“Yes, please.”

“You’re so much more polite, Binnie.”

“I don’t want you to twist my nipples again.”

“Well, just keep being good and I’ll not have to, Binnie baby. I’ll be super gentle.”

“Fuck, that feels good.”

“Yeah? What if I swirl my tongue around it like this?”

“Fuck.”

“And what if I suck on it like this?”

“Fuck, I’m getting hard again already.”

“I can feel that. I think I’m going to play with your nipples from now on, Binnie. I’ll make you strip off your top the second you get in and tease them all night.”

“Okay.”

“You must really like that idea. Your dick grew two sizes.”

“It’s because you keep playing with them and talking like that. I can't help it.”

“I don’t want you to help it. You’re hard enough to start riding again. Fuck, this time you’re not allowed to come until I do.”

“I won’t.”

“Good boy. I’ll even be nice and ride you so you hit my prostate. Fuck, that’s good.”

“You’re not doing it with enough force, NooNoo.”

“Fuck! Fuck, you’re right! Fuck, that’s amazing! Don’t fucking stop! Fuck, you’re so fucking deep, Binnie! You’re so fucking big…”

“Don’t clamp so tight around me, I’ll come again.”

“I can’t help it. You feel so good, Binnie. And it’s so fucking wet. I can feel you fucking your cum back inside me. Fuck!”

“Fuck, I can feel it too. I swear I’m going to come again.”

“Come for me. I’m close too. Come inside me so I’m dripping for days. Fucking come inside me, Binnie.”

“Fuck! Fuck! I’m coming!”

“Fuck! Me too! Fuck! Fill me to the brim, Binnie!”

“Fuck…”

“Fuck…”

“I love your ass, NooNoo, but I don’t think I can go again.”

“Don’t worry, I can’t either. My legs are too sore to keep riding you.”

“I’ll make sure you don’t have to move a muscle when I fuck you tomorrow then.”

“So sweet.”

“Don’t forget to take off my handcuffs before you fall asleep there.”

“…”

“NooNoo? NooooNoooo. Fuck…”


	59. [Request] One Of The Guys - Top JinJin/Bottom Yoon Sanha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JinJin thinks it’s time Sanha learnt what he does with the other members when he shares a hotel bed with them.

JinJin is fucking furious. He had told the other members that he was so horny he was going to explode, but they still stuck him with Sanha, the one member that wasn’t in on their mutual jerk off sessions. They had started as just between him and MJ. One night after a concert, they were both too exhausted to wait and do it in the shower, so they agreed to just ignore each other and do it in bed together. That devolved into the two of them jerking each other off, and maybe more, every time they roomed together. And that devolved into them telling the other members about it over the years when they were rooming with them and not each other because they now needed someone else’s hand wrapped around their cock to really enjoy jerking off. Now, JinJin thinks it’s time Sanha learned about the arrangement.

“Sanha,” he calls.

“Yeah, hyung?” Sanha calls back from the ensuite where he’s brushing his teeth.

“Do you want to jerk off together?”

“What?!”

JinJin knows it’s not exactly tactful, but he’s too horny for tact, and he really has found just coming straight out with it to be the most effective way of getting somebody to jerk off with him. At the very least, it gets Sanha out of the ensuite, and thus closer to the bed.

“Do you want to jerk off together?”

“No! What are you talking about, hyung?!”

“That’s fine. I’ll just jerk off by myself.”

He goes to push down his pyjama bottoms, and Sanha jumps on top of him to stop him.

“You can’t do that, hyung!”

“Why not?” he asks, pretending the boy’s slender fingers around his wrists actually have the power to stop him.

“Be-be-because! If you’re going to do that, go do it in the shower!”

“I’m too tired to move. You go shower while I jerk off.”

JinJin moves to push down his pyjama bottoms again, and Sanha’s fingers tighten so tight around his wrists that the boy’s fingertips turn white.

“Stop! I’ll tell the hyungs that your dick is tiny!”

JinJin is shocked still by the boy’s attempt to threaten him, making said boy think he’s won, but then he starts laughing uncontrollably.

“They know my dick’s not tiny, Sanha. We jerk off together all the time!”

Sanha’s hands fall away from his wrists, and JinJin knows he’s won.

“You do?” he asks, wide eyes even wider and round cheeks now pinkish.

“Yes. You’re the only member of ASTRO I haven’t jerked off beside.”

“Why only me?”

“Because you’re a prude.”

“I am not!”

“Well, then get your cock out and jerk off with me.”

JinJin smirks as the boy does just that with a mumbled “fine”. He slides off and doesn’t even move far enough away for their shoulders to stop touching before he pushes his pyjamas and briefs down his thighs to grab his soft cock in his hand. JinJin can't help but think it's adorable: pale like the rest of Sanha with a cotton candy pink tip peeking out of the foreskin, and there's a little tuft of curly, black pubic hair at the base.

“You really do this with the others, JinJin hyung?”

For a moment, JinJin forgets about teasing the boy and smiles as he reassures him, “Yes, Sanha, I promise. I can show you the pictures if you want, but it’d be better to wait and see them in person.”

“I-I’ll wait,” he stutters out before he trains his attention on his own cock and tries to ignore the fact that his JinJin hyung is literally shoulder-to-shoulder with him.

JinJin trains his attention on his own cock too, but he keeps reminding himself of the fact that Sanha is literally shoulder-to-shoulder with him because it makes his cock hard in his pyjamas. When it starts to hurt from straining against the fabric, he pulls it out and hooks the waistband under his balls. He smirks at the soft gasp of the boy beside him. That’s how everybody reacts to his cock because of how thick it is. Watching four men practically drool over the meat has given JinJin some confidence in it, so he puts on a show for the boy. He slaps the thick meat against his thigh a couple of times, the sound of impact echoing through the room, before he starts bucking into his hand and dragging up his hot shaft to squeeze at his broad tip. He keeps moving his hand like that until he’s hissing at the tingles building in his cock, and then he starts thumbing his slit until precum leaks out and down his shaft and he’s cursing at the pleasurable sting.

“Is this all you do with the others, JinJin hyung?” Sanha interrupts.

JinJin looks beside him, and his cock strains at the sight. Sanha’s pyjama bottoms and briefs are only hanging onto him by an ankle while his pyjama top is pushed up to reveal the soft muscles of his chest and peach nipples. One hand is gripping his long, slender cock while his other hand… reaches underneath him to, JinJin can only assume, play with his hole. And this is all while he stares with lust in his eyes at JinJin’s thick cock. JinJin has to take a moment to restrain himself from ravaging the virgin boy.

“Well, actually…” he drawls as he reaches over to grip Sanha’s cock, smirking when the boy drops his own hand from it without a fight, “We always jerk each other off because it feels better that way.” JinJin pumps Sanha a couple of times and chuckles at the soft gasps that escape him. “See? It feels a lot better, doesn’t it?” he teases and laughs as the boy quickly nods his head while he watches his hand slide along his slender length, “Why don’t you jerk me off too? I want to feel better too, Sanha.”

The boy’s hand immediately shoots out to grab JinJin’s cock and start pumping him while he shakes with nerves. JinJin can’t help but smile at how cute he is and press closer into him, resting his cheek on his shoulder as they jerk each other.

“A-am I doing it right, hyung?”

“You’re doing perfectly, baby,” he reassures, hot breath against the boy’s neck making him shiver, “Hyung’s cock feels so good with you touching it.”

“Do you do anything else with the other hyungs?”

JinJin smirks at the question and chuckles when the boy’s blush spreads to his chest after he asks it. This is going better than he could’ve ever expected.

“Well, if you were one of the others, I’d be fingering you too.”

“Even Bin hyung?”

“Even Bin hyung,” he chuckles, “He likes a finger up his ass from time to time too. So, would you like my fingers up your ass?”

“Do you have to ask it like that?” the boy whines, soft features of his face scrunching up.

“Yes,” JinJin deadpans, “So, would you like my fingers up your ass?”

“Yes,” the boy whispers.

JinJin immediately stands up, not missing Sanha’s whine that he fails to hold back, to grab lube out of his bag. As he walks back, he strips out of his top and bottoms, and Sanha does the same. Then, he squirts some lube onto his fingers and warms it up before he lies on his side so his cock rests on Sanha’s hip. The boy quickly wraps a hand back around it, and JinJin hums his approval as he lifts one of his long legs to bend over his thigh and begins to tickle at his hole with lubed fingers. One sinks inside him with ease, and JinJin can’t keep the smirk off his face.

“Do you play with yourself back here a lot, Sanha?”

“A little…”

“It feels like more than a little,” he laughs as he pushes a second finger inside him with ease and spreads his hole wide without meeting any resistance, “You’re so loose it makes me think you play with yourself every day.”

“I don’t do it every day…”

“Just most days,” he teases as he slides a third finger in, still with ease, “Fuck, what do you even think about that you need to finger yourself this much?”

“You, hyung.”

JinJin suddenly stills. He slips his fingers out of the boy, ignoring the whines he’s not even bothering to try to hold back anymore, and he gets up onto his knees away from him. Then, he grabs Sanha’s long legs and ignores his yelp as pulls them over his shoulders so his cock is squished between the soft cheeks of his ass.

“Say that again.”

“What?”

“What do you think about that you need to finger yourself so much?”

“You, hyung.”

JinJin pulls back and slams his thick cock deep into the boy’s hole.

“Fuck! JinJin hyung!” he screams, and JinJin does nothing to stop him. Let the world know what he’s doing to the boy.

He lets the boy scream and writhe as he holds his legs tight to him and fucks his no-longer-virgin hole. The sounds and sight only spur him on to snap his hips harder into his ass, in fact. The slap of skin gets so loud that it actually rivals the boy’s screams for more. His own moans join the sounds in the room as the pleasure of dragging his cock along the boy’s soft insides begins to pulse through him with each pound into his hole. He throws his head back and lets them out because why not? If Sanha doesn’t have to be quiet, then neither does he. He moans loud into the room, loud enough to tear at his throat a little, as his pounding pace gets even more brutal.

He looks down again, and the sight is enough to have him close to coming. Tears trail down Sanha’s cheeks as his chest heaves with each slam of his hips against his ass, and the best thing about it is that the boy is still begging JinJin to fuck him even harder. And JinJin didn’t even know it was possible to fuck him even harder, but he manages it to give him what he wants. He can tell he won’t be able to walk tomorrow with the burn in his thighs, but all he cares about right now is seeing Sanha come. He reaches down to grab the boy’s cock and jacks it hard enough to make his balls bounce.

With a final scream of his name, Sanha comes all over his chest and softly defined abs. His hole clamps down on JinJin’s cock and spasms around it, and he continues to abuse the boy’s hole and ass until his own orgasm overwhelms him and his cock strains to shoot thick, hot cum as deep inside the boy as possible. He slides slowly along his cum-covered walls a couple of more times to enjoy how wrecked his hole is before he pulls out and pulls Sanha onto his chest.

“That was fucking amazing, Sanha,” he whispers against the boy’s sweaty forehead as he soothes his hands down his back, “You’re amazing. Your ass is out of this world.”

Sanha giggles, and JinJin feels the urge to pinch his cheeks even after everything they’ve just done together.

“You’re back, JinJin hyung.”

“Back?”

“Yeah,” the boy yawns as he throws a leg around his hips and nuzzles into the lion tattoo on his chest, “You’re back to being my JinJin hyung.”

“When did I stop being your JinJin hyung?”

“When you made me scream.”

JinJin starts to panic. He holds the boy tighter as he questions, “Did I hurt you? Are you okay? I thought you liked it.”

“I did, hyung. Relax, I’m fine,” Sanha reassures him and pushes his head back down into his pillow, “I really liked it. You just felt different, that’s all. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“I have been told I go a bit wild in bed,” he mumbles.

Sanha laughs, “A ‘bit’? I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow, hyung. You’re going to have to carry me around everywhere.”

JinJin laughs too, “Bin owes me for one time he went a ‘bit’ wild on my ass, so I can get him to carry you.”

“Do you really do this with the other hyungs, hyung?” Sanha asks, pushing off his chest for the moment to stare into his eyes.

“Yes,” he laughs, “I wasn’t just lying to you to get you into bed with me.”

“Do you think they would want to do it with me too?” he asks, now looking down at his chest and tracing the lines of his lion tattoo.

JinJin tilts his head back up and leans in to kiss him gently, which he only now realises is the first time he’s kissed him.

“Yes, Sanha,” he pulls away to say, “They won’t be able to keep their hands off you.”

“Good,” the boy whispers, a wide smile gracing his face as he lays his head back on JinJin’s chest.


	60. [Request] Binnie - Top Moon Bin/Bottom Yoon Sanha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha wants his ass wrecked, and he knows exactly how to get what he wants.

“Binnie,” Sanha calls sweetly, laughing when he hears his hyung’s sigh.

“I swear if you don’t call me hyung, Sanha…” the man growls, but Sanha just keeps on laughing.

He keeps laughing the whole day as he calls for “Binnie” and “Bin-ah” and, when he’s feeling really brave, “Binnie baby”, all while his Bin hyung glares and growls. He knows he’s being a brat, but this is the only way he’s going to get his Bin hyung to fuck him like he needs him to tonight. He’s always so soft and gentle with him, and Sanha loves nothing more than to have every inch of his body kissed and caressed, but tonight he needs to be pushed into a wall and get his ass wrecked. So, he keeps calling his Bin hyung “my Binnie baby”.

The ride home is tense and quiet, and Sanha has to hide his growing bulge with his hands. When his hyung looks over, however, he presses his palms into his hardened cock and moans loud enough for them to hear but not the manager in front driving them home. Bin reaches over to grip his thigh in warning, but the way his hyung’s big hand can wrap completely around the slender muscle only makes him start humping his own hands like a bitch in heat.

Thankfully for his cock, they soon reach their dorm, and Sanha rushes out with a quick “thank you” to their manager. He rushes through the dorm too, in that way that tells his other hyungs they’re going to want to put on their noise-cancelling headphones tonight, and he quickly strips himself before waiting on his knees for his Bin hyung in his Bin hyung’s room, precum already leaking down his long, slender cock.

He doesn’t have to wait long before his Bin hyung is walking through the door and closing it behind him, his own bulge apparent in his trousers. His hyung wearing something that wasn’t just sweatpants and a hoodie is what started this whole thing, actually. He came out to the car in black trousers and a white dress shirt with the top three buttons undone, and Sanha has wanted to be fucked into the dirt ever since. Right now, he’s close to tears from being so close to his hyung’s cock but not being able to choke on it.

“There’s no use trying to cry your way out of this, Sanha,” his hyung growls, confusing his unshed tears for tears of fear, “You knew exactly what the consequences for being a brat were, and now you’re going to have to face them.”

Sanha did know exactly what the consequences were, and he can’t fucking wait to face them. He has to stop himself licking his lips in hunger as his Bin hyung unzips his trousers and pulls his cock out. It’s long and thick and meaty and veiny, and it’s perfect. The two heavy balls hanging below only adding to its perfection.

He leans toward the perfect manhood of his hyung without even realising, and a big hand slaps across his face. He now sheds his tears, but not because of the searing pain in his cheek, but out of joy. He leans purposefully towards his hyung now, and a big hand slaps his other cheek. He almost moans at the feeling and the image of how his round cheeks must look with red handprints against his pale skin. He goes to lean toward his hyung again, but his head is yanked back by his hair.

“You think this is a fucking joke?” his hyung hisses from above as his sharp eyes glare down at him, “If you go near my cock one more time, I’m going to choke you on it.”

Sanha stares into his hyung’s rage-filled, black pupils and pushes his head forward towards his cock. The grip on his hair tightens, and he’s immediately impaled on the thick length. He really does choke on it as he’s held at an angle and his weight pulls him down, but he moans at the feeling.

“You fucking slut!” his Bin hyung spits, and he moans even harder, “You’re so desperate for a cock in your mouth that you’re willing to suffocate for it?”

If Sanha could, he would nod desperately and beg his Bin hyung to knock him out on his long, thick, meaty, veiny cock. Instead, he can only moan as his lungs begin to burn.

His hyung scoffs above him, “I should just let you pass out. I can still fuck your ass even if you’re unconscious. Would you like that? Would you, slut? Would you like to wake up with a wrecked ass and covered in my cum without being able to remember how you ended up like that?”

Sanha moans loud enough around his hyung’s cock that he’s sure the rest of his hyungs can still hear him through the walls despite being muffled. He would fucking love that. He already tells his hyung, suggests, that he can fuck him awake whenever he gets morning wood and needs to use his ass. But the idea of his Bin hyung fucking him without a chance of him waking up, only finding out afterwards from the pain of his hole and the squelch of his step, has him feeling like he can come right here and now. Excitement tingles through his body as his grip on his hyung’s clothed thighs weakens and the sounds of his gags become muffled to his own ears, but then his Bin hyung pulls him off his cock.

He drops to the floor and gasps for breath while his Bin hyung unbuttons the rest of his dress shirt and takes it off along with his trousers, revealing his statuesque body. Once he stops heaving for air, his hyung lifts him up with ease and chucks him onto the bed. Sanha quickly sticks his ass up and his face down, smirking now his face is hidden because of how well things are going for him. Sure, his Bin hyung still won’t go as far as Sanha would like, wrecking his hole while he’s passed out being one of those things that is too far for his hyung, but he’s still going to get his ass spanked and his hole wrecked while he’s conscious, so he can’t complain too much.

A hard, large palm smacks down against the soft flesh of his ass, and Sanha moans into the bed beneath him. His hyung smacks his ass again and again and again, and Sanha keeps moaning loud enough to make the back of his throat feel like it’s being ripped to shreds. When the abused flesh feels like it’s on fire with pain, his Bin hyung flips him onto it and spits into his palm to slather his cock in the stuff before lining himself up with Sanha’s hole.

“You fucking like this, don’t you?” his hyung growls, sharp eyes focused on the precum streaming from his slit.

“N-no,” he lies, and a spit-soaked hand slaps across his face and makes him moan.

“You like this, don’t you?” his hyung growls.

“Yes…”

Sanha doesn’t even know why he’s so nervous about admitting it. It’s not like he’s subtle about how much he loves his Bin hyung being rough with him, but he’s afraid it will change things somehow to actually say he likes it to the man.

“Then call me sir.”

“What?” Sanha asks, brows furrowed in confusion.

“When you want me to be rough with you, call me sir,” his Bin hyung explains, “Because the next time you stop calling me hyung to make me angry, I’m going to stick a cock cage on you and not let you out for a week.”

Sanha giggles, “When did you figure it out?”

“I’ve always known! I just played along, but I really did want to make you pass out on my dick today, so maybe we should try something else.”

“Okay, sir,” Sanha drawls, testing the new title on his tongue, “Will you fuck me now, please?”

“Gladly,” his Bin hyung growls, and Sanha screams as his long, thick, meaty, veiny, barely spit-slicked cock shoves deep inside his tight, dry hole.

His Bin hyung crashes their lips together to shut him up, and Sanha quickly opens his mouth wide to let him shove his tongue deep down his throat. The feeling of being so dominated at both ends as his Bin hyung pounds into his hole and the feeling of his aching cock being crushed and chafed between his own soft muscles and his Bin hyung’s hard body makes him feel like he’s about to come already. He tries his hardest to hold his orgasm back, but he doesn’t think he can anymore.

“Sir, I’m going to come,” he pulls back to cry, the pain of each hard thrust into his hole and the pleasure that comes with it forcing tears out of his eyes, “Please can I come, sir?”

His Bin hyung chuckles as he scratches at his bared neck with his teeth, and Sanha is really trying to hold back the dam of his orgasm with a wish and a prayer.

“Go ahead, Sanha,” his hyung tells him, and Sanha can already feel his orgasm exploding within him, “But don’t expect me to stop.”

With that fucking sexy-as-fuck threat, Sanha comes harder than he thinks he ever has before. He finally understands what people are talking about seeing white when they come. His cum manages to reach his chin through the tight press of their bodies, and if it wasn’t for his Bin hyung stuffing his tongue back down his throat to shut him up, then he’s sure the rest of his hyungs would’ve rushed in thinking his Bin hyung was killing him. His Bin hyung, for his part, takes the crushing tightness of his hole and sticky squish of his skin in his stride as none of it even slows him down as he pounds his ass just as hard and as fast as before. The harsh stretch and drag of his oversensitive insides is excruciating, but in a way that Sanha knows would make him come again if he could.

Eventually, his Bin hyung slams his hips one last time into his hips, hard enough to bruise, and pumps him full of thick, warm, soothing cum before he collapses into him, nuzzling the round tip of his nose into his neck. Sanha giggles and tries to get away from the ticklish sensation, but his hyung holds him still. He licks and nibbles at his neck and even starts tickling his fingers along his sides until he’s squirming in his strong arms and squealing at him to stop.

“That was for not calling me hyung,” Bin chuckles as he finally stops and slides up to press soft kisses against his face and lips.

“Spanking and wrecking my ass wasn’t enough?” Sanha giggles as he wraps his arms around his Bin hyung’s and pulls him down to keep his lips against his.

“Not when it literally made you come buckets,” his hyung deadpans, kissing him one last time before getting up to get a towel from where they keep them in the closet.

Sanha looks down and grimaces at the sight of his pale skin covered and crusted in his cum. Maybe his Bin hyung had a point. He happily lets his hyung wipe down every inch of him when he gets back, but he stops him when he moves to clean out his ass.

“No, hyung, don’t,” he whines, pouting his plump lips in the way he knows his hyung can’t refuse, “Leave it inside me.”

“That’s gross, Sanha,” his hyung scolds, but his fingers pause at his entrance.

“It’s not,” he argues back, “What’s gross about wanting to feel my hyung inside me for as long as I can?”

His Bin hyung sighs and gives in, leaving his hole alone and lying down beside him to pull him onto his chest. He reaches to turn off the light and kisses his forehead goodnight before almost immediately falling asleep. Sanha has to suppress his giggle at how cute his hyung is so he doesn’t wake him up, and then he cuddles deeper into his strong pecs before joining him in dreamland wrapped in his warmth and filled with his love.


	61. [Request] I Want To Take It Off - Top Cha Eunwoo/Bottom JinJin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo wants to be the one to undress JinJin.

Eunwoo can already feel himself getting hard as he stares at the mirror selfie JinJin just sent him. The striped suit, white and teal, hugs his thick thighs and his thin, white linen shirt is opened to halfway down, exposing his well-defined, smooth chest and a little bit of his lion tattoo. The selfie is sent with the text “do i look okay?”, and Eunwoo thinks his boyfriend must have gone temporarily blind if he can’t tell how good he looks.

“Come home in that and I’ll show you how good I think you look.” is what he texts back. He knows it’ll never happen. It would raise too many eyebrows among the staff if his hyung asked to wear the suit home, but Eunwoo could dream.

So, when JinJin walks into his bedroom in the tight-fitting suit with a sheen of sweat emphasising the bulge of his pecs, Eunwoo has to pinch himself. Assured that he’s awake, he doesn’t even give his hyung time to say hello before he’s pushing him up against the door and demanding entrance into his mouth by prodding at his thick lips with his tongue. JinJin accepts the intruding muscle with a huff of amusement as he slides his own tongue along Eunwoo’s. Eunwoo can’t find the funniness in the situation when his lust feels like it’s going to burn him alive.

“Fuck,” he groans as he pulls back for air, “I’ve been waiting for you since you sent me that photo. How did you get them to let you come home in this suit?”

He stares down at it in awe, more specifically at the linen shirt which is now a little disheveled from his attack and revealing more of his hyung’s smooth chest. It jumps when his hyung laughs, and Eunwoo’s cock jumps with it.

“I just asked,” JinJin chuckles as Eunwoo attacks his neck with his plump lips, “Did you like our performance?”

“Fuck,” Eunwoo groans into the meeting point of his hyung’s neck and shoulders as he remembers how the trousers showed off the curves of his ass and how his brown, delectable-looking nipples kept peeking out while he danced, “Fuck, you were amazing, JinJin hyung. You were so fucking sexy. I thought I was going to die waiting for you to get back home when you kept smirking at the camera.”

JinJin laughs at that, “I guess I’ll have to be more careful with my smirks.”

“You have to be more careful with your everything,” Eunwoo breathes out as he pulls his hyung’s shirt open to devour his nipple, sucking even harder on the sensitive nub when JinJin’s chest presses into his face at the stimulation, “Fuck, you’re so fucking sexy, hyung.”

JinJin’s laughter is now replaced with moans as Eunwoo slips his hand under his shirt to pinch and tease his other nipple while he nibbles on the one in his mouth. “Fuck, Eunwoo, you see me naked every day. Why are you so turned on by this?”

“I don’t know, hyung,” Eunwoo answers while he switches between nipples, “I just am.”

“Well, I’m not complaining,” he chuckles, “Now, fuck me already.”

“You’re going to let me top today, JinJin hyung?” Eunwoo teases as he kneels down to nose at his hardened cock through his trousers, “I feel so honoured.”

“What are you talking about?” JinJin asks, eyebrows raised as he looks down at him and grips his hair gently like he always does, “You top way more than I do.”

“And it’s an honour each time,” Eunwoo giggles, giggling harder when his hyung sighs above him and grips his hair harder to press his face into his crotch.

He takes the not-so-subtle hint and shuts up to slide his trousers down his thighs, cock smacking the underside of his chin as it’s freed because he isn’t wearing any underwear and that just makes him even sexier, and to take the thick length down his throat. He moans at the mild salt taste of precum and the wide stretch of his walls, to the point of feeling like they’re going to breach, and he quickly gets the lube out of his pocket and spreads it all over his fingers to stuff three inside his hyung’s hole. No warning, he just shoves them deep inside him and savours the moans they elicit. JinJin grips his hair hard and starts fucking him on his cock in response, and Eunwoo, for his part, starts rubbing and poking at his hyung’s prostate so precum streams out of his cock and into his mouth.

“Fuck, stop that,” his JinJin hyung moans above him, “You’re going to make me come already.”

JinJin should really know better than to threaten Eunwoo with a good time because he immediately sucks in his cheeks to suck harder on his cock and starts pounding his long fingers deep and hard into the sensitive bundle of nerves in his ass.

“Fuck, I told you to stop!” he shouts, but his fingers are tangling themselves in Eunwoo’s hair to keep him bobbing on his cock and his hips are moving fast to skull fuck him.

Eunwoo practically vibrates as he feels his hyung’s cock twitching and hole fluttering. He can’t help it: there’s almost nothing he loves more than the feeling of his hyung’s thick, warm cum flooding down his throat and the salt taste that lingers for hours. When it comes with a shout of his name and fingers gripping his hair so tight that he’s sure it’s about to be pulled out, he gladly swallows down every last drop his hyung has in him, and he licks around his lips once his hyung is finished to make sure he doesn’t let any of his hyung’s cum go to waste.

“Fuck, Eunwoo,” JinJin groans as he leans his head back against the door, “Fuck, that was amazing.”

“It was,” he agrees before smirking and rising to his feet to tower over his hyung and stroke his oversensitive, softening cock, chuckling when he slaps his hand away, “Did you not wear any underwear while you were performing, hyung?”

“I did!” his JinJin hyung shouts, looking scandalised, although it comes out like a cry since he’s still shaky from his orgasm, “Of course I did, but I took it off after since I thought it would only slow us down.”

His hyung’s words make his cock strain in his sweats, and he’s suddenly aware of how clothed they both still are.

“You were right about that, hyung,” he agrees as he strips himself naked and his JinJin hyung of his trousers, but he stops his hyung taking off the rest, “No, keep your shirt and jacket on, hyung.”

“Seriously, why do you love this so much?” JinJin laughs, but he stops stripping himself.

“I just do. You look so fucking sexy, hyung,” Eunwoo tells him as he guides him to their bed where he lays him flat on his back with his legs spread, pulling the shirt open wide enough to see both of his reddened nipples, “It’s like when people wear lingerie, but better.”

JinJin’s eyes crinkle into smiles as he laughs. Eunwoo’s horniness is just so funny to him, especially when he can’t understand it one bit. He pulls his adorable boyfriend down for a kiss and smiles through the lapping of their tongues until he feels his already-lubed, thick, long cock poking at his hole. He almost forgot they were in the middle of fucking.

“When did you lube your cock?” he asks, truly amazed by Eunwoo’s sleight of hand.

“When you were busy laughing,” Eunwoo answers as he starts pushing inside him.

“Fuck, that’s good,” he moans as his hole is stretched wide around his boyfriend, his own cock stirring back to life despite coming only a few minutes ago. But Eunwoo could always do this to him, have him hard again and again no matter how many times he’s already come.

“You like that, hyung?” Eunwoo whispers against his lips, voice unsteady as he uses all of his energy to stop himself slamming his cock rough into his hyung when he’s still a little tight from his last orgasm, “You like me filling you up?”

“So much,” JinJin moans as Eunwoo finally fills him to the brim, his own cock fully hard against his shirt.

“You feel fucking amazing, hyung,” Eunwoo groans, beginning to slide his thick length slow along his soft insides, “So fucking tight. I still haven’t wrecked your hole, I guess.”

“Not for a lack of trying,” JinJin jokes, now able to joke as his body gets used to the familiar sensation of his boyfriend’s cock fucking into him, “You can fuck me harder than that.”

Eunwoo’s cock strains at the implicit permission to start fucking his hyung properly. He bends his hyung’s legs a little further up his chest and starts slapping his hips into his ass while his tongue forces its way back into his mouth and rubs rough along his. They moan together at the sudden change in pace, and this only spurs on Eunwoo to fuck his hyung harder and harder. Pleasure spreads through them both from where their bodies become one, and they are soon unable to maintain their kiss for moaning loud and unrestrained. Instead, Eunwoo buries himself in his hyung’s neck and nips at the soft, sensitive flesh while his hands move to grope his chest and grip his cock. He thumbs the leaking tip while he pinches his already-abused nipples, and the moaned curses of his hyung sings in his ears. He pounds into his hole, having another try at wrecking it, and the pleasure that shoots through him with each smack of hips and ass is overwhelming. He can already tell he’s not going to last long, but he’s determined to last longer than his JinJin hyung.

He straightens himself so he’s staring down at his hyung and starts pounding directly into his prostate. He brutalises the man’s hole as he crushes his right nipple between his fingers and jerks him off hard enough to almost rip his thick cock off his body. JinJin, for his part, screams for more as the pleasure racking his body makes him writhe under his boyfriend. The spasming of his hole is the first sign that his second orgasm is upon him, and then he feels it crashing through him and out of him as hot cum splatters onto his chest and dirties his shirt. His hole clamps down around Eunwoo, and with only a few thrusts into the crushing tightness, he comes deep and powerfully inside his JinJin hyung. He crashes into the body below and locks their lips in a kiss of tongue and teeth and moans as he ruts into him and the last drops of cum spurt from his thick length.

“Fuck,” Eunwoo groans as the overwhelming pleasure of his orgasm fades and leaves him shaking.

“Fuck,” JinJin groans in agreement as he wraps weak arms around his boyfriend’s neck and presses his face into his neck where he licks gently to soothe the skin he had previously damaged, “I should definitely wear that suit again.”

“Please,” Eunwoo giggles, “But only on a day we can stay in bed and fuck.”

“Okay,” JinJin giggles, “Now get off me so I can take the rest of it off. You’re heavy, and it’s sticky.”

Eunwoo rolls off with a self-satisfied grin and watches as his hyung sits up and unbuttons his linen shirt to take it off with the striped jacket. He uses it to clean up the mess of cum on his chest before chucking it to the floor and flopping down onto Eunwoo, who gladly receives him with a breathy curse and warm arms wrapping around him.

“I love you, JinJin hyung,” he whispers into his sweaty hair.

“I love you too, Eunwoo,” JinJin whispers into his sweaty neck.


	62. [Request] Free Love And Free Sex - ASTRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What ASTRO gets up to on a day off.

JinJin is the first to wake up because both Eunwoo and Bin’s breaths are tickling his morning wood. He hadn’t thought of this last night when he agreed to let the two men sleep with their noses buried in the thick hair above his then-soft manhood after they all ended up having an orgy when they were meant to be watching a movie. He looks around the living room and doesn’t find a single one of his boyfriends awake, so he doesn’t know what to do. It’s a rare day off for them all, so he knows they want to sleep, but it’s a rare day off for them all, so he knows they want to fuck too. Thankfully, Eunwoo wakes up from the slight twitches of his thighs at each ticklish breath against his cock, and he takes the decision out of his hands.

Eunwoo quickly reaches down to where MJ is drooling on his ass, cheek-to-cheek, and ruffles his hair to wake him up. Then, knowing Bin is the hardest of the lot to wake up, he pinches his flat, wide nostrils and wakes him up with a jolt, which wakes up Sanha with a jolt as he’s cuddled into his back. Rocky, who’s thick, firm thigh JinJin is currently resting his head on, wakes up from all the commotion.

“What the fuck’s going on?” Rocky drawls, voice heavy with sleep, as he sits up and rubs at his stuck-together eyes.

“We’re fucking,” Eunwoo answers, and the quickness with which Rocky suddenly wakes up makes them all laugh.

“I get JinJin hyung’s ass since you and Bin hyung wrecked it before I could last night,” Rocky tells Eunwoo, and that starts the claiming of body parts that always happens before their orgies.

Rocky gets JinJin’s ass, Eunwoo gets his cock, MJ gets Eunwoo’s cock, Bin gets Rocky’s ass, and Sanha gets Bin’s mouth. And not one of them complains. Since today is one of their days off, they prep each other’s holes even if they aren’t getting them fucked yet because there’s no doubt that they will at some point. By now, they’re all loose enough from years of fingering and fucking that they can take three fingers from the start, even three fingers of one and three fingers of another like Sanha with Eunwoo and Bin’s fingers. Once their holes are all stretched out and sopping with lube, ready for the cock of any member who wants it, they get into position for their first orgy of the day.

They all kneel in a line and push inside each other with moans, except Sanha who stands above them all and pushes inside Bin’s mouth with a moan. The maknae has a thing for coming on the faces of his hyungs, and maybe the hyungs should feel somehow insulted by that, but he’s just too cute whining with his cock down their throats that none of them can find it in themselves to stop him. So, while MJ pleasures Eunwoo, Eunwoo pleasures MJ and JinJin, JinJin pleasures Eunwoo and Rocky, Rocky pleasures JinJin and Bin, and Bin pleasures Rocky, Sanha pleasures himself with his Bin hyung’s throat. But again, he’s just too cute falling apart as he loses himself in the wet heat of his hyung and comes before all of them that none of them mind. Instead, the loud whines and high-pitched moans of the boy makes their cocks swell and their holes tighten so that they all end up having an even better time for the boy having a bit of a degradation kink.

They’re sure to get him back, though. When the rub of each other’s bodies becomes too much and pleasure overwhelms them, they force Sanha onto his knees in the middle of them and come all over him. Some lands on his face, some lands in his waiting mouth, some lands in his hair, some lands on his chest, some lands on his legs, and Rocky’s lands on his back because he has a thing for that.

Once they’ve all come down from the highs of their orgasms, they play rock, paper, scissors to decide who gets to shower and who has to make breakfast. Sanha and Bin obviously get to shower without playing since they’re covered in cum, so the game is really to decide the one other person who gets to join them in the shower because it can only fit three. Rocky wins.

So, the hyung line goes to get dressed and make breakfast, MJ reluctantly because “why can’t I cook naked?”, while the maknae line goes to shower. The hyungs keep their focus on the task at hand, but the maknaes get a little dirtier before they get any cleaner. Still wanting a little bit more payback for Sanha skull fucking him, Bin pushes him against the cold tile of the shower the second they get into it and starts pounding his thick length into him. Not one to miss out on a chance to fuck the maknae, Rocky slips in between him and the tile and lifts his leg so both him and Bin can fuck his slippery, made-tight-from-having-two-cocks-inside-it hole together. Sanha moans so loud as the two men have their way with him that he can be heard over the sounds of the shower. That’s why, annoyed that the maknaes are having fun while they have to work, the hyungs come onto a bowl of rice each. It doesn't go according to plan, though, because when the maknaes come out of the shower damp and fucked out, they make sure to dip every side dish they eat into their hyungs’ cum and to lick their bowls clean, commending the extra salty seasoning.

Once breakfast is finished, they all go do their own things. Sanha goes to play games, JinJin and MJ join him, while Eunwoo goes to his room to read, Rocky goes to the living room to watch Netflix, and Bin goes to their private gym to work out. He’s sure to tell the others this so they’re ready for when he gets back. While they wait, Sanha and MJ end up making a childish bet that they would do better than the other at their game while riding a dildo, and JinJin gets roped into being the judge of the bet. He laughs as the youngest and eldest, the most sensitive of them all, bounce in their chairs and do equally bad in the game because they’re too busy moaning at the pleasure pulsing through them. At least they get an orgasm out of it, but they can’t enjoy it for long because JinJin forces them to clean up their mess before he leaves to go where somebody isn’t going to bet on how good they can game with a dildo up their ass.

JinJin decides that watching Netflix sounds like more fun than reading, so he goes to the living room and plops himself down beside Rocky. Rocky smiles wide at his entrance and kisses him gently before lying down on the couch with his head in JinJin’s lap, pulling his shorts up his legs so he can rest his cheek on the warm skin of his thigh. The action makes JinJin smile, and he cards his fingers through Rocky’s long, soft hair while they sit in silence and watch the Spider-Man movie Rocky had put on. Slowly, the rest join them. Eunwoo comes in after his eyes began to hurt from reading, and he sets Rocky’s feet in his lap and massages them while he sits at the other end of the couch. MJ and Sanha come in too, bottom halves still naked from their earlier bet, and they sit on the ground with their backs against the couch. Rocky sighs in contentment at their presence, and he rubs his face in JinJin’s thigh and presses his feet into Eunwoo and plays with the hairs of MJ and Sanha with his free hand hanging off the couch to express how happy he is. They just need Bin back to be complete, and thankfully he’s soon opening the front door and calling out for them.

They jump up and rush to their boyfriend, who they find standing in the hallway soaked in sweat and still panting from overexertion. They help him into the living room and lay him on the floor where they start stripping him. Everything sticks to him, so they really have to work hard to peel off his tank top and shorts, especially when Bin is too sore to move and help them. They eventually get him down to his jockstrap, though, and then they get to work. They do this on every single one of their days off: Bin goes out and exercises until he’s too sore to move and then comes back to submit himself to his boyfriends and to be made love to, the mix of pleasure and pain feeling perfect to him.

MJ is the first to make love to him today. He rocks gently inside him while the others caress his sweaty skin and praise him for working so hard. Bin is far too tired to get hard, but the soft moans that slip past his thin lips tell them that he’s feeling good. MJ comes inside him, and it’s Rocky’s turn. He puts his dancing skills to use as he moves his hips in slow, precise movements to have Bin moaning constantly while the others massage his aching muscles. Bin’s cock begins to stir to life, but it’s still only half hard when Rocky’s hips stutter and he comes inside him. Sanha is next. Gone is any idea of degrading his hyung, instead he’s so sweet and loving with his thrusts that the others wonder if he’ll ever be able to come. He does, even the gentlest fuck with any of his hyungs being enough to have him coming with a shout, and then it’s JinJin’s turn. Bin is fully hard and straining in his jockstrap, so JinJin palms him through it while he fucks slowly into him. Bin is so tight around him now his cock is being played with that JinJin doesn’t last even half as long as the others. He floods Bin with his cum, and then it’s Eunwoo’s turn. While the order of the other four changes each time, Eunwoo always goes last because he loves the feeling of his boyfriends’ cum inside Bin’s hole as he fucks him. He just loves how wet it is and how it overflows and runs down the valley of his ass as he pushes himself inside him. While Eunwoo fucks Bin, each thrust squelching, the others dive down to kiss and lick and suck Bin’s skin while their hands grope and tease his flesh. Bin’s cock swells inside his jockstrap, and MJ and Rocky hook it under his balls to take turns swallowing his thick length whole and mouth at his tightening balls while Sanha teases and nibbles at his pale brown nipples and JinJin kisses him with a gentle tongue to muffle his moans. Bin soon comes, and Eunwoo follows.

They help Bin to the bath and into it to rest and release all the cum inside him. He’s almost asleep the second his body sinks into the warm, soothing water, and the others each kiss his forehead before leaving him to sleep. They get snacks and dressed again, and they return to the movie they were watching before Bin got back. When Bin wakes up a couple of hours later, he walks into the living room to find Rocky on one couch with Eunwoo and MJ resting their cheeks on his shoulders and JinJin and Sanha spooning on the other. He decides to be a brat and lies across Rocky, Eunwoo, and MJ’s legs to shouts of him being too heavy, but they make no move to push him off. Instead, they all stay like that, just enjoying each other’s company, while they watch their movies, only moving onto the floor when they get hungry and order chicken.

“I dare you to let me eat your ass like you’re eating that chicken wing, Rocky,” Bin says as he finishes the last of his own chicken.

A game of truth and dare that quickly turned sexual was how they all got together in the first place, so they still like to play it when they have the time and the horniness for it. And so, Rocky kicks off his sweats and crawls over to Bin to push him onto his back and sit on his face. The others only watch as they finish the last of their own chicken because they haven’t been dared to do anything yet. They continue to watch even as their cocks grow hard in their own shorts and sweats listening to Bin’s dirty groans at the taste of strawberry lube and Rocky’s lewd moans at the feeling of his hyung’s tongue licking deep inside him until finally he needs something more.

“MJ hyung, I dare you to let me fuck your ass.”

MJ practically gloats with how he bounces over to the two men and strips off his shorts to impale himself on Rocky’s cock. Rocky is now moaning so loud as he rolls his hips between Bin’s face and MJ’s ass that they need to shut him up before the neighbours make a noise complaint.

“Sanha, I dare you to skull fuck your Rocky hyung,” MJ moans, not exactly quiet himself.

Sanha gladly obeys, stripping naked and rushing over to Rocky’s waiting mouth, but he wants his ass taken care of as well as his cock.

“JinJin hyung, I dare you to fuck me.”

JinJin gladly obeys also, but, being a good leader, he first takes care of his members and dares Eunwoo to ride Bin’s cock that has been up until now unattended to before he starts fucking Sanha’s perky, little ass with his own cock. They’re all moaning now as they pleasure each other and themselves, some muffled and others not. MJ joins the muffled when he swallows down Eunwoo’s cock that had been bouncing teasingly right in front of his face, and the sensations running through his body from the wet heat of his hyung’s mouth and rough stretch and slide of Bin’s cock forces him to muffle himself in JinJin’s ass to stop the whole building hearing him. Thus, muffled sounds of pleasure fill the room except for JinJin who’s always been quiet during sex no matter what his boyfriends do to him and Sanha who’s being racked with so much pleasure that it chokes his moans into small whines. They drag out their orgy since it’s going to be the last one they can properly enjoy until their next day off, fucking rough and fast then slow and gentle until they can handle another round of rough and fast without coming.

When their legs get tired and they’ve enjoyed it as much as they can, they start egging each other on to come. Sanha is the first, always the first, to come while his hyungs praise him and Rocky swallows down the thick, warm liquid. JinJin comes next so he’s not fucking the boy for too long after he’s come and become oversensitive, pulling out and jerking off onto his ass. Rocky can’t pull out and make it easier to clean up because he’s still stuck between his MJ hyung and his Bin hyung when his orgasm explodes out of him. MJ is glad for it, though, as the feeling of the wet warmth of his cum filling him up pushes him over the edge and he comes all over Bin’s abs that he’s been grinding into since they started. Eunwoo comes next as his MJ hyung’s screams of pleasure around his cock overwhelm him and his cum floods down his throat. Eunwoo lifts off Bin afterwards, and all of them dive to lick and kiss his cock until his cum is splashing on their faces.

Satisfied with their day of fucking, they all decide that that’ll be their last time today and lie down to sleep in a cuddle pile after cleaning themselves of cum. Rocky offered to clean out MJ, but he wanted to keep his wet warmth inside him and grabbed one of the butt plugs they keep in every room of the dorm to keep it there. So, MJ lies on one of Bin’s pecs while Rocky spoons him and Eunwoo lies on the other while Sanha uses his ass as a pillow and JinJin spoons him. And they fall asleep like that, warm and loved.


End file.
